


Il pendente dei Black

by Noianoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Love, M/M, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Sex Change, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noianoia/pseuds/Noianoia
Summary: Quattordici anni sono pochi, troppo pochi per rinunciare ad amare, per rassegnarsi ad una vita già pianificata.Draco sarebbe disposto a tutto, persino a rinunciare alla propria identità, pur di poter vivere, anche solo per poche ore, quel sentimento che a lui è precluso.Per fortuna ha due amici che gli vogliono bene, un medaglione stregato e un sacco di mutandine da donna... perché essere buoni amici va bene, ma essere Serpeverde è meglio!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Il ballo del ceppo

-Sei sicuro che funzionerà?- Gli aveva chiesto Pansy, sdraiata sul suo letto a pancia sotto, si reggeva sui gomiti, studiando attentamente il bellissimo ed antico pendente maledetto della famiglia Black.

-Si Pansy, sicuro cento per cento! Appartiene alla famiglia di mia madre da sempre!- Le aveva risposto Draco, prendendole di mano il prezioso cimelio per riporlo nel porta gioie da cui lo aveva estratto pochi istanti prima, quando i suoi amici avevano preso posto. Blaise, seduto sul divano, si girava tra le mani il bicchiere, ancora pieno per metà di succo di zucca, che Draco gli aveva offerto, come se dovesse trovarvi la risposta alle sue domande.

-E dimmi, Dray,- Aveva domandato Blaise, sollevando un sopracciglio -Che cosa succederà esattamente se tuo padre scopre che lo hai trafugato?-

-Non se ne accorgerà. L'ho sostituito con uno assolutamente identico!- Gli rispose il biondo, con un ghigno furbo che gli si allargava in volto, era molto soddisfatto del suo stratagemma, suo padre non aveva nessun motivo per controllare il medaglione, che era custodito nelle segrete del Manor, ma, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe trovato la sua copia, che era talmente simile all'originale da confondere persino lui! Blaise pareva perplesso, ma tenne per sé i suoi dubbi e Draco gliene fu grato.

-Allora mi aiuterete?- Chiese ancora, pieno di apprensione, la riuscita del machiavellico piano dipendeva in buona parte dall'aiuto dei suoi due migliori amici, certo, aveva un piano B, ma prevedeva di coinvolgere l'insegnante di pozioni, nonché suo capo casa, nonché suo padrino... Severus lo avrebbe aiutato, ne era sicuro, sapeva di poter contare sul fatto che, alla fine, il suo padrino non riusciva mai a negargli nulla, ma non gli avrebbe lesinato critiche e raccomandazioni. Non voleva neanche pensarci. Almeno finché aveva ancora speranza di convincere Blaise e Pansy ad unirsi a lui.

-Io ci sto!- Affermò la ragazza decisa, saltando su dal letto per andare a far compagnia all'amico sul comodo divano di velluto verde.

-Davvero Pansy?- Si intromise Blaise. -Hai capito bene chi diavolo dovresti rimorchiare?- Le chiese, con un'espressione schifata sul volto.

-Certo Blay, e sono convinta che sia andata meglio a me che a te!- Gli rispose lei, sorniona come al solito, Draco si trovò a chiedersi se l'amica non stesse, per caso, nascondendo qualcosa, non sembrava poi tanto dispiaciuta di dover uscire con quel soggetto...

-Su questo non posso darti torto!- Convenne il moro con espressione esageratamente afflitta.

-Andiamo Blaise.- Lo supplicò Draco -Pansy ci sta! Senza di te non può funzionare!-

-E dai Blaise! Dopotutto cosa ti costa tesoro? Non perderai il tuo primato, solo perché, per una volta, chiedi di uscire ad una ragazza.- Aggiunse Pansy, con il suo consueto tono affettato ed un po' canzonatorio, Draco la adorava quando faceva così!

-Non è chiederle di uscire che mi preoccupa, ma il fatto che lei possa dire di sì! Sai che duro colpo per la mia autostima farmi vedere in giro proprio con lei?- Draco Malfoy non si era mai abbassato a pregare nessuno in tutta la sua vita, ma coinvolgere Blaise era troppo importante, voleva bene a Pansy, ma le sue speranze erano risposte principalmente nel moro, bellissimo, amico. Solo lui, con il suo fascino ammaliante e la sua bellezza ultraterrena, poteva riuscire nell'ardua impresa. Avrebbe fatto ogni cosa per darsi anche solo una possibilità in più, ci teneva troppo.

-Blaise- Disse in tono supplichevole -Ti scongiuro, non ho speranze se tu ti rifiuti! Loro sono in tre, non riusciremo mai a dividerli, dobbiamo per forza agire insieme.- Blaise puntò gli occhi scuri in quelli dell'amico, non l'aveva mai visto così coinvolto in qualcosa. Solo un attimo, poi rispose pacatamente.

-Non è solo quello Draco, metti che dica di sì, che tutto vada secondo i tuoi piani, che cosa succederà dopo? Ok passeresti una serata con lui... e poi?- Gli chiese, facendosi serio, d'un tratto il clima nella camera cambiò, non stavano più scherzando, Blaise era preoccupato per lui, e non aveva tutti i torti, ma Draco non era ancora pronto ad affrontarlo.

-E poi tutto tornerà come prima, non scoprirà mai chi sono.- Replicò, sapeva che l'amico intendeva tutt'altro, ma sperava di cavarsela in quel modo, senza dover ammettere che non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo " _dopo_ ", di come avrebbe reagito, come avrebbe fatto a tirare avanti...

-E tu?- Baise non si era fatto distrarre dai tentativi di depistaggio dell'amico, era andato dritto al punto, ma Draco non sapeva proprio come rispondergli.

-Cosa vuoi dire Blaise?- Chiese all'amico, per prendere tempo, magari sarebbe riuscito ad inventarsi qualcosa...

-Tu come starai? Quando le cose torneranno come prima, quando lui non si accorgerà neppure che esisti? Ricomincerai a litigarci solo per farti notare?- Ci aveva pensato così tanto, Draco, solo che non aveva una risposta, non voleva soffermarcisi, non voleva pensare a quello che sarebbe successo dopo, o gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore! Pansy per fortuna decise di intervenire per liberarlo da quella tortura.

-Blay! Dacci un taglio! Lo sai cosa succederà " _dopo_ ", lo sai che la sua vita è già decisa in partenza, come la tua! Come la mia, maledizione! Non puoi, per una volta, lasciarlo sognare? Almeno finché può ancora permetterselo?- Draco aveva ascoltato il discorso dell'amica a testa bassa, le era grato di essere intervenuta in sua difesa, ma ogni parola gli pesava sul cuore, sapeva che era come diceva lei, non aveva alternative.

Non avevano alternative.

Avrebbero seguito la volontà dei loro genitori e vissuto la vita che stavano tracciando per loro.

Ma quattordici anni erano pochi per arrendersi, troppo pochi per impedirsi di amare, così lui c'era cascato, si era innamorato. E la gioia che aveva provato era così destabilizzante, travolgente e bellissima da fargliene desiderare ancora e ancora, solo un altro pochino! Così aveva ideato quel piano, avrebbe ottenuto un po' di quello che tutti i ragazzi normali hanno, quando si nascondono negli angoli a rubarsi i baci, quando si tengono per mano nei corridoi, si sussurrano parole dolci.

Niente di così smielato per carità! Era pur sempre un Serpeverde!

-Ritieniti fortunato che sono un tipo romantico!- Aveva sentenziato Blaise, infine, colpito dal discorso della ragazza, era sempre così, quando si trovava in qualche casino che non sapeva risolvere da solo interveniva Pansy e metteva tutto a posto...

-Quindi è un sì?- Esultò Draco incredulo.

-Sì! Ma non ti aspettare nessun altro regalo per Natale!- Disse, alzandosi e dirigendosi alla porta, poi parve ripensarci e, senza girarsi aggiunse:-Dray, promettimi che ci proverai, almeno, a non farti troppo male- E finalmente uscì dalla stanza del Serpeverde.

-Dai Dray, non farti deprimere ora, dobbiamo trovarti un vestito! Fammi vedere ancora il pendente incantato, così cerchiamo qualcosa che ci si adatti!- Pansy stava cercando, a modo suo, di tirarlo su di morale, ma non sembrava rendersi conto che una lunga disquisizione su abiti e accessori non rientrava esattamente nel suo concetto di " _divertente_ "

Con la vaga impressione di essere finito dalla padella nella brace, Draco si apprestò a passare una delle domeniche più lunghe e noiose della sua vita.

.......

-Missione fallita Draco!- Blaise aveva esordito con quella frase, entrando nella sua camera. Come ogni pomeriggio si erano riuniti per studiare insieme, e, solitamente, si incontravano nella stanza di Draco, dopotutto, anche se ognuno di loro avave una stanza privata, la sua era di gran lunga la più spaziosa, e la più confortevole, essendo dotata persino di un salotto e di un caminetto privato.

-Come " _missione fallita_ " Zabini?! Che diavolo vuoi dire?- Draco stava cedendo al panico, in contrasto con l'atteggiamento menefreghista dell'amico, si era alzato di scatto buttando sul pavimento il testo che stava studiando, il manoscritto antico aveva perso alcune pagine che si erano sparpagliate sul tappeto " _la bibliotecaria mi metterà in punizione! Ci mancava solo questa"_ , pensava, con la sensazione che tutto stesse andando per il verso sbagliato.

-Vuol dire che ci va già con un altro. se ti dicessi chi è...- Sghignazzò il moro -Aspetta che lo dica a Pansy ...-

-Dirmi cosa caro?- Chiese lei, entrando, proprio in quel momento. Alla vista del pasticcio combinato da Draco si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia, ma si precipitò solerte ad aiutare l'amico, mentre Blaise, indifferente, di accomodava in poltrona.

-Che questo stronzo ha fallito miseramente!- Le rispose Draco sconsolato, prendendo dalle sue mani gli ultimi fogli caduti e rimettendo in sesto il libro con un incantesimo. Se avesse avuto un pizzico di fortuna la bibliotecaria non si sarebbe accorta della disavventura occorsa al suo prezioso testo, e, almeno si sarebbe risparmiato la punizione e anche " _l'altra_ " punizione, quella di suo padre... Ma restava sempre il problema di Blaise da risolvere.  
Sospirò disperato, lasciandosi cadere teatralmente sul letto e portandosi un braccio a coprirsi il viso.

-Che regina della tragedia sei Draco!- Lo canzonò il compagno, prima di dedicarsi a diffondere il gustoso pettegolezzo. -Non indovinerai mai con chi va al ballo la mia " _vittima_ "!- Si stava rivolgendo a Pansy, coscente che l'amica gli avrebbe dato più soddisfazione di lui.

-Vuoi dire che ti ha detto di no?- Lo interruppe lei, esterrefatta, prendendo posto sul divano, ed accavallano le gambe.

-Non gliel'ho neanche chiesto! È già impegnata!- Replicò il moretto, con un ghigno perfido che gli solcava il viso dai lineamenti perfetti.

-Vuol dire che " _quella_ " ha trovato qualcuno con cui andare al ballo?!?- Disse Pansy, scioccata.

-Non sottovalutare la libidine dei maschi etero Pan, sarebbero capaci di rincorrere qualsiasi cosa con le tette! Il suo amichetto avrà tirato fuori un po' di quel coraggio Grifondoro di cui vanno tanto fieri e l'avrà invitata, così loro andranno insieme ed io sono fregato! Letteralmente fregato!- Si era intromesso Draco, sempre più prostrato nel suo dolore, tutti i progetti e i sogni legati a quella serata gli morivano davanti agli occhi e lui si sentiva un po' morire con loro.

-No, no amico! E smettila di fare l'eroina tragica Dray! Se sapessi con chi ci va, capiresti che non hai proprio motivo di preoccuparti. Anzi, forse è addirittura meglio!- Lo aveva sgridato Blaise.

-Allora, avanti, parla Blay! Che aspetti?- Lo esortò Pansy divorata dalla curiosità.

-Non lo so se mi va di dirvelo... avete osato insinuare che mi avrebbe detto di no! Come se fosse possibile resistere alla mia favolosità!- Li canzonava Blaise fintamente offeso.

-Ma tesoro, come ti è mai venuta in mente una sciocchezza simile!- Lo blandì la ragazza, avvicinandosi a lui e passandogli premurosamente una mano sul braccio -Ma sai bene che molte ragazze non vedono più in là del proprio naso. Soprattutto se è sempre immerso nei libri come il suo!- Aveva concluso, con uno sguardo furbo ed ammiccante. La sonora risata che riuscì a strappare i suoi interlocutori la convinse di aver fatto centro. Ma Draco era troppo preoccupato per farsi distrarre da una sciocchezza simile.

-Vuoi sputare quel nome Blay?! Prima che mi venga un infarto!- Urlò il biondo ancora ridendo.

-Ok! Ok! È... Viktor Krum!- Aveva sputato Blaise, mezzo soffocato dal riso.

-Noo! Non ci credo! Hermione so-tutto-io Granger va al Ballo del Ceppo con Viktor Krum?- Urlò Pansy incapace di contenersi -E tu come lo sai?!?- Era saltata in piedi, ed aveva spalancato talmente gli occhi da sembrare che le uscissero dalle orbite.

-Me l'ha detto Marc!- Aveva risposto lui, un sorriso sognante dipinto sul viso. -È amico di Olaf. Dopo cena me l'ha presentato e lui ci ha raccontato questo pettegolezzo. Rispose Blaise, sembrava al settimo cielo.

-Ti piace proprio, vero?- Chiese Draco felice per l'amico. Anche Blaise avrebbe condiviso il suo stesso destino, i suoi genitori avrebbero scelto per lui una strega, purosangue naturalmente, e lui avrebbe dovuto sposarla... probabilmente proprio Pansy, o una delle loro compagne di scuola, sperava, ma non era così certo, la madre di Blaise era una donna molto particolare... tanto bella quanto letale, la dolce mamma di Blaise aveva collezionato ben sette mariti, tutti morti in circostanze misteriose e il fatto che Blaise fosse figlio unico, quindi il suo unico erede, non lo faceva essere al sicuro dalle macchinazioni materne...

-Sì, infatti, ora che sono fuori da tutta questa assurda storia, pensavo... forse potrei... andare al ballo con lui- Aveva sussurrato lui, con stringendosi nelle spalle. Blaise non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di iniziare una storia, per timore che sua madre lo venisse a sapere, fino a quando non aveva conosciuto quel ragazzo, arrivato con la delegazione di Durmstrang. L'aveva stregato dal primo istante e lui ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe, dimenticandosi finalmente l'assurda ed improbabile cotta che gli aveva fatto perdere il sonno negli ultimi tre anni...

\- No, Blay! Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!- Replicò Draco preoccupato -Tua madre ti uccide!- Era una sofferenza dovergli dire quelle parole, ma lui non aveva modo di nascondere la propria identità...

-Ok, non metterti a farmi la predica! Lo chiederò a Dafne...- Aveva replicato Blaise, mestamente. Si vedeva che era deluso, forse, per un attimo ci aveva creduto... Draco avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma era piuttosto restio a concedere troppa intimità a Zabini, il compagno era fin troppo lesto a prendersi un po' troppe libertà...

-Ma la piantate voi due! Vi rendete conto che con un pettegolezzo simile diventerò la regina del gossip!?!- Li interruppe Pansy, dando il via ad un siparietto che avrebbe dissipato ogni malumore. Le brillavano gli occhi dalla felicità.

-Tu non lo dirai a nessuno invece! Se si verrà a sapere Olaf si arrabbierà con me!- L'aveva redarguita Blaise.

-Uffa però! Che faticaccia essere una buona amica!- Gli rispose lei, lasciandosi cadere di peso sul divano.

-Invece di pensare ai pettegolezzi Pansy, perché non cerchi di mettere in atto la tua parte del piano? Siamo nelle tue mani ora!- Insistette Draco.

-Ho già in mente qualcosina tesoro, non preoccuparti.-

-Sì, ma cerca di agire in fretta, prima che ti trovi anche lui qualche carciofa da portare al ballo!- Laveva pungolata Draco, ora che era la sua ultima speranza non poteva più permetterle di perdere tempo!

-Non esagerare ora Dray! È già un miracolo che abbia trovato qualcuno lei. Solo quello sfigato di Paciock ha meno chance!- Ma cosa le saltava in mente? Tirare fuori Paciock davanti a Blaise! Draco scrutò l'amico preoccupato, ma lui sembrava piuttosto tranquillo...

-Neville ha già trovato una dama!- Si intromise Blaise, con un'espressione indifferente, certo era molto bravo a fingere, ma Draco si sentiva abbastanza sicuro che non fosse così.

-Ma che cavolo dici! E come fai ad essere sempre più informato di me?!- Lo sgridò Pansy.

-È la fine! Non ho nessuna speranza!-Si disperava intanto Draco, ripiombando sul letto, perfetto ritratto di disperazione.

-Basta con questa tragedia adesso Dray! Ti ho detto che ci penso io piccolo! Ti farò andare al ballo con lui, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio! Piuttosto Blaise, con chi cavolo ci va Paciock? Chi è così sfigata?-

-Non so, una del terzo anno...- Ancora quell'espressione indifferente, come se non sapesse il nome della "fortunata"... Draco non ci avrebbe creduto neanche dopo un patto infrangibile!

-Va bene che non ci sarebbe potuta andare se non l'avesse invitata un ragazzo del quarto, però che pena andarci con Paciock!- Proseguì Pansy, chissà dove voleva andare a parare, continuando a parlare di lui. Ora basta! Doveva fermarla!

-Ragazzi, non per essere scortese, ma potreste andare da un'altra parte a spettegolare e lasciarmi solo con la mia disperazione?-

-Ok, Draco, è tardi, andiamo a dormire, ma tu la devi proprio piantare di interpretare il ruolo della principessa tragica, tesoro, ti rovina l'incarnato!- Lo aveva salutato lei, vezzosa e frivola come suo soliti, mentre, con un gesto affettato, gli passava una mano sul viso, come a cancellare inesistenti rughe, prima di uscire e lasciarlo solo.

......

Lo seguiva come un'ombra da giorni, cercando di non farsi notare, ma anche di captare tutto quello che poteva dalle sue conversazioni con Weasley, che non erano sempre così chiare, quel pomeriggio, Draco avrebbe dato non so cosa per sapere cosa diavolo si stavano dicendo quei due tonti di Grifondoro. Si era avvicinato, ma aveva appena fatto a tempo a sentire _lui_ che diceva:

-In questo momento uscirei con un drago!- Chissà cosa diavolo voleva dire? Quei due si aggiravano per il castello da giorni, agitati come se avessero un nido di doxy nelle mutande, facendolo andare ai pazzi.

Gli sguardi che _lui_ indirizzava alla cercatrice Corvonero poi, gli facevano desiderare di strapparle quel sorrisino discreto dal viso a suon di schiaffi!

-Non essere isterico tesoro- Gli stava bisbigliando Pansy, dopo averlo trascinato lontano da orecchie indiscrete. -Se non ti dai una calmata, non basterà un incantesimo coprente per cancellare quelle orrende occhiaie!- E, gli aveva afferrato il mento con due dita, voltandogli il viso a destra e a sinistra per controllare i danni. Lui la lasciava fare, tanto non la stava neppure ascoltando, era troppo distratto dalla visione di una figura mingherlina e bassina con i capelli tutti incasinati, che si stava allontanando.

-Guarda, sta uscendo, dove andrà secondo te?!- Le chiese, senza riuscire a smettere di fissarlo fino a quando non fu fuori vista.

-Ha in mano una lettera... per me va in guferia- Rispose lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata distratta, prima di tornare a dedicarsi a Draco che era fin troppo agitato!

-Che faccio, lo seguo?- Chiese lui che, invece, non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso al moretto per tutto il tempo.

-No tesoro, finiresti per litigare come al solito! Lascia stare! E poi in guferia c'è appena andata la Chang...- Rispose lei, con un ghigno machiavellico, aveva finito l'ispezione sul suo viso e si stava dedicando con impegno a tormentarsi una pellicina già arrossata a gonfia. Senza rifletterci Draco le allontanò la mano dalla bocca.

-Cho Chang!?! Ma sei pazza?! Devo correre! Hai visto come la guarda?- Sbottò lui, facendo cadere i libri nella foga di precipitarsi a rincorrere l'oggetto del suo desiderio. Pansy lo afferrò per un braccio, bloccandolo.

-Ti ho detto di fidarti di me! Lascialo andare, se siamo fortunati le chiederà di andare con lui al ballo e, quando lei gli dirà di no, lui sarà molto più manovrabile.- Gli confidò, con un sorriso sornione, le piccole dita quasi conficcate nel suo braccio.

-E si può sapere per quale motivo sei così sicura che quella smorfiosa non accetterà?- Chiese ancora Draco, poco convinto, il suo istinto gli diceva di correre in guferia al più presto possibile, ma aveva troppa fiducia nella sua amica per ignorarla così.

-Perché lei è già impegnata tesoro, non te l'ho detto? Ci va con Cedric Diggory.- Concluse lei, visibilmente soddisfatta di poter condividere il pettegolezzo con lui. Draco si era tranquillizzato all'istante.

-Wow! Certo che la piccola Corvonero fa strage di cuori!- Ironizzò il ragazzo, improvvisamente tranquillo, finalmente qualcosa stava andando nel verso giusto, sj chinò a raccogliere i libri che aveva rovesciato, per nascondere l'espressione di sollievo, poi prese sottobraccio l'amica e, con lei, s'incamminò verso il cortile, chiacchierando.

-Ti immagini quante vorrebbero cavarle gli occhi?- Disse lei ridacchiando e facendosi scortare dall'amico.

-Più che altro essere al suo posto!- Commentò Draco con un sorrisetto malizioso che fece insospettire la ragazza.

-Che fai Dray, non starai cambiando idea per caso?- Chiese, speranzosa, era veramente preoccupata per lui...

-Ma che ti viene in mente! Sciocca! Certo che non cambio idea! Ma ho gli occhi per vedere e non mi serve essere innamorato di lui per accorgermi che quel Diggory è un gran pezzo di Tassorosso- Le rispose, lei gli lasciò il braccio e, lo caricò con i propri libri, il ragazzo faceva fatica a leggerli e quasi fece volare tutto a terra un'altra volta, ma lei non ci fece caso, tutta presa dal suo piano.

-Adesso basta sciocchezze!- Lo interruppe lei -Se lui è uscito tutto solo, vuol dire che, finalmente, non è più incollato al sedere del suo amichetto. Sai che significa?- Gli aveva chiesto.

-Che è finalmente arrivato il tuo momento?- Azzardò il ragazzo con gli occhi carichi di speranza.

-Proprio così tesoro! Fammi gli auguri!- Disse lei allontanandosi con quell'andatura da leonessa in caccia, che la rendeva ancora più pericolosa.

-Tanti auguri amica mia- Disse lui tra se e se quando la ragazza si fu allontanata abbastanza da non poterlo udire -Sei la mia unica speranza.-

........

Pansy non divertiva così tanto da tempo. Era " _corsa_ " per così dire, a cercare la sua preda, ma non si sarebbe mai immaginata di trovarlo impegnato in un simile spettacolo: nel bel mezzo del cortile, il rosso Grifondoro, era impegnato ad urlare contro la _veela_ francese una sorta di " _invito_ " per il ballo, tutt'attorno una folla divertita di studenti di tutte le case e di tutte le scuole, erano impegnati ad imprimersi bene in mente la scena.

" _Non potevo sperare in una situazione più favorevole, una figuraccia internazionale lo destabilizzerà al punto giusto!_ ".

Il Grifondoro aveva, nel frattempo, realizzato l'entità della sua _gaffe_ e veniva investito da un imbarazzo commisurato. Senza neppure dare modo alla francesina di replicare, si era involato verso una fantomatica quanto illusoria salvezza.

" _Ecco, fuggi, fuggi gazzella! Tanto ti prendo!"._ Pensò la Serpeverde lanciandosi all'inseguimento. Doveva assolutamente intercettarlo prima che lo trovasse qualche altro Grifone sentimentale, o lo avrebbe consolato ed addio al suo insperato vantaggio.

La dea bendata le venne in aiuto, lo stolto si era rifugiato in un bagno del terzo piano. " _Ma perché tutti i maschi in fuga si rifugiano sempre in questo mefitico antro! Il fatto di essere morta rende Mirtilla così desiderabile come confessore?_ "

-E tu che ci fai qui?!?!- Urlò il fantasma non appena la Serpe entro nel suo " _regno_ ". Sbattendo le ciglia con aria innocente, la ragazza, le rispose:

-Non pensavo di trovarti qui, Mirtilla, con tutti quei ragazzi di Durmstrang che si stanno divertendo nel bagno dei Prefetti! Sai, pare che ci organizzino addirittura delle feste in quel bagno, e sai quanto sono disinibiti...- Insinuò la ragazza ammiccante, -Pagherei per passare attraverso i muri e dare una sbirciatina...- Concluse sorniona.

-Si... Beh...- Mirtilla non voleva certo cedere a quel modo, ma non resisteva, era troppo curiosa. -Comunque non sei la benvenuta!- Sboccò a mo' di commiato.

-Bene bene! Finalmente soli!- Sussurrò lei, sorniona, a avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

-Che diavolo vuoi Parkinson? Non è giornata oggi!- Replicò Ron, in tono tutt'altro che cortese. Le dava le spalle, appoggiato ad uno dei lavandini, la testa incassata fra le spalle, il viso piegato verso il basso a fissarsi le scarpe macchiate di fango.

-Ma che gentile!- Rispose lei ironica, -Non troverai mai qualcuna che accetti di venire al ballo con te, se seguiti a trattare le ragazze così male! Guarda come hai trattato quella povera ragazza francese. Dovrà prendere un calmante per riprendersi dalle tue urla.- Gli aveva risposto, appoggiandosi con la schiena al lavandino a fianco al suo.

-Guarda che se sei venuta qua a sfottere io...- L'aveva apostrofata, voltandosi verso di lei per lanciarle un'occhiataccia, con aria feroce  
Ma lei era troppo furba o incosciente per lasciarsi intimidire dal suo atteggiamento, oppure, semplicemente, aveva troppa fiducia nelle proprie capacità.

-Tu cosa? Cosa fai? Mi inviti al ballo? Non serve che venga io a sfotterti, c'è già tutto il resto della scuola che lo farà, anzi, tutte e tre le scuole!-

-Oh! Non ricordarmelo!- Si era lamentato lui, tornando a tuffare la testa fra le spalle, vero ritratto di pura disperazione.

-A questo punto hai solo un modo per uscirne vincente... o almeno non completamente perdente.- Aveva catturato la sua attenzione, lo sapeva, non per niente era finita nella casa verde argento, infatti lui le chiese:

-E quale sarebbe?- " _preso all'amo!_ _Adesso_ _non mi_ _scappi_ _pesciolino!"_ Aveva pensato, vedendolo così interessato, con un sorriso ammiccante che le si allargava sul viso, " _Ragazzi! È troppo_ _facile_ _!_ "

-Devi trovarti una ragazza per il ballo, una ragazza fantastica, una di quelle che faranno dimenticare ai tuoi amici le loro accompagnatrici per guardare solo la tua! Ma non devi dirlo a nessuno, come ha fatto la Granger! La curiosità di scoprire chi sarà la tua accompagnatrice sarà un pettegolezzo più gustoso di una banale figuraccia in cortile. In quattro e quattr'otto nessuno se ne ricorderà più- Gli aveva risposto, con l'aria di rivelargli un grande segreto, infattiblui pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra, anche se non erano quelle che stava fissando in quel momento " _Guarda pure, per ora!"_

-Ha un senso... ma c'è solo un piccolo problema, Parkinson! E dove diavolo la trovo una così?- _"E dai svegliati! Sono proprio qui, davanti a te! Come si fa ad essere così_ _imbranati_ _?"_ Lei lo aveva ignorato, dedicandosi alla contemplazione delle sue splendide unghie.

-Non ne ho idea, caro, ma è vitale che tu la trovi subito! Prima di tornare nei dormitori!- Ed aveva sollevato gli occhi, seminascosti dalle lunghe ciglia, puntandoli nei suoi, Ron si era trovato ipnotizzato da quello sguardo.

-Che faccio secondo te? Lo chiedo a te?- Ironizzò lui.

-Bravo Weasley! Vedo che hai capito!- Disse lei girando i tacchi. -Ci vediamo direttamente davanti alla sala grande, non occorre che mi vieni a prendere nei sotterranei- A Ron girava la testa, aveva davvero appena chiesto a Pansy Parkinson, di accompagnarlo al ballo del ceppo?

-Ah! Weasley!- Lo chiamò ancora lei, già sulla porta -Dì al tuo amico Potter che lui accompagnerà una mia amica. In effetti lei è un po' troppo per lui, ma sicuramente non c'è modo di separarvi vero?-

-Si può sapere almeno chi è?- Aveva chiesto il ragazzo, ricordandosi all'ultimo minuto, che stava parlando del suo migliore amico.

-No Weasley, lei non frequenta Hogwarts, studia a casa, ma ha avuto il permesso di partecipare al ballo, se qualcuno la invita. Quindi dì a Potter che è un ragazzo fortunato, lei è incredibile!- E così dicendo sbattè la porta alle sue spalle. " _Proprio fortunato Potter! Non ti rendi conto neanche di quanto!_ "

........

-Io ti amo, Pansy Parkinson! Ti amo!- Le urla di Draco si sentivano in tutto il sotterraneo di Serpeverde.

-Non illuderla così Dray, potrebbe persino crederti- Blaise si era accomodato al suo posto, sul divano in camera dell'amico per godersi lo spettacolo.

-Oh! Non preoccuparti per me Zabini, a furia di sentirvi parlare di ragazzi, ho capito l'antifona!- Pansy gli si era seduta in grembo, buttandosi le braccia al collo e fissandolo con aria complice.

-Ma sei sicura che verrà? È pur sempre un tonto Grifondoro!- Si preoccupava Draco, che era talmente agitato da non riuscire a stare fermo, infatti stava misurando la stanza a grandi falcate nervose, purtroppo per lui, anche se era la camera più spaziosa di tutto il dormitorio, non era comunque molto grande!

-Tranquilla principessina ansiosa! Verrà! Fidati! Ma adesso viene la parte divertente: trovarti il vestito!- Concluse la ragazza con una luce sadica nello sguardo, Draco si immobilizzò nel bel mezzo della stanza, più vedeva l'amica illuminarsi, più cresceva in lui la consapevolezza di essere veramente in sua balia. Con un filo di voce sussurrò.

-Blaise... aiutami!- Quasi come avesse avuto paura di risvegliare chissà quale bestia feroce, purtroppo per lui, Blaise non era tipo da farsi coinvolgere in un'opera simile, a meno che non fosse stato dalla parte torturatrice...

-Ah no caro! Ti ci sei messo tu in questo casino!- Gli aveva risposto, mettendo una mano sul fianco dell'amica e tirandola a se, per deporre un bacetto sulla guancia -Non cominciare a torturarlo senza di me, tesoro- Le aveva chiesto, facendole il verso. Draco, per la prima volta, cominciò a riconsiderare tutta la faccenda.

..........

Contemporaneamente nella Torre dei Grifondoro.

-Andiamo Ronald! Vuoi dirmi con chi ci vai?- Erano arenati in quel discorso da troppo tempo. Hermione, spalleggiata da Ginny, Fred e George, insisteva per conoscere l'identità della misteriosa ragazza che Ron avrebbe accompagnato al ballo, ma lui resisteva... si stava divertendo un mondo!

La Parkinson aveva avuto ragione, non appena si era " _lasciato sfuggire_ " di avere un appuntamento per il ballo, l'episodio del cortile era finito nel dimenticatoio e tutti avevano iniziato a dargli il tormento, per conoscere l'identità della fanciulla.

Ora si trovava esattamente dove aveva sempre desiderato essere: al centro dell'attenzione!

-Facciamo così Hermione, io ti dico con chi ci vado, non appena mi avrai detto con chi ci vai tu!- Lel aveva intimato, fissandola negli occhi, mentre si alzava dalla poltrona su cui era sprofondato per fronteggiarla  
Lei si era ritratta "Quant'è divertente!" Gongolava, tronfio. Erano giorni che la riccia lo tormentava con quel segretuccio, ora poteva " _vendicarsi_ ".

-Si, Granger- Continuarono Fred e George -Con chi ci vai tu?- Messa alle strette la sec... emm... la studiosa ragazza, sbuffando, esplose:

-Uffa! Siete proprio infantili!- E così dicendo si rifugiò nel suo dormitorio, tallonata da Ginny.

-Forza "Ronald", ora che le donne se ne sono andate, a noi puoi dirlo!- Insistettero i gemelli, circondandolo come quando erano bambini -Lo sai che resterà fra noi- Aveva detto Fred, alla sua destra.  
-Fidati fratellino!- Aveva seguitato George alka sua sinistra, costringendolo a voltarsi con un gesto un po' troppo brusco, Ron li conosceva fin troppo bene.

-Certo, mi fido di voi due!- Li canzonò ironico. I fratelli cambiarono subito espressione e decisero per una dignitosa ritirata.

-Vieni Fred, non è aria.-

-Arrivo George, non me l'aspettavo da parte tua Ron-

-Infatti, non fidarsi neppure dei propri fratelli!-

-Dovresti vergognarti!-

E, borbottando, si allontanarono, lasciando soli Ron ed Harry che non aveva ancora proferito verbo.

-Adesso che non c'è più nessuno, a me lo dirai vero?- Harry aveva assistito muto a tutta la scena, sicuro che, una volta rimasti soli, Ron gli avrebbe rivelato l'identità della sua ragazza, ed ora lo fissava coi suoi liquidi occhioni verdi, carichi di speranza, per un istante Ron fu sul punto di cedere.

-Mi dispiace amico! Ma sarà una sorpresa anche per te!- Rispose invece Ron, decidendo di ascoltare i consigli della Serpeverde fino in fondo, poi aggiunse:

-A proposito, ho trovato la ragazza anche per te.- Buttò lì, in modo casuale, sperando di riuscire a persuadere l'amico che non fosse poi questa gran cosa, sicuramente Harry avrebbe avuto un sacco di domande e lui non sapeva come rispondergli, infatti il moretto subito gli chiese.

-Come? E chi è?- " _Ecco! E_ _adesso_ _che gli dico? Che non ho idea di chi sia, ma è amica della mia_ _accompagnatrice_ _di cui non posso rivelargli l'identità? Mi faccio schifo da solo!! Parkinson, maledizione a te!"_

-Non la conosci, studia a casa. Ma ti assicuro che è uno schianto!- Gli rispose, cercando di mostrarsi sicuro di sé per tranquillizzarlo. Ron non ne era poi così certo, ma fino ad ora la Parkinson aveva avuto ragione su tutto, perché non continuare a seguire i suoi consigli quindi? Dopo tutto, sembrava che sapesse il fatto suo!

.......

-Ragazzi, mi volete far entrare?- Strillava Blaise dal corridoio, era la prima volta che trovava la porta della camera di Draco chiusa a chiave, da dentro Draco urlava:

-Non entrare, se ci provi ti crucio!- Ma la sua voce era stata coperta da quella di Pansy che gli strillava

-Certo caro, entra! Ho bisogno del tuo parere.- Blaise stette un attimo a rifletterci, peritante, poi prese una decisione, estrasse la bacchetta e disse

- _Alohomora_ \- E la porta si aprì lentamente rivelando uno spettacolo incredibile -Favoloso! E pensare che ho rischiato di perdermi questo spettacolo...- Ghignò soddisfatto: al centro della stanza, invasa da uno tsunami di vestiti, scarpe ed accessori, c'era una piccola passerella rialzata su cui un angustiato Draco, parecchio infelice, sfoggiava un vestitino verde bottiglia a tratti ricoperto di strass. La gonna era talmente corta che l'orlo dei boxer spuntava da sotto. -Mi piace soprattutto il particolare della biancheria maschile che si intravede- Ironizzò Blaise, portandosi una mano al mento ed osservando l'amico con aria critica.

-Entra, e chiudi la porta, cretino!- Lo apostrofò Draco rassegnato mentre Pansy al settimo cielo, fluttuava tra jabeau di tulle e volant di chiffon, cinguettando.

-Ohh!! Ma lui non li indosserà sotto la mia creazione! Lui indosserà una di queste!- Indicando un'esplosione di biancheria femminile, ogni capo era più imbarazzante dell'altro.

-Porco Godric!- Esclamò Blaise, armeggiando con slip di seta e tanga di pizzo, la visione di ogni nuovo capo suscitava esclamazioni entusiaste e commenti sarcastici da parte degli " _amici_ " della povera vittima, poi Blaise pescò una vera chicca...

-Dray, ti prego! Indossa questo! Potrei diventare etero per vederti con addosso questo.- L'interessato fece lo sbaglio di guardare il microscopico pezzo di stoffa retto dal compagno, era un minuscolo triangolino di seta nera semi-trasparente, completato da alcuni sottili fili che dovevano comporre il resto del capo, ed era ornato di imbarazzantissime piume.

-Stai scherzando vero?!?- Urlò mentre diventa rosso più di un pomodoro maturo. -Non ci penso neanche! Metterò biancheria femminile, perché non si sa mai, ma niente di strano!- E così dicendo evocò un paio di comodi pants di cotone, bianchi, La cosa meno sexy che potesse immaginare.

-Evanesco!- Urlò Pansy. -Tu, ingrato, non oserai indossare questa cosa dozzinale sotto il mio magnifico abito! Metterai la biancheria che IO sceglierò per te! Non importa quanto striminzita, sexy o imbarazzante sia! Sono stata chiara?- Gli aveva urlato, portandogli l'indice della mano destra sul petto, con gli occhi da pazza. Draco era spaventato, mancava poco che alla sua amica spuntassero le corna! Mentre Blaise se la rideva di gusto.

-Ed ora Draco, stai fermo altrimenti ti pietrifico! Per prima cosa via questi! Rovinano l'effetto- Aggiunse lei afferrando l'orlo dei boxer del suo modello e sfilandoglieli. Il soffio di aria fresca che investì il ragazzo là sotto, rischiò di farlo deragliare, era troppo imbarazzante! Ma non aveva il coraggio di replicare, dopotutto lo stava aiutando, non è che avrebbe potuto andare a comprarsi un abito in un negozio qualsiasi e di chiedere a sua madre di impedirglielo non se ne parlava proprio, non aveva scelta, doveva accettare l'aiuto di Pansy, anche se vergognava da morire.  
-Ed infilati queste- Concluse lei, porgendogli un paio di culotte trasparenti " _Ma quelle non copriranno proprio niente!"._ Nonostante ci fosse un po' troppo pizzo e lui si sentisse sempre più umiliato, il ragazzo le indossò obbediente, sperava di convincere l'amica ad allungare un po' l'orlo. Ma lei e Blaise avevano cominciato un lungo discorso sulla ceretta. Alla parola " _brasiliana_ " Draco ebbe un'epifania:

-Inferno! Questo è l'inferno babbano!- Jna cosa era certa, quella cosa non l'avrebbe fatta! Erano pazzi, neppure per uscire con _lui_ si sarebbe fatto estirpare tutti i peli delle zone basse!!!

........

-Miseriaccia Harry! Come diavolo faccio a presentarmi con questo dannato vestito?! Quella mi ride in faccia e mi molla lì come una pera matura!- Ron non la finiva più fi lamentarsi, eppure non era una novità che il suo vestito fosse orrendo, era da quando l'aveva ricevuto che lo usava come straccio, sbattendo qua e là.

-Almeno tu conosci l'identità della tua dama. Pensa se la mia non si presentasse!- Replicò Harry, sempre più preoccupato, cosa gli era saltato in mente di fidarsi di Ron e accettare un appuntamento al buio? Certo, lì per lì aveva significatobpoter finalmente smettere di impazzire per trovare una ragazza, ma ora, che era arrivato il momento, si sentiva sempre più terrorizzato

-Vedrai che verrà, amico, tranquillo- Aveva replicato il rosso, sfoggiando una sicurezza indifferente che aveva avuto l'effetto di far agitare ancora di più Harry, già immaginava, costretto ad entrare in sala grande, completamente solo,gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui, alcuni lo avrebbero guardato con compassione, altri avrebbero riso... " _Oh! Malfoy mi prenderà in giro per sempre con una figuraccia simile!"_ Che diamine gli prendeva di mettersi a pensare a Malfoy in un momento simile? " _Chissà lui con chi ci va?_ " Ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di rovinarsi la serata pensando al Serpeverde! Così fece del suo meglio per concentrarsi sulla bizzarra coreografia che Ron stava eseguendo nel tentativo di ritirarsi allo specchio da ogni angolazione. Non che ci potesse essere qualche miglioramento.

Il vestito di Ron, era quanto di più imbarazzante si potesse immaginare: di velluto, che aveva senz'altro visto giorni migliori, di colore ormai indefinito e guarnito di pizzi tarmati, puzzava ancora di naftalina. Per quale misteriosa ragione una famiglia di maghi dovesse conservare gli abiti nella naftalina non è dato saperlo, ma l'aroma era inequivocabile! Era ancora disperato quando, finalmente, la sua accompagnatrice si palesò.

-Bene bene Weasley. Ho saputo che hai seguito il mio consiglio!- Fasciata in un abito nero, aderentissimo e scollato Pansy Parkinson avanzava verso di loro ancheggiando sui vertiginosi tacchi. Il il trucco aggressivo e la pettinatura raccolta la facevano sembrare una modella. Le sinapsi di Ron andarono semplicemente in tilt, era uno schianto!

-Ron, non avrai invitato la Parkinson vero?- Ipotizzò Harry allarmato, in un lampo di comprensione, era fregato! Pansy Parkinson era la migliore amica di Malfoy, praticamente vivevano in simbiosi! Se era lei ad avergli procurato la ragazza poteva star pur certo che ci sarebbe stata la fregatura! Ma Ron neppure rispose, era troppo impegnato a cercare di non sbavaredavanti a quell'apparizione.

Pansy lo osservò con sguardo critico per qualche istante, poi decise di accantonare la questione " _Ron ed il vestito da incubo_ " per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di fare le presentazioni.

-Bene Potter, almeno tu sei presentabile. Lei è la mia amica Dray... Gwendoline Gladys Dray, la tua dama- Poi, girandosi verso la ragazza al suo fianco, aggiunse.

-Cara, lui è Harry Potter, penso di non dover aggiungere altro.- Harry finalmente si voltò a guardare la ragazza che avrebbe portato al ballo, e restò basito. Tutto i dubbi e le paure evaporarono immediatamente. Era talmente bella da non sembrare neppure umana!

Aveva lunghi capelli chiarissimi, quasi bianchi e lisci, che le arrivavano alla vita, era appena più bassa di lui e con un fisico atletico, il vestito lungo dietro e cortissimo davanti, lasciava in mostra delle gambe da urlo ed il viso aveva tratti delicati e una pelle di porcellana. Ma la cosa che lo colpì di più furono i suoi splendidi occhi grigi, così luminosi e belli, sembrava di rimirare un cielo in tempesta. Harry ci si perdette, dentro quegli occhi, che lo scrutavano quasi con timore. Lei, titubante, gli porse una mano.

-È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza- Sembrava nervosa, la mano tesa in segno di saluto tremava appena, " _Di_ _cosa_ _avrà paura? Che io non accetti la sua mano?_ " Pensava, divertito mentre le si avvicinava **e le stringeva la mano**. In quel momento avvertì come se tutta la tensione scivolasse via, come se finalmente, potesse respirare nuovamente dopo aver trattenuto il fiato.

Lei gli sorrise e lui si scoprì a pensare che quella serata non sarebbe stata poi così male, se lei avesse seguitato a guardarlo in quel modo.

-Bene, bene- Li interruppe Pansy, sembrava sollevata. -Visto che voi due, piccioncini, andate così d'accordo, forse potreste darmi una mano a dare una sistemata a questo vestito da brivido! Non è mica Halloween Weasley-

-Ma...- Provò a protestare lui, cercando di mostrarsi vagamente offeso, ma Pansy era abituata ad averla vinta con Bossi ben più duri del povero Ron e, dopo averlo zittito con un'occhiata a metà fra il seducente e l'assassino

-Zitto e seguimi caro. Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai!- Ron si arrese praticamente subito e non c'entrava il fatto che la sua dama gli camminasse davanti e che il vestito le fasciasse il fondoschiena evidenziandone la forma perfetta!

Con una risatina timida, che mise ancora più in evidenza la sua aria dedicata, l'amica di Pansy, si rivolse ad Harry,

-Mi sa che farò meglio a seguirla, o si arrabbierà con me. Tu che fai, vieni?- Gli chiese, alzando i suoi incredibili occhi grigi su di lui, Harry non ebbe scelta, l'avrebbe seguita anche in una fornace ardente. Invece si trovò ad entrare semplicemente in un'aula vuota, dove le ragazze, con qualche tocco di bacchetta, resero almeno presentabile l'orrendo vestito di Ron: eliminarono il pizzo con un incantesimo tagliente, mutarono il colore da indefinito a un nero profondo e, con molti, molti incantesimi di pulizia, resero il tessuto morbido e pulito!

Infine Pansy estrasse dalla piccola borsa che portava appesa al polso una minuscola fialetta di profumo, se ne mise qualche goccia su un dito per poi avvicinarsi a Ron e sfiorargli i lati del collo.  
-Ecco fatto, così stai molto meglio, tesoro-. Il ragazzo arrossì, tossichiando e si sottrasse al contatto, un po' troppo " _intimo_ ", ma, in effetti Ron pareva molto più a suo agio ora. Harry fu loro grato.

Prendendo il suo cavaliere sottobraccio, la Serpeverde esortò tutti a ritornare nell'atrio.

-È meglio che ci sbrighiamo, o rischiamo di far tardi!- Disse uscendo dall'aula a passo di carica, imitata dall'amica che aveva trovato il coraggio di appoggiare la propria mano, incerta e timida, sul braccio teso di Harry, scrutandolo di nascosto per vedere la reazione del suo cavaliere. Quel contatto procurava al ragazzo una strana e piacevole sensazione che lo catapultò in un altro mondo assorbendolo al punto da non notare Cho sotto braccio a Cedric, non vedere Hermione, accompagnata addirittura da Victor Krum, né di gustarsi la reazione di Rondi fronte alla coppia... fu scosso dai suoi pensieri solo dall'arrivo della professoressa McGranitt, che gli annunciava che doveva essere lui, assieme agli altri tre campioni tremaghi, ad " _aprire le danze_ ".

" _Cosa? Fantastico! Tutti che mi fissano mentre faccio la figuraccia più brutta della mia vita! Proprio davanti a lei!_ " Pensava Harry, desiderando di poter tornare indietro nel tempo, per stare più attento alle lezioni di danza.

-Fantastico! Tutti che mi fissano mentre faccio la figuraccia più brutta della mia vita!- Disse lei quasi fra sé e sé, dando voce si suoi pensieri, Harry si trovò a pensare che quella ragazza sembrava proprio capirlo quasi come se fosse una sua vecchia amica... o meglio, un amico!

-Sembra quasi che tu mi abbia letto il pensiero!- Esclamò. Lei gli regalò un sorriso.

-A te non piace stare al centro dell'attenzione?- Lo fissava con uno sguardo curioso, o forse... sorpreso. " _Perché le sembra strano che non mi_ _piaccia_ _stare al centro dell'attenzione? Con tutto quello che ha scritto di me "Il Profeta"... non starà_ _pensando_ _che mi piaccia?_ " Pensava il Grigoncino, scortandola, nella sala grande, Hermione, al braccio del campione bulgaro, li aveva sorpassati sorridendo e accennando un cenno di saluto con una mano.

-Non mi piace per niente! Anzi, è una delle cose che odio più al mondo! Però per un motivo o per l'altro, mi capita sempre!- Dovette ammettere, suo malgrado, di stava impegnando come non mai per riuscire a camminare e parlare contemporaneamente, non gli era mai sembrato così difficile, come avrebbe fatto a ballare? Ma lei lo ascoltava rapita e lui curiosamente, aveva solo una gran voglia di parlare, di raccontarsi a quella ragazza che sembrava assaporare ogni sua parola, bere ogni suo sguardo. La conosceva da pochi minuti ma non provava nessuna delle sconvolgentie frustranti sensazioni che gli suscitavano la maggior parte delle altre ragazze: niente imbarazzo, niente timidezza, si sentiva a proprio agio con lei, avrebbe parlato tutta la notte.

-Io di solito mi regolo così: faccio quello che mi diverte e mi diverto facendo quello che faccio! Agli altri non sta bene? Problemi loro! Io ho tutta l'intenzione di divertirmi stasera!- Concluse lei, facendogli l'occhiolino. " _Questa ragazza è fantastica_ " pensò Harry, curiosamente non si vergognò di quel pensiero. Anzi ne era entusiasta. Cho Chang, concedendo al braccio di Cedric per prendere posto davanti a loro, fissava Gewn come a volerla valutare, chissà che le era preso? Lei le aveva restituito lo sguardo, assottigliando gli occhi e stringendosi maggiormente ad Harry, mentre le sorrideva e la Corvonero aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Harry, frastornatobed un po' sorpreso da quando successo fra le due ragazze, sentiva il bisogno di tornare alla loro tranquilla conversazione.

-Allora il piano è: divertirsi e fregarsene di tutti gli altri! Mi piace! Ci sto! - " _Molto grifondoro_ " Le rispose strappandole l'ennesimo sorriso, " _se continui a sorridere così, penso proprio che tutti gli altri non li vedrò neanche_ ". Invece, stranamente, era lucidissimo, profondamente cosciente di tutto ciò che lo circondava! In fila dietro alle altre tre coppie di campioni, Harry, riuscì, in qualche modo, a svortare la sua dama al centro della pista senza troppi problemi e, sfoggiando tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro, ed un pizzico di menefreghismo Serpeverde, la prese in vita e diede il via alle danze. Fu allora che avvenne una specie di miracolo, lei gli possò una mano, leggiadra su una spalla e si affidò completamente a lui. Tutte le altre persone semplicemente scomparvero e si trovò a "fluttuare" per la stanza, quasi privo di peso.

Gli sembrava di volare, i passi che prima gli parevano difficili e noiosi, ora gli riuscivano naturali, Gwendoline si muoveva leggera ed aggraziata tra le sue braccia, con un'espressione assorta, sembrava gli stesse studiando il volto.

-Va tutto bene? Mi guardi come se avessi uno Schioppodo sulla faccia.- Chiese lui ironico. La musica riempiva l'aria, le aveva posato una mano sulla vita, per guidarla ed era arrostito per in attimo, ma ora sentiva il calore del suo corpo attraverso la stoffa sottile era una sensazione talmente sconvolgente che faticava ad accorgersi del resto.

-Scusa, è che non mi sembra vero!- Aveva risposto lei, gli altri invitati si erano uniti alle danze ed ora la pista era gremita di coppie danzanti. Harry sentiva il proprio cuore fare le capriole nel petto.

-Cosa?- La incalzò, voleva sentirla parlare, ancora e ancora, desiderava sapere ogni cosa di quella ragazza misteriosa, ma soprattutto voleva che lei lo guardasse con quello sguardo.

-Essere qui ...- Rispose lei dopo un istante ed abbassò gli occhi sul suo petto, sbattendo le ciglia, come per cercare di dominare un'emozione. Sembrava che avesse ancora qualcosa da aggiungere, ma all'ultimo istante avesse cambiato idea " _Forse...essere_ _qui_ _con te_?" Sperava Harry, ma pensò che non fosse importante e cambiò argomento, non sapeva che dire, ma non voleva cadere nel silenzio, così guardandosi in giro colse l'ispirazione dalla prima cosa che si trovò davanti.

-Vedi quella ragazza con il vestito viola, che balla con Victor Krum?- Le disse indicando Hermione, che, nel suo vestitino violetto, si lasciava guidare dal cercatore bulgaro, sortidendo, sembrava si stesse divertendo un sacco. Lei annuì, facendo una faccia strana ed assottigliando gli occhi. -È una mia amica. Non ci ha voluto dire con chi sarebbe venuta al ballo, ci sarà Ron che da fuori di matto!- Concluse Harry, sorridendo sotto i baffi al pensiero di come Ron si sarebbe dimostrato geloso _"Spero che non si metta a fare_ _qualche_ _scenata"_ pensava, ma in realtà l'idea lo divertiva parecchio...

-Sai, non sarei troppo sicuro al posto tuo, Pan sa il fatto suo, non si lascia certo trascurare così!- Gli aveva risposto, trascinandolo in un paio di passi un po' troppo veloci, che lo avevano quasi fatto inciampare. Hermione e Krum non erano più in vista, però ora aveva una perfetta visione di Ron, che, con entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita di Pansy Parkinson, se la tirava addosso, assolutamente indifferente al resto della sala.

-Com'è che tu chiami la tua amica "Pan" e lei invece usa il tuo cognome?- La serpeverde laveva presentata come " _Dray_ ", solo in un secondo momento aveva aggiunto che il suo nome era Gwendolin, Harry pensava che non ci fosse nome più bello in tutto il mondo! La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire una risata soffocata, prima di aggiungere:

-Puoi chiamarmi Gwen!- E accostarsi maggiormente a lui, la musica era cambiata ed ora era meno formale, così la ragazza ne approfittò per far scivolare entrambe le braccia sulle spalle di Harry. Lo fece lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo di accarezzare voluttuosamente il braccio e la spalla del Grifondoro, mentre con sguardo assorto, seguiva con gli occhi il percorso delle sue dita. Harry deglutì pesantemente, cercando di inghiottire il proprio cuore che aveva, di propria volontà, deciso di saltargli in gola. Ci fu un attimo di incertezza da parte del ragazzo, poi, decise che, se lei poteva fare una cosa simile allora anche lui poteva fare lo stesso, " _faccio quello che mi diverte_ " gli aveva detto, dopotutto e gli aveva suggerito di fare lo stesso! Con la mano tremante si era avvicinato al suo fianco, vi aveva posato delicatamente la mano, facendola poi scivolare, con un movimento dolce e sensuale, lungo tutto il suo fianco e poi dietro, sulla schiena, dalla vita fino alla spalla opposta e poi l'aveva stretta a se. Lei aveva spalancato gli occhi per un istante, colta di sorpresa, poi gli aveva socchiusi, apparentemente intenta a godersi la lenta carezza ed alla fine con le guance leggermente rosate di piacere, gli aveva sorriso. La musica era abbastanza lenta e romantica da permettere loro di ignorare le figure della danza e limitarsi a dondolare lentamente ai lati della pista, così lei semplicemente posò il capo sul suo petto, facendo aderire completamente i loro corpi. Ad Harry sembrava quasi di poter prendere il volo, come la zia di suo cugino, quando l'aveva gonfiata, un paio di anni prima, sorrise al ricordo, anche se era praticamente certo che tutti potessero udire gli assordanti battiti del suo cuore.

Ad un certo punto della serata si erano trovati con Ron, Pansy e altre coppie di amici della ragazza a ridere come matti.

-Non sono così male questi Serpeverde!- Aveva sentenziato Ron, tra una risata e l'altra. -Quando non fanno gli stronzi!- Forse aveva bevuto un po' troppo... le bevande erano tutte analcoliche naturalmente, ma naturalmente quelle che sorseggiavano le serpi erano state " _aggiustate_ " e non erano più così innoque...

-Davvero Ron? E dimmi, cosa ti piace dei Serpeverde? La scollatura della Parkinson?- Lo canzonò Harry, anche lui aveva assaggiato un sorso di quel miscuglio, prima che Gwen votasse il bicchiere in un solo lungo sorso. Ron non ritenne necessario rispondere, in fondo era chiaro: quella era la parte migliore!   
Senza rendersene conto si trovarono sotto il palco, urlando e saltando come matti al ritmo della musica. Harry non si era mai divertito tanto, gli veniva naturale lasciarsi andare a fianco di Gwen.  
Si sentiva esaltato eppure, in qualche modo, rilassato, come se avesse vicino qualcuno di cui fidarsi. Gli piaceva un sacco guardarla negli occhi, quando lei gli restituiva lo sguardo, timida eppure innegabilmente felice.

Lo aveva preso per mano, scatenandogli insondabili sentimenti a cui non sapeva dare un nome e lo aveva trascinato nuovamente in mezzo alla pista per poi allacciare le dita dietro la sua nuca e lasciarsi guidare da lui.

Harry si sentiva importante, lei si abbandonava totalmente fra le sue braccia. Poi muoveva piano un dito fra i suoi capelli, un po' come per fargli una carezza. Allora lui si sentiva confuso... come se l'unica cosa vera di tutta quella sua vita forse quel contatto, quelle dita che si infilavano nei suoi capelli, che lo trascinava in un mondo fatto di sensazioni nuove ed esaltanti.

Purtoppo però, anche quella magica serata, giungeva al termine, sempre più coppie lasciavano la sala, alcuni si salutavano e tornavano nei dormitori. Mentre altri cercavano qualche angolo nascosto nel castello o nel giardino, per continuare a " _festeggiare_ " assieme.

Gli insegnanti erano di ronda per catturare i fuggiaschi e rispedirli a letto... nel proprio letto! Piton si aggirava per il castello feroce come un mastino, era sparito già da ore, alla ricerca di coppiette appartate ed aveva rispedito in sala un sacco di serpeverde contrariati (inutile dire che gli appartenenti alle altre case, scoperti in atteggiamenti " _affettuosi_ " venivano invece spediti in punizione, non tornavano certo a divertirsi!).

Harry ballava con Gwen, stringendola dolcemente e non gli importava di nulla, finché poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo fra le sue braccia, finché poteva ascoltare il suono della sua voce, finché poteva tuffarsi in quegli occhi d'argento liquido ed abbandonarcisi, niente altro contava per lui, neanche che il suo migliore amico avesse appena litigato con Hermione. Tutta la sala si era voltata a guardarli quando lei gli aveva urlato contro.

-Hai rovinato tutto Ronald Wesley!- Prima di intimargli di andare a letto e scappare via in lacrime. Pansy si era lasciata sfuggire un commento sferzante, così Ron aveva litigato anche con lei. Ma non gli era andata altrettanto bene che con Hermione: Pansy, che non si lasciava certo trattare in quel modo da nessuno, gli aveva rifilato uno schiaffo per poi urlargli dietro tutto quello che pensava di lui, in termini tutt'altro che gentili, mentre il ragazzo se ne stava impietrito a massaggiarsi la guancia, guardandola con aria colpevole e un po' delusa. Forse Ron aveva pensato di risponderle per le rime, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la fedeltà che i Serpeverde nutrivano nei confronti degli appartenenti alla loro casa: in un battito di ciglia, Pansy fu affiancata da Blaise, seguito da una mezza dozzina di serpi.

Ridotto in minoranza, Ron, era battuto in ritirata, nascondendosi nella sala comune dei Grifondoro. Forse aveva sperato che il suo migliore amico si unisce a lui, speranza vana! Harry si era a malapena accorto di quello che era successo, e solo perché Gwen sembrava essersene interessata. Addirittura la ragazza aveva provato ad intervenire, quando la sua amica aveva iniziato ad urlare, ma Harry l'aveva trattenuta.

-Devo andare da lei... - Aveva protestato debolmente lei, anche se stava già intrecciando nuovamente le dita dietro la sua nuca.

-Se la sa cavare da sola, ci scommetto, e poi guarda- Rispose lui indicando tutti i compagni di casa della moretta, che le si affiancavano.

Scomparso Ron, Pansy aveva cominciato a ballare con Millicent e Dafne, mentre Blaise chiacchierava con dei ragazzi di Durmstrang.

Non c'era quasi più nessuno quando l'orchestra intonò l'ultimo brano della serata: era un lento, una canzone dolcissima, che parlava d'amore.

-Che bella canzone!- Aveva sussurrato lei, spalancando gli occhi e facendogli saltare il cuore in gola, per l'ennesima volta -Io l'adoro. È la mia preferita!- Ed aveva iniziato a canticchiare la canzone mentre ballavano. Harry era rapito, Gwen aveva una voce incredibile: dolce e magnifica come lei.

Man mano che la musica proseguiva, la ragazza alzava il tono, fino a sovrastare ogni altro suono, persino il battito del cuore del ragazzo che si era fatto assordante. Il testo della canzone raccontava una bellissima storia d'amore, Gwen, con la sua voce angelica, cantò tutte le strofe fino ad arrivare all'ultima che finiva con:

-"... Ti amo... "-. Gwen lo fissava negli occhi, come se quelle parole fossero rivolte a lui, solo a lui. Quella magnifica creatura, che era abbracciata a lui, aveva creato attorno a loro una " _bolla_ " fatta di note che li proteggeva e li faceva volteggiare come se fossero senza peso.

Travolto dall'emozione più intensa che avesse mai provato, Harry agì senza riflettere, la strinse a sé e, avvicinando il viso al suo, fece incontrare le loro labbra. Per un istante sentì la ragazza irrigidirsi, per la sorpresa, ma subito si rilassò e rispose al bacio. Le sue labbra morbide e carnose si muovevano sicure su quelle del ragazzo.  
Harry ci si perse in quel bacio, naufragando in un mare di sensazioni sconvolgenti. Durò solo un attimo, ma di quelli che cambiano la vita. Il tempo parve fermarsi e scorrere più veloce contemporaneamente, Gwen si aggrappava con forza a lui, che la teneva stretta, le labbra che si assaggiavano a vicenda, reclamandosi. Harry era a corto di fiato ma non voleva interrompere quel bacio, era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato, si sentiva in paradiso. Ma, improvvisamente, furono assaliti da Pansy che urlava all'amica.

-È scattato il coprifuoco! Dobbiamo andare! Subito Gwendoline!- E laveva presa per un braccio, strappandogliela letteralmente di dosso. Gwen lo fissava senza parlare, nei suoi occhi Harry poteva leggere tutto la sofferenza per essere stata separata così bruscamente da lui. Era la stessa che c'era nel suo sguardo.

-Aspetta...- La supplicò lui, ancora destabilizzato dal bacio che si erano appena scambiati. L'interruzione era stata tanto brusca da ridurre in frantumi la bolla di magia che li aveva avvolti.

-Non possiamo fermarci Potter- Pansy si era messa fra lui e la sua amica, la lontananza da Gwen era una presenza spiacevole, un dolore quasi fisico che male, gli impediva di pensare, di muoversi, sapeva solo che la rivoleva fra le sue braccia, ne aveva bisogno!

-Sì, Potter. La serata è finita- Si intromise Blaise, coprendo la " _fuga_ " delle ragazze, Pansy aveva trascinato Gwendoline quasi di peso fuori dalla sala, e lei lo aveva fissato fino all'ultimo secondo, come se volesse imprimersi nella memoria il suo volto, come se fosse l'ultima volta che lo vedeva. "Non può essere, io devo DEVO rivederla!

-Dobbiamo proprio andare!- Concluse il Serpeverde, mentre Pansy, vinta ogni resistenza, usciva finalmente dalla sala, trascinando la ragazza con sé. Voleva seguirla, doveva fermarla! Tenerla con sé!  
-Levati dalle palle Zabini o io...- Ma anche quei due trogloditi di Tiger e Goyle si erano uniti a Zabini e gli bloccavano la strada! " _Dannati Serpeverde il loro spirito di squadra_!". Pensò quando anche le ragazze si unirono al trio.

-Tu cosa fai? Potter? C'è pieno di insegnanti, estrai la bacchetta ectibtrovi in punizione prima ancora fi riuscire a puntarmela contro!- Gli aveva intimato Blaise. Alla fine dovete rinunciare! Di malavoglia e parecchio depresso, tornò nel dormitorio, Ron dormiva, così come tutti gli altri a parte Neville che, arrivato pochi minuti prima di lui, si stava preparando per la notte. Aveva passato una bella serata, Neville, era felice e voleva parlare, ma Harry non se la sentiva, non vedeva l'ora di trovarsi solo con i suoi pensieri.

Si tolse solo la veste e le scarpe e, ancora vestito, si infilò sotto le coperte, abbracciato al cuscino, pensando e ripensando ad ogni secondo di quella incredibile serata.

......

Nello stesso momento, nei dormitori di Serpeverde, nella stanza di un certo biondino aristocratico e altezzoso, Gwendoline Gladys Dray, si stava specchiando attentamente, si era tolta le scarpe e si rimirava come se fosse ipnotizzata dal suo riflesso.

Pansy, seduta sul letto dell'amico, la scrutava con aria ansiosa.

-Tesoro...- La chiamò dolcemente, - Non è l'ora di togliersi quel pendente?- La ragazza non rispondeva. Qualcuno bussò alla porta, era Blaise.

-Allora?- Chiese a Pansy, lei alzò le spalle come a dire che non sapeva più che fare, così ci provo lui.

-Dray, come va? Non vorresti togliere quel pendente?- La ragazza si voltò verso di loro con uno sguardo vuoto e perso, poi un lampo passò sul suo volto.

-Ti piacerebbe vedermi vestito da donna? Pervertito!- Rispose con un ghigno. -Per prima cosa via queste!- Urlò infilandosi una mano sotto la gonna e sfilando un paio di mutandine di pizzo. -È tutta la sera che mi fanno impazzire!- Sospirò con un sorriso di sollievo, poi si infilò un paio di pantaloni del pigiama da uomo e si tolse il resto dei vestiti.

-Accipicchia tesoro, complimenti!- Se ne uscì Pansy, quando la vide a torso nudo. "Lei" non ci aveva neppure fatto caso, d'altronde era abituata a girare svestita fino alla vita, senza alcun problema, nessuno ci avrebbe dovuto fare caso.

-Niente male davvero!-Aggiunse Blaise, che sembrava ipnotizzato dal suo petto

-Perché? Che c'è?- Chiese lei perplessa, per poi abbassare lo sguardo, cosa aveva di strano? Gli amici l'avevano vista così migliaia di volte, solo che, di solito, non aveva un paio dibtette da urlo, lì davanti...

-Ah! È per queste?- Chiese, indicandosi il prosperoso seno, che attirava le attenzioni dei ragazzi, non si sentiva in imbarazzo, non molto almeno, insomma non è che quello fosse veramente il suo corpo, anche se, lo sguardo insistente di Blaise cominciava a farla sentire a disagio -Ma siete dei maniaci! E tu non eri gay, Zabini?- Li redarguì, mentre si copriva il petto con una mano e con l'altra si toglieva il medaglione. Il seno scomparve, i lunghi capelli si accorciano, la figura crebbe di statura ed i delicati lineamenti femminili furono sostituiti da altri, altrettanto delicati ma tipicamente maschili.

Draco Malfoy, Nobile Serpeverde purosangue, per prima cosa, non appena ebbe riconquistato il suo aspetto abituale, si controllò dentro i pantaloni e, con un sospiro di sollievo sussurrò.

-Bentornato amico! Mi sei mancato!- Parlando alle sue " _parti basse_ ". Pansy era scandalizzata, mentre Blaise dichiarò.

-Ti preferivo con le tette Draco-

-Ma quanto siete " _delicati_ "! Adesso che avete visto che sto bene e non mi taglierò le vene, potete anche levarvi dai piedi!- Disse il biondo, infilandosi la casacca del pigiama.

-Ma non ti metti le mutande?- Chiese Blaise un po' curioso ed un po' arrapato.

-Perché? Vorresti goderti lo spettacolo? Ti piacerebbe, pervertito!- Lo sgridò Draco, spingendolo fuori dalla porta.

-Buonanotte tesoro!- Gli disse invece l'amica, abbracciandolo velocemente. Lui invece la strinse maggiormente a sé sussurrandole.

-Buonanotte Pan! E grazie!- Lei gli diede un bacio fraterno su una guancia.

-Perché tu puoi baciarlo mentre io vengo sbattuto fuori?- Si lamentò Blaise.

-Perché io non mi comporto da maniaco! Notte Blay. Notte Dray.-

-Notte ragazzi- Salutò ancora il biondo, mentre chiudeva la porta.

Finalmente Era solo! Finalmente era libero di perdersi nei suoi pensieri, nei ricordi della serata più incredibile della sua vita, con due dita sfiorò in una leggerissima carezza il pendente fatato che gli aveva consentito di vivere quelle ore da sogno, si infilò sotto le coperte e, abbracciato al cuscino, passò tutta la notte rivivendo, minuto per minuto, la favola che aveva appena vissuto.

.


	2. La seconda prova Drarry

**_La seconda prova del torneo tre maghi, Harry deve "recuperare" la persona più importante della sua vita dalle profondità del lago nero._ **

**_Chi troverà là sotto?_ **

**_Buona lettura._**  
  


**_La seconda prova_**  
  


Il ballo del ceppo era stato spettacolare, entusiasmante, bellissimo.

Da quella sera Harry non faceva altro che pensare e ripensare a quegli occhi grigi, con riflessi d’argento, che gli facevano battere il cuore.

Si perdeva per ore, fantasticando su quella serata, rivivendo le splendide emozioni che aveva provato con quell'incredibile ragazza.

Forse per questo non aveva ancora risolto l’enigma dell’uovo.

-Ma cosa cavolo sta combinando quel tonto!?- Si lamentava Draco, con i suoi due consueti complici, era preoccupato da morire. 

Gli altri campioni sembravano aver già risolto l’enigma ed erano impegnati a studiare le tecniche per superare la prova.  
Lui, invece, si aggirava per il castello in una sorta di catalessi.

-Ti vuoi calmare Dray? Ti verranno le rughe se continui così! – lo redarguì Blaise.

-Queste prove sono pericolose! Mio padre dice che avevano eliminato il torneo perché ci scappava sempre il morto! Secondo lui Potter non ha nessuna possibilità di uscirne vivo! –

La preoccupazione che provava aveva raggiunto vertici allarmanti.

Si era appena ripreso dopo il ballo.

Se Potter se n’era andato in giro in estasi, sfoggiando un sorriso a trentadue denti ed un espressione sognante dipinta in faccia, Draco aveva impiegato giorni e giorni ad uscire dalla depressione.

Aveva trascorso qualche ora nella vita che desiderava vivere: tra le braccia di Harry per poi ritrovarsi solo a sognare di poterlo baciare ancora ed ancora…

Sogno che si era subito scontrato con la realtà, altro che baci! Harry neppure lo vedeva! Era talmente preso dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, che non coglieva più, neppure, le provocazioni che Draco gli lanciava.

Il Serpeverde si sentiva sempre più invisibile. Faceva male.

Per fortuna poteva contare sui suoi migliori amici, alle volte si domandava cosa avrebbe fatto senza di loro.

-Magiari ha già risolto l’enigma ed è già preparato- Stava dicendo Pansy per tentare di rassicurarlo.

I ragazzi la guardarono con un'espressione interrogativa.

-Che c’è! – Esclamò lei sulla difensiva - Sta sempre con quella secchiona so-tutto-io della Granger! Tutto quello studiare dovrà pur servire a qualcosa!- Ma i compagni non sembravano convinti.

-Ok! Avete ragione, non ci credo neanche io- Ammise la ragazza, arrendendosi.

-Cosa possiamo fare?- Chiese Draco, quasi fra sé e sé.

-Noi?- Rispose Blaise- "Noi" non possiamo fare proprio niente Dray. Togliti dalla testa di impantanarti ancora in qualche casino! –

-Blay non ha tutti i torti, tesoro, sarebbe molto meglio se tu cercassi di dimenticarlo, osservarlo tutto il giorno e parlare continuamente di lui non ti aiuta.-

Ma Draco non li stava ascoltando affatto.

-Blay, non potresti chiedere ancora all’amico del tuo ragazzo? –

-No! Assolutamente no, Dray! Non ci stavi ascoltando? È proprio quello di cui stavamo parlando- Si infuriò il moro.

-Ti prego, per l’ultima volta! – Lo supplicò Draco.

-No tesoro, la finiamo qua. È per il tuo bene.- Si intromise Pansy.

-Per il mio bene, Pan? Davvero? adesso anche voi prendete decisioni al posto mio "per il mio bene”! Come non bastassero i miei genitori a governare tutta la mia vita! – Si infuriò lui.

-Basta Dray- Disse Blaise intromettendosi.- Hai vinto, lo farò! Ma ti avverto Malfoy, questa è l’ultima volta! Non ti asseconderò più in questa pazzia.- Sbottò, poi addolcendo i toni aggiunse, -Non voglio decidere la tua strada al posto tuo Draco, ma non voglio che tu stia così male… Voglio indietro il mio migliore amico: fanatico, stronzo ed egocentrico, tutto il dannato, irritante pacchetto! Mi manca!-

Draco fu colpito dal discorso dell’amico, si era arrabbiato, ma sapeva che avevano ragione, erano solo preoccupati per lui.

Erano amici da tutta la vita e Blaise e Pansy non lo avevano mai allontanato, non lo avevano mai tradito, gli erano sempre stati a fianco. Se lo meritavano che lui tornasse da loro, e la smettesse di farli preoccupare!!

-Ok, aiutatemi a risolvere questo casino e poi farò di tutto per togliermelo dalla testa. - Promise loro.

Aveva tutta l’intenzione di mantenere la promessa.

……….

-Allora Blaise, sei riuscito a fartelo dire? –

-Buona giornata anche a te, Draco- Rispose il moro sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi.

Il compagno di casa si era infilato nella sua stanza, la mattina presto, svegliandolo. Ed era domenica!  
Non lo avrebbe perdonato troppo facilmente!

-Sì! Sì! Buongiorno bell’addormentato! Allora? vuoi parlare? –

-Non prima di una bella tazza di caffè, principessa!- E, così dicendo, lasciò Draco, disperato, ad urlargli dietro ed andò a farsi una lunga doccia.

All’uscita dal bagno, trovò la propria camera, invasa non solo dal compagno, che sembrava essersi calmato parecchio, ma anche da Pansy che… reggeva una grossa tazza di caffè!

-Quanto ti amo, Pansy! – Dichiarò Blaise prendendo la tazza che lei gli porgeva.

-Certo tesoro, è ovvio che voi due mi amiate! come fareste senza di me? Adesso caro, non ti sembra di averlo torturato a sufficienza? Digli cosa hai scoperto, per favore, prima che mi faccia ammattire –

-Posso almeno vestirmi, prima? - Chiese il ragazzo, che indossava solamente un piccolo asciugamano legato in vita.

Pansy osservò il corpo color cioccolato del compagno, la pelle scura e asciutta sembrava velluto e i muscoli ben definiti lo facevano assomigliare ad una statua di onice, non potè proprio trattenersi, sospirando gli soffiò un:

-Se ci tieni… a me sembri fin troppo vestito “tesoro”! –

Con un ghigno malizioso Blaise si voltò per vestirsi.

Draco non ce la faceva più dall'impazienza, aveva bisogno di sapere, e subito!

Ma Blaise non era propenso a collaborare, quindi doveva lasciar fare a Pansy, lei avrebbe risolto tutto, lei risolveva sempre tutto.

-Olaf non ha voluto dirmi altro- Stava dicendo Zabini dopo essersi rivestito, con tutto comodo (Pansy aveva rischiato l'infarto quando l’asciugamano, che copriva il compagno, era “scivolato” mostrando l’altro in tutta la sua gloria, per fortuna era di spalle, ma anche così…)

-Tutto qui? Non può essere così facile- Insisteva Draco.

-Eppure è così! – Confermava Blaise - Deve solo metterlo dentro l’acqua, ed aprirlo ovviamente!-

-Questo mi pareva ovvio! – Si intromise Pansy.

-Non sottovalutiamo la sua incapacità di arrivare anche alle conclusioni più elementari!- Fece notare Draco, rassegnato, trovando che anche gli altri erano d’accordo.

\- Sì, ma adesso che sappiamo cosa dovrebbe fare, come facciamo a dirlo a lui? – Continuò la ragazza.

-Il problema non è dirglielo- Intervenne Blaise -Ma fare in modo che lui si fidi di noi abbastanza, da seguire le nostre istruzioni.-

-Ci vorrebbe qualcuno di cui si possa fidare.- Convenne Pansy.

-Magiari, Gwendoline potrebbe scrivergli una lettera...- Azzardò Blaise.

-Sai Blaise, penso che Gwen dovrebbe dirgliele di persona certe cose- Gli rispose l'amico, facendo l'occhiolino.

-No Dray! Non ci pensare neanche! Avevi promesso!- Lo sgridò Pansy.

-Avevo promesso che me lo sarei levato dalla testa non appena risolta questa questione, Pan! E ho tutta l’intenzione di farlo! Ma prima, devo assicurarmi che esca vivo da questa prova!-

-Non sarò al tuo fianco mentre ti rovini con le tue stesse mani Dray- Lo apostrofò Blaise esasperato -Ti stai facendo solo del male! Mi sono stancato di ripetertelo!-

-Blay, calmati tesoro, ha detto che questa volta è l’ultima, diamogli ancora una possibilità.- Lo supplicò Pansy.

Lui era incerto, non voleva perdere il suo migliore amico, ma non poteva certo restargli accanto e sostenerlo, mentre lui pareva impegnato ad autodistruggersi. Ed ora anche Pansy gli dava corda. "Accidenti a lei!"

-Va bene- Concesse infine. -Ma solo perché me l’ha chiesto Pansy! E siamo d’accordo, Dray, conclusa questa storia ti dimenticherai di lui! A costo di obliviarti con le mie mani.- Deliberò il moro risoluto!

……

Lunedì mattina!

Prima ora pozioni!

Con Serpeverde!

La triade del dolore, ogni Grifondoro del quarto anno odiava il lunedì mattina, ma nessuno quanto Harry Potter!

In più, siccome piove sempre sul bagnato, la Parkinson aveva deciso di importunarlo, ancora prima di entrare in aula!

-Buongiorno Potter- Trillò lei allegra.

Di solito Pansy non era fra quelli che si prendevano gioco di lui, non aveva motivo per avercela con lei, ma durante il ballo del ceppo Ron ed Hermione avevano litigato, Harry non aveva capito per quale motivo, ma sapeva che la Serpeverde c’entrava qualcosa!

\- Buongiorno! Già impegnata a tramare di prima mattina Parkinson?-

-Quanta cavalleria Grifondoro Potter! Che ci fai tra i Grifoni? Saresti una Serpe perfetta!! – Lo sfottè lei.

Harry cominciava ad avere i suoi dubbi riguardo a questo argomento, fu abbastanza impressionato che proprio Pansy Parkinson e se ne fosse, in qualche modo, resa conto.

-Comunque Potter, se hai finito con il sarcasmo, questa è per te! – Disse, porgendogli una lettera. - E, Potter, vedi di dire alla tua ragazza che io non sono il vostro gufo! –

-Sì, sì! Me l’hanno già detta questa- Fece lui sovrappensiero, poi realizzò quello che lei gli aveva appena detto.  
-Aspetta Parkinson di chi stai parlando? –

Ma lei si era già volatilizzata.  
Harry si affrettò al suo posto e, nascosto dietro le spalle di Ron, lesse velocemente il mittente della lettera, tanto bastò per spedirlo al settimo cielo.

Lunedì mattina, prima ora pozioni, con un Piton furioso e una ventina di Serpeverde irritanti: la sua ora preferita!

……

-Fammi capire Harry - Stava dicendo Hermione.

-Questa ragazza misteriosa, si presenta con la Parkinson, parlate per tutta la sera e lei non ti dice praticamente niente di sé, poi scompare nel nulla senza neanche salutare! Infine, ti scrive una lettera e tu che fai? Ti presenti al l’appuntamento, da solo, e con l’uovo d'oro della prima prova?-

-Sembra sospetto anche a me, amico!-

Era bello vedere i suoi due migliori amici andare d’accordo, ma non era sicuro che vederli sotterrare l’ascia di guerra e coalizzarsi per sgridarlo, fosse poi così piacevole.

-Ma non capite che, se non mi presento all’appuntamento, potrei non vederla mai più?... Cioè, come farei a scoprire perché è scappata via così?-

Si corresse Harry, timoroso di essersi scoperto troppo.

-Perché ti interessa amico? Dammi retta, lascia perdere!- Concluse Ron sbrigativo, mostrando la sua consueta sensibilità da troll.

Ma Hermione aveva iniziato a sospettare quali fossero le vere motivazioni dell’amico.

-Fammi vedere ancora la pergamena – Concesse incerta -Eppure questa grafia mi è familiare, se solo riuscissi a ricordarmi a chi appartiene –

-E se fosse la Parkinson che gli ha fatto uno scherzo? – Azzardò Ron.

Dopo lo schiaffo che aveva ricevuto, in conclusione del loro appuntamento, era più che propenso ad incolpare la Serpeverde di ogni cattiveria possibile!

Gli amici lo ignorarono!

-Ok, Harry- Concesse Hermione -Credo che dovresti andare, se per te è importante chiarire, però vedi di stare attento. E naturalmente è escluso che tu ti porti dietro l’uovo d’oro!- Autorizzò lei alla fine.

…..

L’appuntamento era alle 20:00, davanti alla statua di Boris il basito.

Harry aveva letto e riletto le poche righe vergate sulla pergamena fino quasi a consumarla con lo sguardo. Ormai le sapevo a memoria:

Caro Harry,

aveva scritto la ragazza

ho trascorso una bellissima serata in tua compagnia, mi piacerebbe rivederti.

Se anche tu provi la stessa cosa, ti aspetto stasera davanti alla statua di Boris il basito, alle 20:00.

Nella speranza di vederti presto,

Tua,

Gwendoline Gladys Dray

P. S. Porteresti con te l’uovo d’oro? Mi piacerebbe da morire vederlo, sono curiosa.

Tua!!!! Si era firmata tua….

Harry sapeva che era solo una formula cortese, ma quanto era bello immaginarsi che fosse vero, che lei fosse veramente sua...

Inoltre, la Parkinson, gli aveva messo la pulce nell’orecchio, insinuando che lei fosse la sua ragazza.

Harry si era concesso di indulgere a questi pensieri per tutta la giornata, diventando sempre più agitato ed irrequieto. Alle 19:10 era già al quinto piano, in trepidante attesa di fronte alla statua.

-Tempus- Aveva lanciato l’incantesimo per sapere quanto tempo fosse trascorso: meno di 5 minuti! “Forse ho esagerato ad essere qui così presto!”.

Cominciava a rendersi conto di aver fatto un errore, sarebbe morto per l’impazienza.

Quello che non si aspettava, era trovare una distrazione così inattesa e sgradita!

Draco Malfoy stava camminando verso di lui, con aria distratta.

Quando alzò lo sguardo e lo vide sembrò parecchio sorpreso. “Ma non poteva arrivare qualcun altro? Chiunque altro!”

-Bene, bene, bene- ghignò il biondo- Cosa ci fa San Potter da queste parti?-

-Che vuoi Malfoy? Perché non continui a fare quello che stavi facendo e non ti levi di torno?-

-E rinunciare al piacere della tua compagnia? Come sei riservato sfregiato, ed io che speravo di poter trascorrere qualche bel momento con te, ma certo, tu sei troppo impegnato a salvare unicorni e battere draghi! – Lo sfottè Malfoy.

-Sempre meglio di farsi un giro nelle mutande del tuo amichetto, furetto!- Rispose Harry con un ghigno furbo.

\- Ma come osi!-

\- Fammi indovinare: tuo padre lo verrà a sapere!- Seguitò a prenderlo in giro Harry, oramai ci aveva preso gusto!

Ma doveva avere toccato un tasto sbagliato, perché Draco, anziché dare in escandescenze come Harry si sarebbe aspettato, assunse un’aria seria ed un po’ pensierosa.

-Su questo puoi scommetterci, Potter! Lui viene sempre a sapere ogni cosa, prima o poi!- Dal tono e dall’espressione che aveva, Harry non avrebbe saputo dire se la considerasse una cosa positiva o meno!

\- Comunque si può sapere cosa diavolo combini Potty?- Lo istigò Draco.

\- Come non lo sai? La tua ragazza non ti ha avvisato?-

\- Si può sapere di chi stai parlando? Quale ragazza-

-Ma come, tu e la Parkinson non state insieme? Siete sempre appiccicati!-

\- Mi fa piacere che mi osservi con tanta attenzione, ma no, io e Pansy non stiamo insieme. Io non ho bisogno di perdere tempo cercandomi la ragazza come voi poveri sfigati! Quando sarà il momento, i miei genitori stipuleranno un contratto, che garantirà un'alleanza vantaggiosa per la nostra famiglia.-

\- Che cosa triste!- Sentenzò Harry.

\- Può darsi!- Ammise il Serpeverde- ma ha funzionato per migliaia di anni, andrà bene anche per me. e poi... –

Voleva aggiungere qualcosa… ma cosa? E poi... non amerò mai nessuno quanto amo tè?

\- E poi cosa Malfoy?-

\- E poi, non sono per niente affari tuoi! Vero sfregiato?- Aggiunse invece con la solita aria strafottente- Comunque adesso me ne vado! Non ho mica tutto questo tempo da buttare stando con te, ci si vede Potty!-

Concluse girando i tacchi e tornando da dove era venuto.

Harry era basito, aveva avuto davvero una conversazione quasi normale con Draco Malfoy?

Era, senza ombra di dubbio, la cosa più strana che gli fosse mai capitata, e lui aveva affrontato draghi e basilischi, aveva volato su un ippogrifo, sconfitto il tranello del diavolo, chiacchierato con un'agromantula, viaggiato nel tempo, senza contare il fatto che era l’unico essere vivente al mondo ad essere sopravvissuto all anatema che uccide!

Eppure quelle poche frasi scambiate in un corridoio deserto, ad un’ora improponibile, dopo essersi incontrati per caso, senza saltarsi alla gola, erano di gran lunga la cosa più sorprendente che gli fosse capitata.

Aveva visto aprirsi una breccia nella corazza del serpeverde, era sconvolto!

Ma non poté rifletterci su troppo, perché, dopo pochi minuti, fu travolto dall’emozione.

La dama che era stata al centro dei suoi pensieri per giorni e settimane, stava camminando verso di lui. Indossava un paio di jeans ed una semplice maglietta, era bellissima, lo sarebbe stata in ogni caso.

-Ciao- Disse semplicemente lei, sorridendogli.

Harry non riusciva a crederci, era così incredibile vedersela davanti in carne ed ossa, poterla fissare nei suoi occhi di nuvola screziati d’argento.

\- Ciao- Rispose lui incapace di aggiungere altro.

\- Ho incrociato Malfoy. che si allontanava da qui, tutto bene? Se ti ha infastidito io ho un buon gancio sinistro!-

Ironizzò lei, Harry si sentì immediatamente a suo agio, succedeva sempre, quando si trovava con lei.

\- Strano, ma si è comportato quasi amichevolmente, o perlomeno non era troppo sgradevole!- Harry sembrava perplesso.

\- E ti sembra strano?- Rise lei.

\- Se lo conoscessi sapresti che è molto strano, a proposito sai che anche Hermione l’ha preso a pugni l’anno scorso? –

\- La ragazza del cercatore bulgaro?- Chiese Gwen con una buffa espressione- Ni parli sempre di lei, devo essere gelosa?-

\- No, Hermione è solo un’amica –

\- Ok! Se lo dici tu, ci credo. – Poi, guardandosi in giro e prendendolo per mano aggiunse - Vieni con me, veloce. –

Gli diede il tempo solo di afferrare un fagotto che aveva posato a terra e lo trascinò verso la quarta porta.

\- Pansy ha scoperto la parola d’ordine di questo posto, ci sei mai stato?-

\- No! È fantastico! Ma che posto è? –

\- È il bagno dei prefetti –

Il posto era magnifico, pieno di mosaici alle pareti e vetrate spettacolari ed al centro una enorme vasca con almeno un centinaio di rubinetti.

Gwen li aprì e l’acqua profumata riempì la vasca.

-Spogliati! Voglio fare il bagno!- disse lei.

"Cosa? Ma stai scherzando?" Pensò Harry, poi lei si tolse la maglietta e lui non pensò più.

In men che non si dica si trovò vestito della sola biancheria intima ed immerso nell’acqua calda e profumata, con la ragazza piu sexy che avesse mai visto.

-Perché con te mi viene tutto facile?-

Le chiese interrompendola, mentre si stava rilassando nell’acqua.

-Che vuoi dire, scusa?- chiese lei curiosa avvicinandosi.

-Quando sono con te faccio cose che non farei mai con altre persone-

Cercò di spiegarle, il timido e riservato grifondoro. Mentre la ragazza lo raggiungeva e gli si sedeva in grembo, passando le mani dietro il suo collo e intrecciandole sulla nuca, come aveva fatto mentre ballavano.

-Forse perché ti senti a tuo agio con me- Ipotizzò lei con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo - Sono contenta che tu ti senta così, perché succede anche a me.-

Sussurrò, posando le labbra sulle sue, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, come per assaggiarsi, avevano tempo, non c’era nessuno ad interromperli.

"Che diavolo sto facendo dannazione? Ho promesso a Pansy di non farmi coinvolgere troppo! ".

Pensava lei, senza riuscire però a scollare le labbra da quelle di Harry, che si facevano sempre più insistenti.

"Al diavolo, se da domani devo scordarmi di lui, stasera mi sazierò dei suoi baci! ".

Decise infine, capitolando e socchiudendo le labbra per permettere al ragazzo di insinuare la lingua.

Quella intrusione fu tanto inaspettata quanto piacevole.

Si baciarono a lungo, dolcemente, poi con foga crescente, accarezzandosi a vicenda la pelle nuda lambita dall'acqua tiepida, fino a quando Harry, in preda ad una emozione che rischiava di travolgerlo, non si scostò da lei ansimando.

-Un attimo, ho bisogno di fermarmi un attimo- Ansimò.

Lei lo guardava, con occhi accesi di desiderio e le labbra arrossate e gonfie di baci. Era uno spettacolo.

-Hai portato quello che ti avevo chiesto?- Gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce suadente.

-Sì certo, lo prendo- Rispose semplicemente lui, uscendo dalla vasca e prendendo da terra il fagotto che si era portato dietro.

Avvolto tra le pieghe del mantello c’era l’uovo d’oro, quello che aveva sottratto all'ungaro spinato durante la prima prova.

-È quello l'uovo d'oro? È bellissimo –

Affermò lei con entusiasmo, saltellava nell’acqua che le arrivava in vita come una bambina.

-Posso vederlo?- Lo supplicò curiosa. Harry glielo porse.

-Che succede se lo apro?- chiese poi, aprendolo, senza aspettare la risposta.

Un urlo disumano eruppe dall’uovo, qualcosa che feriva le orecchie!

Gwen lo lasciò accidentalmente cadere in acqua, spaventata dal frastuono ed ecco che… come per magia, il terribile rumore cessò ed una melodia ovattata e distante si udì provenire dall’acqua.

Harry era sconvolto, si gettò in acqua a fianco alla ragazza.

-Come hai fatto? Io ci provo da settimane –

-Non lo so, non so neanche cosa ho fatto di preciso… Mi è solo caduto in acqua!-

-Riesci a capire cosa dice?- chiese lui concentrato sulla filastrocca.

-Non bene- Rispose lei concentrandosi a sua volta -Forse dovremmo mettere la testa sott’acqua-Azzardò.

Harry dovette pensare che era una buona idea, perché ci provò subito, seguito dalla compagna.

Lì, immerso nell'acqua tiepida, mentre fissava gli occhi cerulei della ragazza, udì per la prima volta le parole dell’ indovinello. Emerse tossendo.

-Che significa per te? –

-Non sono sicura, però mi sa che riguarda il Lago Nero…. –

-È qualcosa che devo fare in un’ora! Non dovrò nuotare per un’ora, secondo te?-

-Non penso- Rispose lei, -Sembra più qualcosa che ha a che fare con gli avvicini, sono propenso a credere che tu ti debba immergere per un’ora!- Concluse.

-E come diavolo dovrei fare a trattenere il fiato per un’ora, secondo te?- La aggredì lui.

-Ehi!- Si ribellò lei- Che vuoi che ne sappia! Io stavo solo cercando di darti una mano!-

Resosi conto dell’errore, Harry cercò di correre subito ai ripari.

-Scusa, scusa, hai ragione- Supplicava- Dovrei solo ringraziarti, senza di te starei ancora cercando di risolvere l’enigma! Ti prego Gwen non andartene, resta ancora qualche minuto!- Concluse con un’aria suplice.

La ragazza non voleva cedere così, immediatamente, ma come avrebbe potuto resistere a quegli occhioni da cucciolo?

-Ok, cucciolotto! Se me lo chiedi così- Replicò intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca e accarezzandolo fra i capelli, come sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

-Poi smettila di pensarci per stasera, sono sicura che la tua amica Hermione conoscerà di certo un incantesimo che possa aiutarti!-

Concluse lei, con un ghigno divertito, prima di sporgersi nuovamente verso di lui e reclamare le sue labbra.

……

-TU L’HAI BACIATO! Non provare a negarlo Draco Malfoy!-

-E sì, fratello, hai le labbra tutte gonfie ed arrossate, non puoi nasconderlo-

Disse Blaise, incerto se essere arrabbiato o divertito. Pansy non aveva dubbi, era infuriata!

-LO AVEVI PROMESSO MALFOY- strillava, - Mi hai guardato negli occhi e hai promesso che non lo avresti baciato!-

-Davvero ti aspettavi che mantenesse una promessa del genere, Pan?-

Blaise stava prendendo le sue difese, "che buffa inversione di ruoli" pensava Draco senza osare aprire bocca "di solito è lei quella comprensiva che mi difende! Certo che Pansy arrabbiata fa proprio paura! ".

\- E poi sinceramente, a questo punto, non vedo proprio che differenza possa fare, ormai c’è dentro con tutte le scarpe!- Sentenziò il moro rassegnato.

-Non lo capisci che più ti avvicini a lui, più starai male quando te ne dovrai allontanare?- Obiettava lei ancora arrabbiata ma un po’ più calma.

-Basta adesso Pansy!- Disse Draco -Ha ragione Blaise, non fa più nessuna differenza e poi abbiamo un altro problema più urgente, dobbiamo trovare un modo per restare sott’acqua, senza respirare, per un’ora!-

-Uffa Draco, perché dobbiamo farlo noi? Se l’è cavata per tre anni senza il nostro aiuto, com'è che, ad un tratto, non riesce più nemmeno ad allacciarsi le scarpe da solo?- Chiese Blaise.

Draco sembrava imbarazzato.

\- Diciamo che potrei aver fatto qualcosina per aiutarlo negli anni scorsi... -

-Cioè? Che hai combinato Draco?-

Chiese Pansy, che si stava nuovamente alterando.

-Niente di che, vi ricordate quell'elfo domestico pasticcione? L’ho spedito ad aiutarlo!-

-Quello che tuo padre ha dovuto liberare?- Si intromise Blaise curioso -C’entra Potter?-

-Sì, è stato lui a costringere mio padre a liberarlo...-

……

Anche Harry si trovava in una situazione simile, aveva raccontato della serata gli amici, ed Hermione si era arrabbiata con lui per essere stato così inprudente.

Ma Ron pareva eccitato come poche volte lo aveva visto.

-Vuoi dire che avete fatto il bagno assieme? Miseriaccia amico! Tutte a te le fortune!-

Commentava Ron, mentre Hermione aveva altre priorità.

-Vogliamo concentrarci per un attimo sulle cose importanti? Come farai a stare sott’acqua per un’ora intera?-

-E ti ha detto quando la rivedrai?- chiese Ron quasi contemporaneamente.

Harry decise di rispondere alla domanda più importante, ignorando l'altra.

-Mi ha detto che non riuscirà a tornare ad Hogwarts, anche stavolta corso un sacco di rischi, però pensa che ci potremmo vedere in estate- Rispose felice all’amico.

Ma Hermione non era d’accordo:- Se ci arrivi all’estate!- Sibilò irata, prima di andarsene e mollarli da soli.

-Anche a te è sembrato che volesse provvedere personalmente a farmi fuori?- Si chiese Harry leggermente preoccupato.

-Lasciala sbollire amico, vedrai che le passa – Rispose Ron fatalista come al solito! - Piuttosto, adesso che non c’è, possiamo concentrarci su quello che è davvero importante: come ce le ha le tette?-

-Ron! Sei disgustoso. Comincio a sentire la mancanza di Hermione! Almeno davanti a lei cerchi di trattenerti!-

….

-Professor Piton, scusi il disturbo, posso entrare?-

-Vieni Draco, sono solo- Rispose Severus aprendo la porta del suo studio al figlioccio - Perché mi cerchi, è successo qualcosa? Ti ha convocato tuo padre?-

\- No zio, avevo solo voglia di passare un po’ di tempo con te, posso aiutarti? Cosa prepari?- Chiese il ragazzo premuroso, passando ad un tono più colloquiale.

Doveva essere formale davanti agli altri studenti, ma quando restavano soli poteva chiamare il suo padrino con l'appellativo che gli riservava da quando era piccolo.

Piton era alquanto dubbioso sull'atteggiamento del figlioccio, ma decise di dargli retta, era curioso di vedere dove sarebbe arrivato.

-Certo un aiuto mi farebbe comodo, ci sarebbero da sminuzzare quei vermi-

Indicò maliziosamente, era un lavoro disgustoso, lo schizzinoso marmocchio si sarebbe senz'altro rifiutato.

-Ok!-Disse semplicemente, mettendosi al lavoro.

"Dev'essere proprio determinato…. O disperato! ". Pensò il professore, mentre lo guardava lavorare, era veloce e preciso, sarebbe diventato un eccellente pozionista.

-Che cosa sono questi esseri zio?-

-Sono larve di doxy, stai separando i vivi dai morti vero?-

-Certamente zio non preoccuparti, a cosa servono?- Cercava di fare conversazione, era quasi comico, ma Severus sapeva dove voleva arrivare.

-Hanno molto interessanti usi, tuttavia non consentono di respirare sott’acqua.-

Se Severus fosse stato il tipo di persona che si concede certi sfoghi, sarebbe scoppiato in una fragorosa risata, il viso di Draco era a dir poco esilarante.

-Avevo pensato di darti corda, per vedere quanto tempo ci avresti messo ad impiccartici, ma è molto più soddisfacente prenderti in contropiede. Sul terzo scaffale, il quarto vaso da sinistra, è algabranchia.-

-Grazie zio – Mormorò il ragazzo, iniziando a pulirsi le mani.

-Finisci prima quello che stai facendo-

Lo bloccò lapidario, senza alzare gli occhi dal calderone... va bene essere generosi, ma non era certo un cavolo di tassorosso!

Sospirando il ragazzo si rimise al lavoro, sempre più disgustato – Certo zio… -

-E vedi di fargli sapere che, se ruba ancora delle mie scorte, potrebbe non arrivare alla terza prova! Lui e i suoi amichetti stanno preparando la pozione polisucco da qualche parte...

Draco era abbastanza sicuro che lui non centrasse, lo teneva d’occhio e non aver mai notato dell’interesse verso le scorte dello zio, però con questi Grifoni non si poteva mai essere certi di nulla!

-Si zio, vedrò di fargli avere il messaggio!-

…..

-Blaise, ti pregio, devi farmi questo favore, il preside mi ha convocato, devo correre!-

-E cosa diavolo dovrei fare?-

-Questa è pozione polisucco, aggiungi i capelli di Paciock e vai da Potter, lui si fiderà del suo compagno, questi grifoni creduloni si fidano sempre! Gli dai l'algabranchia e gli spieghi come usarla. Non sarà difficile convincerlo! Io devo scappare scappare!-

-Aspetta Draco, e chi ti lo dice che non abbia già trovato la soluzione da solo?-

-È in biblioteca con gli altri due sfigati che studiano come dei matti, non hanno ancora risolto nulla. L'unica cosa a cui devi stare attento è che in biblioteca c’è anche Paciock!-

-Ok, mi faccio aiutare da Pan! Vai ora o fai tardi!-

-Grazie Blay, sei un amico.-

Nel frattempo, in biblioteca, un gruppo di Grifoni disperati, protestava contro un certo professore.

-Ma professor Moody, domani c’è la seconda prova!-

-Lo so signorina Granger, e si presume che il signor Potter sia preparato ed abbia bisogno di dormire! Lei invece mi seguirà dal preside signorina, se Potter ha bisogno di una mano...-

-Ecco professore, ci penso io, non si preoccupi!- Intervenne Neville Paciock, un po’ troppo sicuro di se per la verità, ma Malocchio aveva intenzione di chiamare proprio lui, quindi, tranquillo, si allontanò con la ragazza.

-Ciao, cosa state cercando?- Si informò Neville, piuttosto diretto.

-Ti senti bene Neville?- Chiese Ron, notando lo strano modo di fare del ragazzo.

-Sì, sto bene – Si schernì l’altro- Volevo solo aiutarvi- Rispose.

-Beh, se conoscessi un modo per respirare sott’acqua…. – Lo canzonò Potter ironico.

Bl-Neville Non poteva crederci, era davvero così facile?

-Sì, in effetti, basta usare l'algabranchia, guarda, per caso ne ho un po’ in tasca.- Rispose -Ecco, usa tutta quella che ti serve, per un’ora dovrebbe bastare un pezzo piccolo, Ciao ragazzi, devo andare-

Aggiunse poi passando un contenitore con pezzi di alga viscida e dall'aspetto malsano sul tavolo, per poi voltarsi ed allontanarsi velocemente.

-Non ti sembra che Neville fosse un po’ strano stasera Harry?-

-Strano dici? Ma chi se ne frega, guarda Ron, eccola la soluzione a tutti i miei problemi!-

Esultò Harry sollevando il barattolino di algabranchia come fosse un trofeo!

-Grazie Neville – urlò, guadagnandosi un occhiataccia da parte della bibliotecaria

\- Vieni Ron- aggiunse -Andiamo a dormire!-

-Ma, non aspettiamo Hermione?-  
Chiese Ron confuso.

-È con il preside, che vuoi che le succeda? Che cada nel lago Nero?- Chiese ironico.

…

\- Stavolta ho fatto un casino Pan, Draco mi ammazza quando lo viene a sapere- Si disperava Blaise nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde

-Non preoccuparti, tesoro, mi premurerò che non ti faccia passare a miglior vita, al massimo qualche ossa rotta o una piccola emorragia interna… ma, non temere, non lo lascerò avvicinare al tuo viso, non vorrai che tutta questa bellezza vada sprecata! – Lo canzonò Pansy!

-Fai presto a scherzare tu, non è con te che se la prenderà, quando quel tonto di Potter non userà l’algabranchia perché non si fida di me, o meglio di Neville Paciock interpretato da me! –

-Io non mi farei troppi problemi al posto tuo, quel Potter fa tanto il santarellino, ma è sufficientemente Serpeverde da riconoscere la cosa più conveniente da fare. –

-Tu dici Pan? Comunque è meglio che parli con lui e gli spieghi come è andata, prima che si faccia venire una crisi domani, davanti a tutti! A proposito, dov’è? –

-Non lo so, non è ancora tornato dall'ufficio del preside, pensavo di scendere in sala comune ad aspettarlo.-

-Vengo con te! –

……….

Draco era appena arrivato nell’ufficio del preside, già accomodate su alcune comode poltrone stavano Cho Chiang, Hermione Granger e… chi diavolo è questa ragazzina?

Una bimbetta di 10- 12 anni occupava la terza poltrona, aveva la divisa di Beauxbatons ed un’aria vagamente familiare.

-Mi scusi il ritardo signor preside – Si scusò il Serpeverde.

-Non si preoccupi signor malfoy, si accomodi a fianco alle sue compagne ed alla signorina Delacour –

"Ecco perché mi sembrava di averla già vista, è praticamente identica alla campionessa francese, sarà la sorellina."

-Ora che ci siamo tutti possiamo cominciare-

Stava dicendo il preside mentre estraeva la bacchetta e mormorava un incantesimo a mezza voce, poi tutto fu buio…

......

FREDDO! Freddo gelido e paralizzante! Migliaia di aghi ghiacciati che gli si infilano nella pelle!

FREDDO! E acqua ghiacciata! “Non respiro! L’acqua non mi fa respirare! Aiuto! SOFFOCO! Dove sono?”

Un attimo prima era nell’ufficio del preside, al caldo, al sicuro ed un secondo dopo il mondo si era trasformato in un incubo gelido!

L'acqua ghiacciata gli si infilava nel naso ed in bocca impedendogli di respirare!

"Dove sono! Aiuto!" Poi verde, il verde calmo degli occhi di Potter, di Harry che lo chiamava.

-Malfoy! Draco! Stai calmo! Se ti agiti non riesco a tenerti a gialla! –

Harry lo sosteneva, lo teneva fuori dall’acqua. – Dove... siamo...? – ansimò il Serpeverde, incapace di aggiungere altro.

-Stiamo nel Lago Nero, cerca di calmarti ora, tiro fuori! – Harry si era issato su una specie di pontile, poi si era sporto verso di lui per aiutarlo a salire a sua volta.  
E Draco si era aggrappato a lui con tutte le sue forze, si era issato sulla banchina e si era rifugiato tra le sue braccia.

-Non lasciarmi- Aveva supplicato, ed Harry, sorprendendo anche se stesso, non lo aveva lasciato anzi, lo stringeva con altrettanta forza, altrettanta urgenza – Non ti lascio non ti lascio- Gli mormorava all’orecchio.

Ma la folla attorno a loro esultava e aveva rotto l’incanto.

"Per Morgana! Che sto facendo!" Pensò Draco realizzando di essere sotto gli occhi di tutti... abbracciato ad HarryPotter!

Si scostò da lui in malo modo, spintonandolo

-Che diavolo fai idiota di un Grifontonto testa di rapa- Urlò fingendosi offeso.

Harry era troppo sorpreso dal cambiamento d'umore dell’altro per ribattere.

\- È oltraggioso!- Urlò in preda ad una crisi di panico.- Mio padre lo verrà a sapere!-

Stava dando di matto, mentre cercava disperatamente qualcuno tra la folla, "Dov’è dov’è Pansy? Lei risolverà tutto, come sempre! Ma dov'è?".

Ed ad un tratto eccola, come un Angelo di luce che porta salvezza.

-Tiger! Goyle! Allontate la folla! Non vedete che Draco è zuppo d’acqua e congelato? Volete che si ammali a stare qui al freddo?-

Aveva portato i due energumeni come guardie del corpo, per farsi largo tra la gente che premeva per conquistare un posto in prima fila.

-Vieni Dray, vieni qui!- Chiamava il ragazzo dal bordo della banchina, non poteva avvicinarsi oltre. – Vieni, ci penso io- Aggiunse prendendogli le mani.

Draco la seguì colmo di gratitudine, senza più proferire verbo.

……….

-Si può sapere cosa è successo Harry?-

-Non ne ho idea Hermione! Sono arrivato sul fondo del lago e ho trovato Cho, una bambina con la divisa di Bouxbattone e te legate e incoscienti, e sull'ultimo colonna c'era Malfoy! Ho provato a venire da te, ma gli avvicini mi hanno fermato, poi è arrivato Krum e ti ha preso. Allora ho fatto la stessa cosa con Cho, ma è arrivato Cedric che mi ha preceduto, ho aspettato Fleur ma non è arrivata, perciò ho preso Malfoy e la bambina e li ho portati a galla. –

-Quindi fammi capire, amico, la persona che dovevi salvare, quella che dovrebbe essere la più importante per te è... Draco Malfoy?-

Chiese Ron, mezzo disgustato e un po’ arrabbiato, Harry lo aveva accantonato, un’altra volta!

-Ci deve essere stato un errore!- decretò Hermione, Harry era decisamente d’accordo!

Anche se qualche piccolo dubbio gli era venuto, la conversazione che aveva avuto con Malfoy davanti alla statua di Basil il basito gli tornava in mente nei momenti più strani.

La curiosa espressione che il serpeverde aveva assunto, quando Harry aveva nominato suo padre, lo aveva lasciato perplesso e vi si soffermava spesso.

Non che lo avrebbe ammesso, neppure con se stesso, neanche sotto tortura, ma Harry aveva iniziato ad osservare il Serpeverde, a studiare il suo comportamento e si era accorto che Malfoy era molto diverso dall'immagine che, negli anni, si era costruito di lui.

Non voleva neppure prendere in considerazione il modo in cui si era sentito, quando Draco lo aveva abbracciato, pochi minuti prima sulla banchina.

L'emozione che aveva provato quando Malfoy gli aveva chiesto di non lasciarlo, e gli si era stretto al petto l'aveva lasciato stordito.

-A dirla tutta, amico, pensavo proprio che ci avresti trovato la tua ragazza, legata là sotto- Stava commentando Ron acido.

"Gwendolyn!".

Per un attimo lo aveva sperato, trovarsela davanti, bellissima e indifesa, portarla in salvo, essere il suo eroe.

L’avrebbe aiutata a salire sulla banchina e l’avrebbe stretta, per consolarla, per rassicurarla e lei si sarebbe abbandonata fra le sue braccia, intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca, come piaceva tanto a lui!

Non l’avrebbe spinto via come aveva fatto Draco.

Draco che lo aveva stretto con una forza pari alla sua, non un piccolo, fragile corpo femminile, con cui essere delicato, ma un muscoloso torace piatto e forte, da poter stringere con impeto, senza timore di fargli male!

"Per la miseria! Devo smetterla di pensare a Draco Malfoy! "

\- Che diavolo vuoi che ti dica Ron, il calice di fuoco deve avere un orrido senso dell’umorismo! È ovvio che non avevo nessuna voglia di trovarmi a tirare fuori dal lago Nero quell'enorme dito in culo di Draco Malfoy! Non ho idea del perché ci abbia trovato proprio lui!-

Si sfogava Harry, stanco di sopportare le recriminazioni dell’amico.

-Avresti dovuto lasciarlo lì!- Obbiettò il rosso prima di andarsene.

-RON!- Lo richiamò Hermione sconvolta.

-Lascialo stare Hermione! È incazzato, gli passerà- Le disse Harry caustico.

…….

Nel frattempo, dalla parte opposta del castello, Blaise stava bussando alla porta di Draco.

\- Pansy, sono Blaise. Fammi entrare per favore- Pansy uscì dalla camera di Draco e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Squadrava il compagno con aria severa, ma, prima di dire alcunché, fece un cenno a Tiger e Goiyle, che aveva lasciato di guardia in corridoio, per liberarsene: poteva pensarci da sola adesso.

-Si può sapere dove diavolo ti eri nascosto Zabini? Mi sono svegliata in sala comune, da sola, ed è da stamattina che ti cerco! Draco scomparso! Tu scomparso! Ha idea di cosa mi avete fatto passare?-

Lo redarguì lei, Blaise era cosciente di averla fatta preoccupare e ne era dispiaciuto.

-Ti chiedo scusa Pan, io… -- esitò, sembrava che trattenesse a stento le lacrime. -In realtà...io e Olaf ci stavamo lasciando...-

Concluse, mascherando la tristezza con un ghigno, Pansy sapeva che la decisione non era stata concorde, erano giorni che l’amico le raccontava che il suo ragazzo voleva ufficializzare la loro storia e lo minacciava di porvi fine se lui non avesse acconsentito ad uscire allo scoperto, come faceva a non capire che per Blaise non era possibile! Che già solo frequentarlo di nascosto lo metteva in pericolo...

-Oh tesoro! Mi dispiace… - disse Pansy cambiando completamente atteggiamento, sospettava che l’amico avesse il cuore spezzato!

-Grazie Pan. Lui come sta, invece?-

Altro motivo di preoccupazione, "Questi due mi faranno venire i capelli bianchi prima di prendere i miei GUFO!".

-Non so che dirti Blay, fisicamente sta bene, ha preso un bel po’ di freddo ma non sembra ne abbia risentito. Però da quando è tornato, ha tirato fuori, non so da dove, una bottiglia di Fire whisky e non la molla più! Continua a bere!-

-Dai, fammi entrare, provo a parlarci io.- Si offrì lui aprendo, la porta.

Non era ancora entrato che l’odore nauseante del liquore lo investì in pieno, oltre a tracannarlo come non ci fosse un domani, Draco doveva anche essersene versato addosso una dose generosa.

-Dray, ma che schifo!- Commentò lui sopprimendo un conato di vomito.

-BLAISE! Amico mio, vieni, accomodati!- Urlò Draco allegro, era pesantemente ubriaco!

\- Si può sapere che diavolo stai combinando, testa di rapa?-

Draco scoppiò a ridere, una risata sguaiata e un po’ isterica.

-Vuoi sapere cosa sto facendo?- La voce del biondo era resa ancora più strascicata e pastosa dall’alcol. – Bhe, amico mio! Mi sto ubriacando! Ecco cosa sta facendo- Rispose, con l'aria di rivelare un una grande verità – E se sono fortunato, molto fortunato, questa- Ed indicò la bottiglia- Questa mia cara amica mi ucciderà, prima che lo faccia mio padre! –

Altra risata, fra le risa riuscì ancora ad aggiungere -Credo che sarebbe di gran lunga una morte più piacevole!-

Si teneva lo stomaco per le risa, doveva evidentemente trovare tutta la situazione esilarante.

Ma all’improvviso, con uno sventolio di vesti nere, eruppe nella stanza il professor Piton.

-Zio Sev! Che bello che sei qua con noi! Vuoi festeggiare anche tu la mia imminente dipartita?- Chiese l'alcolizzato, facendo il gesto di brindare.

-Tuo padre è a scuola, sciocco! Non puoi farti vedere ridotto così! – Gli ringhiò dietro l'alchimista, cercando nelle tasche della sua veste. Ne estrasse una boccetta che porse al ragazzo, intimandogli di berla.

-Cos’è?- Chiese lui curioso.

-Pozione anti sbornia, ti renderà lucido in pochi minuti.-

-Nooo. Non voglio smettere di essere ubriaco, è così rilassante!-

-Senti, marmocchio viziato, farai quello che ti dico io senza discutere. Sei già sufficientemente nei guai, qualcuno deve tirartene fuori o rischi realmente di lasciarci la pelle stavolta! - Poi rivolto agli altri due ragazzi- Signor Zabini, Signorina Parkinson, la vostra presenza non è più richiesta.-

-Loro restano! – Draco aveva ingurgitato la pozione e stava riacquistando lucidità.

-E sia- Concesse il professore, alzando un sopracciglio- Ma non puoi presentarti da tuo padre in questo stato, puzzi di acqua di lago e liquore scadente! Evanesco!-

Con uno sventolato di bacchetta, tutti i vestiti del ragazzo scomparvero... proprio tutti!

Nudo come un verme si trovò ad arrossire e balbettare imbarazzato, soprattutto quando si accorse, con orrore ed umiliazione, che Blaise lo fissava proprio fra le gambe, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.

-Non abbiamo tempo per questi pudori adolescenziali! Hai già fatto attendere tuo padre fin troppo! Aguamenti!-

E dalla bacchetta del professore uscì un getto d’acqua. Draco non ebbe altra scelta se non lavarsi nel bel mezzo della sua stanza, inzuppando il letto ed i tappeti.

Dopo un altro paio di incantesimi, che lo lasciarono completamente asciutto, gli fu finalmente concesso di rivestirsi e riguadagnare un minimo di dignità.

-Ora seguimi, tuo padre ti aspetta nel mio studio!-

-Un attimo solo- Li trattenne Pansy che, con un paio di rapidi colpi di bacchetta, sistemò i capelli del compagno.

-Ottima idea signorina Parkinson, ben fatto!- Commentò l’insegnante soddisfatto.

-Professore- lo chiamò ancora Draco- Cosa dirò a mio padre, come potrò giustificarmi?-

-Draco, guardami– Il suo padrino lo stava chiamando per nome davanti ai suoi compagni! -Tu non devi giustificarti! Semplicemente gli dirai che è Potter a ritenere che tu sia la persona più importante per lui! E francamente non ci trovo nulla di strano, dopo tutto la rivalità che ha con te è la molla che lo fa agire, il più delle volte!-

Gli spiegò cercando di tranquillizzarlo, doveva essere veramente nei guai seri, non aveva mai visto il suo padrino così preoccupato!

-Cerca di stare calmo, andrà tutto bene. CAomunque prendi questa, è una pozione anestetizzante, ti impedirà di sentire troppo dolore-

A questo punto Draco era terrorizzato, ma bevve la pozione e si incamminò seguendo il padrino.

-"Zio Sev"???- Sussurrò blaise a pansy per cercare di tirarla su- Ti immagini chiamarlo così a lezione?-

Lei cercò di sorridergli, ma era evidente che era preoccupata.

-Andrà bene, vero Blay?-

-Non devi preoccuparti Pan, c’è Piton con lui!-

-Lo aspettiamo qui, vero?-

-Certo piccola! Se ti aiuta a preoccuparti meno.-

….

La porta dello studio del suo padrino faceva paura alla maggior parte degli studenti, (e anche a qualche insegnante). Ma Draco non l’aveva mai tenuta, fino a quella sera.

Piton la aprì lentamente e fece strada all’interno.

-Lord Malfoy, come richiesto, ho convocato vostro figlio-

-Finalmente! Pensavo le ci volesse meno per arrivare nei dormitori, professore!-

-Chiedo scusa, temo sia colpa mia, ho avuto un contrattempo in un paio di Grifondoro, che si pentiranno per un bel pezzo di essersi avventurati nei sotterranei.-

Commentò ironico il pozionista scambiando un ghigno perfido e malizioso con il Lord.

-Sempre a tormentare i Grifondoro, Severus! Spero non ti dispiaccia se mi sono accomodato!-

Chiese Lucius mostrandogli il bicchiere di bourbon che si era riversato.

-Certo che no, Lucius, ma temo che tu non abbia trovato il liquore migliore, quello non è certo degno di te. Se mi permetti di servirti un bicchiere di questo.-

Disse prelevando una bottiglia dal caldo colore ambrato da uno stipetto nascosto.

-Interessante nascondiglio, Severus- commentò il Lord -Temo però di dover rifiutare la tua offerta, devo ancora sincerarmi dello stato di salute di mio figlio-

-Certo, capisco. Mi domandavo, a tal proposito, se non fosse meglio farlo visitare dall’infermiera della scuola-

Propose il professore speranzoso, se fosse riuscito a sottrarre il ragazzo dalla furia del genitore, magiari avrebbe potuto tenerlo al sicuro fino a quando non fosse riuscito a far ragionare il padre.

-Non sarà necessario, ma ti sarei grato se mi concedessi di usare il tuo studio per qualche minuto.-

-Certamente Lucius. Allora io vi lascio, se avete bisogno di me, sono nel laboratorio.-

Disse, parlando più al ragazzo che al padre: Draco recepì il messaggio, era la porta di fronte, se fosse uscito da lì messo male, avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo immediatamente.

Non appena Severus fu uscito, Draco si trovò immobile al centro della stanza, sapeva che non poteva rivolgersi a suo padre se lui non gli parlava per primo, così attese.

Lucius lo ignorò, andò invece ad aprire lo stipetto che aveva visto aprire al professore e si versò una generosa dose di liquore.

-Ah! Questo sì che è degno di un nobile!- Esultò, assaporando il pregiato liquido.

-Sai Draco, devi sempre assicurarti di avere il meglio, mai accontentarti di cose mediocri!-

-Certo padre- Rispose il ragazzo. "Perché non arrivi al punto e mi dici quello che mi devi dire, così la facciamo finita, invece di giocare sempre al gatto e al topo! Ti diverte vedermi così!!!" Pensava Draco.

-Ma che fai lì in piedi, accomodati, dopo tutto sei reduce da una brutta disavventura!-

-Sto bene padre. non era nulla.- "Ma che padre premuroso, sono commosso da tanta preoccupazione ".

-Mi fa piacere che la tua salute non ne abbia risentito- Republicò il Lord rigido e velenoso, mentre il ragazzo prendeva posto dove gli era stato indicato.

-A proposito, Draco, come ti spieghi il fatto di essere stato scelto per essere salvato da Harry Potter?-

Draco percepiva la mente di suo padre che lambiva la sua, tentando di sondarla.  
Stava provando ad usare la legimanzia, per fortuna lui era un ottimo oclumante.

-Non saprei padre! Non posso sapere cosa passa nella testa di Potter, posso solo immaginare che, per lui, io sia una persona molto importante. D’altronde la rivalità che prova nei miei confronti è ciò che lo sprona a compiere la maggior parte delle sue azioni. –

"Salazar divino, ti pregio! Fa che la trovi una spiegazione sufficiente!" Pensava il ragazzo.

-Sai una cosa, Draco, credo tu abbia ragione!-

Draco ricominciò a respirare "Ok! Grazie a Merlino!"

-Ti ringrazio padre, posso fare ancora qualcosa per te?-

-Perché ragazzino? Hai fretta di allontanarti da me?-

-Certo che no, padre! Ma non voglio approfittare del tuo tempo, so che è prezioso- Inbastì a mo’ di scusa.

-Molto premuroso da parte tua figliolo-

-Di niente padre, ora è meglio che vada...-

Tentò ancora di di alzarsi dalla poltrona.

-Ecco, non così presto Draco, penso che dovresti lasciare qui la tua bacchetta.-

Draco deglutì.

-Per quanto tempo padre? Mi serve per seguire le lezioni – Non era la prima volta che Lucius lo privava della bacchetta e l’ultima volta che l'aveva fatto l’aveva lasciato senza per un mese!

Era rimasto indietro in tutte le materie ed aveva dovuto studiare giorno e notte per recuperare.

-Sono sicuro che potrai inventarti qualcosa di creativo per fare in modo che i tuoi voti non peggiorino!-

Lucius continuava in questo tono fintamente cortese, a Draco metteva i brividi, preferiva quando gli urlava contro!

Il ragazzo posò la bacchetta su un basso tavolino, accanto al bicchiere che suo padre vi aveva appena appoggiato, e nuovamente cercò di andarsene, voleva solo uscire da lì!

-Non così in fretta, ragazzo-

Aveva alzato la voce, ma fu un altro suono che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene del ragazzo, quello della cinghia di suo padre che veniva slacciata e la cintura sfilata.

-Credo sia meglio per te levare quella camicia, non vorrai che si rovini.-

-Sì padre- Disse Draco, posando la camicia mentre sentiva arrivare al primo colpo.

……

Durò un tempo infinito!

Draco sì trovò a crollare a terra, semi svenuto, che suo padre ancora infieriva su di lui… se almeno avesse perso i sensi.

Quando, alla fine, se ne andò, lasciandolo lì agonizzante sul pavimento, dopo avergli proibito di farsi curare le ferite con la magia, perché voleva che il dolore delle frustate ricevute gli tenesse compagnia lungo, aggiunge:

-Draco, un’ultima cosa, mi riterrò molto deluso, se salterai lezioni nei prossimi giorni-

Per esperienza Draco sapeva che non era consigliabile deludere suo padre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. L'estate parte 1 - Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura

Parte 1 Draco

-Sei proprio sicuro di non poter venire a stare qualche giorno a casa mia, durante le vacanze, Dray?- Gli stava chiedendo Pansy, che lo scrutava pensierosa da qualche minuto.  
Draco, impegnato ad osservare la campagna inglese sfrecciare fuori dal finestrino del loro scompartimento, le rispose di mala voglia.  
-Lo sai benissimo che ne sarei più che felice, se potessi!- Replicò in un tono che metteva fine alla conversazione, sprofondando nella comoda poltrona e nei suoi pensieri.  
Da quando aveva compiuto 11 anni ed aveva iniziato Hogwarts, l'estate di Draco era un inferno. Ogni secondo delle sue giornate era programmato, fino all'ultimo dettaglio, non aveva letteralmente un attimo libero. A partire dagli estenuanti allenamenti di Quidditch, rigorosamente all'alba, le lezioni private, quelle di galateo, quelle di danza!  
Lucius Malfoy non avrebbe mai permesso che il suo unico erede lo facesse sfigurare in qualche occasione.  
Per non parlare delle infinite, interminabili ore, trascorse con suo padre, ore durante le quali il genitore poteva elencargli i molti modi e le innumerevoli occasioni nelle quali Draco era stato fonte di delusione, Lucius non perdeva occasione per descrivergli quanto fosse manchevole e quanto lui fosse deluso da ogni aspetto del suo comportamento.  
Per fortuna, pensava Draco, qualche volta lo puniva con metodi "fisici": i lividi passavano, le cicatrici si rimarginano. Le parole seminate nel suo animo sensibile e giovane mettevano radici, contaminando il suo cuore, e facendolo sentire, come se valesse sempre meno, come se fosse sbagliato.  
Neppure sua madre osava opporsi, non che non ci avesse provato, inizialmente, ma l'unico risultato ottenuto era quello di far aumentare il carico di pene del figlio.  
Così ora, lasciava che Lucius la spedisse in Francia ogni estate, consentendole di vedere Draco solo per pochi giorni, prima della fine delle vacanze.  
Per fortuna c'era Severus, Draco non sapeva quale ascendente il suo padrino avesse su suo padre, ma aveva capito già da bambino che il cupo alchimista, era praticamente l'unica persona al mondo, in grado di farsi ascoltare da Lucius Malfoy.  
Niente di strano quindi se, mentre tutti gli altri insegnanti si presentavano obbedienti al Manor per fargli lezione, Severus era invece l'unico che lo accoglieva nel proprio laboratorio.  
Per qualche ora alla settimana, Draco poteva sottrarsi alla costante vigilanza del padre e ai suoi continui rimproveri.  
Studiare pozioni era la cosa più vicina ad una vacanza che gli fosse concessa, non c'era da stupirsi del fatto che fosse sempre il primo del corso, neppure la Granger riusciva ad eguagliare i suoi stupefacenti risultati.  
Inoltre, Draco adorava il suo padrino, pur essendo un uomo cupo, e poco incline la pazienza, aveva un suo modo di essere gentile, un'intelligenza ed una sensibilità uniche e, senza essere melenso e sentimentale, lo aveva protetto così tante volte dalla furia paterna, che Draco sospettava di essere ancora vivo solo per merito suo.  
Non aveva mai bisogno di confidarsi con lui, Severus sapeva sempre tutto, ma non lo giudicava e non l'avrebbe mai tradito, di questo Draco ne era assolutamente certo.  
Solo aggrappandosi a quel pensiero, Draco riusciva a sopravvivere alle sue terribili estati! Quello, e la certezza che i suoi amici gli avrebbero scritto tutti i giorni, visto che, non aveva permesso di vederli.  
Già il 31 giugno cominciava il conto alla rovescia per il primo settembre.  
-Dai, Dray, ti scriverò tutti i giorni e se ti ridurrà ancora come quest'inverno, giuro che Lucius Malfoy se la dovrà vedere con me! A costo di prendermi una ramanzina con i fiocchi!- Asseriva Pansy convinta, lisciando immaginarie pieghe sulla sua camicia.  
Il ragazzo la lasciava fare, divertito. Da quando Piton lo aveva riportato in camera sua, ancora sanguinante, dopo la "lezione" impartitagli dal padre, Pansy era diventata iper protettiva e non lo aveva più lasciato un solo momento.  
Il suo atteggiamento da mamma chioccia aveva oltremodo divertito Draco che si era lasciato coccolare da lei per tutto il tempo, sapeva che l'amica si era spaventata vedendolo così ridotto ed aveva bisogno di esorcizzare le sue paure ricoprendolo di attenzioni, alle volte anche imbarazzanti... era come avere una seconda mamma che lo seguiva dappertutto!  
Altra cosa era Blaise. Con il cuore spezzato dall'ex fidanzato di Dumstrang, il ragazzo si era rifugiato sempre più in se stesso, diventando taciturno e solitario.  
-Allora ci conto! Se si mette male chiamo te invece di Piton! Ci pensi tu a "salvarmi"- La canzonò il biondo. Pansy fece finta di offendersi, assunse un'aria sostenuta e, guardandolo di traverso biascicò:  
-Non so se sarò disponibile!- Faceva la sostenuta, ma era chiaro il suo intento di tenerlo su di morale, cercava di farlo sorridere con il suo atteggiamento affettato.  
-Non preoccuparti Pan.- Cercò di rassicurarla lui, commosso dall'ennesima dimostrazione d'affetto della ragazza -Me la so cavare, come sempre! Piuttosto, ora che non ci sono io ad occupare tutto il tuo tempo, perché non vedi se puoi far qualcosa per quel cocciuto di Blaise, sta diventando un po' troppo orso, non credi?- Come l'avesse evocato, il moro entrò nello scompartimento di cui si erano appropriati. -Parli del diavolo...- Ghignò Draco a mo' di saluto.  
Blaise lo squadrò con aria seria.  
-Il treno è quasi arrivato a Londra, sono venuto a salutarti, visto che poi non ci potremo vedere fino a settembre- Rispose l'altro, senza scomporsi troppo.  
A Draco quell'atteggiamento freddo e composto non piaceva affatto! Per la barba di Merlino! Aveva ancora poche decine di muniti di tranquillità, prima di sprofondare all'inferno, era intenzionato a godersi fino all'ultimo istante!  
-A tal proposito, Zabini, finora ho fatto del mio meglio per tenere occupata questa signorina, affinché ti lasciasse tranquillo, ma, come tu ben sai, amico mio, i miei molti e variegati impegni mondani, mi impediranno di occuparmi ulteriormente di lei quest'estate - Recitò Draco atteggiandosi, si era alzato in piedi, una mano posata sul fianco, con l'altra pareva intento a dirigere un'immaginaria orchestra.- Quindi, mio caro, mi trovo costretto a chiederti di occupartene!- Terminò con un buffo inchino. Era veramente comico, Blaise non poté resistere. Divertito, gli rispose a tono.  
-Credo che non potrò sottrarmi a tale incombenza!- Replicò, conformandosi al tono usato dal compagno e rispondendo al suo inchino, un sobbalzo del treno fece scontrare le loro teste che si trovavano a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra.  
Tutti e tre scoppiarono in una risata, finalmente sembrava che si fossero lasciati alle spalle i drammi dell'ultimo periodo. Draco era sollevato di lasciare l'amico un po' più sereno.  
-Il treno comincia a rallentare, siamo arrivati.- Disse Pansy, guardando fuori da finestrino, una sentenza che pesò sul cuore di Drago come una condanna. Avrebbe dato non so cosa per non dover affrontare suo padre. Sentì il panico lentamente ma inesorabilmente strisciare nel suo cuore ed impossessarsene.  
-C'è tua madre Draco - Continuò la ragazza sorpresa. "Non può essere..." Non poteva permettersi di cedere alla speranza, non prima di esserne certo.  
-Cosa?- Fece lui -Ma sei sicura? Oh! Per Merlino! È proprio mia madre!- Constatò Draco. Fu come se un macigno gli fosse stato tolto dal petto. Con le ali ai piedi, si lanciò giù dal treno, tallonato dai suoi amici.  
Sua madre gli corse incontro, buttandogli le braccia al collo. Non gli importava un fico secco di mantenere un contegno dignitoso, come gli era stato insegnato. Era quasi un anno che non si vedevano. Draco rispose all'abbraccio e la strinse, felice.  
-Ciao, tesoro, come sei cresciuto- Lo salutò Narcissa, commossa dallo slancio d'affetto del figlio.  
-Mamma, che ci fai qui?- Chiese lui, stringendola, -Dov'è mio padre?- Aggiunse, guardandosi attorno.  
-Tuo padre sarà occupato per tutta l'estate, lo vedremo molto raramente. Un sacco di cose sono cambiate quest'anno.- Gli rispose, staccandosi da lui per poterlo rimirare in volto con occhi carichi d'amore.  
Draco era indubbiamente felice di poter stare con sua madre, ma anche preoccupato.  
Il comportamento del padre era insolito, Lucius era piuttosto restio a modificare la sua routine, doveva essere successo qualcosa di veramente importante per giustificare un simile stravolgimento del suo comportamento.  
Draco temeva che la motivazione che aveva spinto Lucius a rivoluzionare le sue abitudini, avesse a che fare con quello che aveva rivelato Harry Potter al ritorno dalla terza prova. Avrebbe cambiato tutte le loro vite, n'era fin troppo cosciente.  
-È a causa di quello che ha dichiarato Silente nel discorso di commiato?- Ansioso di trovare conferma ai suoi dubbi aveva parlato senza preoccuparsi del fatto che orecchie indiscrete potessero udire i loro discorsi.  
-Non qui Draco!- Lo riprese sua madre, con uno sguardo allarmato, dedicandosi poi a salutare i suoi amici e, con enorme sorpresa di Draco, li invitò a trascorrere qualche giorno al Manor. Era al settimo cielo: non solo avrebbe potuto stare con sua madre, ma addirittura frequentare i suoi amici!  
Mentre seguiva Lady Malfoy fuori dal binario 9 ¾, ebbe una fugace visione di Harry Potter che lo fissava con uno sguardo indefinibile. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per toglierselo dalla mente, come aveva promesso ai suoi amici, ma non era certo di esserci riuscito. Però, ora, aveva tutta l'estate per perfezionare il suo intento. Si mise una mano in tasca, dove conservava il pendente incantato, era fermamente determinato a riporlo al suo posto alla prima occasione.

.......

_Lo studio di suo padre è immerso nella penombra, illuminato solo dal caminetto acceso che diffonde un piacevole tepore, fuori dalla finestra, candidi fiocchi di neve cadono lenti, posandosi sul panorama, già completamente imbiancato. In contrasto con la tranquillità dello spettacolo offerto dal paesaggio invernale, il cuore del piccolo Draco batte all'impazzata.-Come ho potuto crescere un figlio tanto inetto!- Urla Lucius seduto alla sua scrivania, non lo ha mai visto così infuriato, ha il viso deformato dalla rabbia. -Oltre a tutto quello che hai combinato questo quadrimestre, ti presenti a casa con questi voti!- Draco trema, sa che il padre è deluso dal suo comportamento a scuola, ma sperava che i suoi voti fossero di suo gradimento, dopotutto è fra gli allievi più dotati della sua classe... -Come hai osato farti superare da una lurida mezzosangue!!- "ecco il problema, la Granger!". Quella dannatissima ragazzina riesce quasi sempre a prendere voti migliori dei suoi, e non importa quanto Draco si impegni! -Possibile che tu non capisca! Tutti i tuoi fallimenti fanno apparire ME debole!- Urla ancora suo padre. Prende un oggetto da un cassetto e si alza per avvicinarsi al ragazzo. Draco non ha mai visto una cosa simile, una tavola di legno larga una decina di centimetri e lunga più del doppio con una corta impugnatura. -Abbassa i pantaloni!- Ordina suo padre. Draco non può credere che gli abbia chiesto una cosa simile, scruta il suo volto con il terrore negli occhi, ma Lucius è impassibile, freddo come il ghiaccio. -Evanesco- Scandisce, e Draco si trova completamente nudo dalla cintola in giù. Arrossisce. -Appoggiati alla mia scrivania e piegati in avanti.- Stavolta è veloce ad obbedire, ha paura delle conseguenze. Lucius si avvicina al suo sedere esposto, Draco vorrebbe sotterrarsi dalla vergogna, e suo padre appoggia una mano aperta sulla sua natica, e la fa scorrere lascivamente dall'anca fino all'attaccatura della coscia. Draco è paralizzato dall'orrore, dalla vergogna, dal disgusto. Si sente impotente e sporco mentre suo padre continua ad accarezzarlo sempre più intimamente. -Allarga le gambe- Gli ordina, colpendo la sua caviglia nuda con la scarpa. Obbedisce immediatamente, troppo terrorizzato per rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo, perché il suo papà lo sta toccando in quel modo? Poi sente le dita di suo padre sfiorargli delicatamente il perineo e posarsi, per un istante sul suo scroto. Si sente andare a fuoco, è sicuro che il suo viso sia ormai avvolto dalle fiamme, vorrebbe solo che finisse. Si lascia scappare un singhiozzo. È allora che la mano si allontana ed arriva il primo colpo. Il dolore è quasi un sollievo, ogni cosa è preferibile a quella lenta, disgustosa esplorazione. Poi arriva il secondo colpo ed il dolore è sempre più forte, il terzo... il quarto... il decimo colpo. Draco quasi non si regge in piedi, le gambe non lo reggono e lui si trova praticamente accasciato sulla scrivania, le lacrime gli scendono lungo le guance senza che possa fermarle, è troppo, non ce la fà più. Improvvisamente Lucius si ferma, "finalmente", esala Draco, ma solo nella sua mente, non ha il coraggio di dire nulla._

-Draco, tuo padre è appena rientrato e vuole parlarti.- Sua madre, entrata in camera sua, lo stava scuotendo per svegliarlo, si era appisolato sulla scrivania, facendo i compiti.

Draco alzò lo sguardo su di lei, quasi non la vedesse, era coperto di sudore e poteva sentire il cuore battere talmente forte che rischiava di uscirgli dal petto.

\- Ti stavi lamentando nel sonno, tesoro, stavi facendo un brutto sogno?- Chiese Narcissa, sorridendogli, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava la testa, ravviandogli i capelli. Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di raccontare quell'episodio a sua madre, e Lucius non lo aveva mai più toccato a quel modo! Ma il ricordo di quella mano estranea che invadeva la sua intimità lo faceva sentire sempre sporco, contaminato, colpevole.

-Sì, madre, ho sognato che cadevo dalla scopa...- Si inventò frettolosamente, passandosi una mano sul viso per eliminare gli ultimi residui di sonno. Sua madre, vedendolo visibilmente scosso, pensò che fosse intimorito per essere stato convocato dal padre e tentò di tranquillizzarlo -Non crucciarti, deve darti una buona notizia- Aggiunse quindi, con un tono frizzante. Era genuinamente felice, cosa rara, quando c'entrava Lucius. Il ragazzo si affrettò a seguirla nello studio del marito. Lucius era seduto alla sua scrivania e controllava alcuni documenti dall'aria importante e noiosa, non appena Draco entrò nel suo studio li accantonò.  
-Figliolo, accomodati!- Lo accolse, sua madre aveva ragione, Lucius era veramente di buon umore per rivolgergli la parola non appena entrato, di solito lo lasciava fare tappezzeria a lungo, prima di decidersi a dedicargli attenzione, tanto per dimostrare quanto poca importanza avesse per lui.  
-Grazie padre, come posso esservi utile?- Chiese Draco, accomodandosi sul una sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania, senza però abbassare la guardia, era fin troppo cosciente degli oggetti che Lucius conservava nei cassetti, li aveva usati spesso per "impartirgli" qualche lezione.  
-Draco, io e tua madre pensiamo che sia ora, per te, di fidanzarti- Dichiarò Lucius soddisfatto, sfoggiando un sorriso compiaciuto.  
-Ma ho solo 14 anni!- Rispose lui, troppo sconvolto per riflettere che una simile mancanza di rispetto avrebbe potuto irritare il Lord.  
-Il ragazzo non ha tutti i torti, Lucius -Si intromise Severus, entrando in quel momento, evidentemente doveva essere al corrente di tutta la situazione.  
-Non nego che sia un po' presto, ma questo legame mi è sembrato più che opportuno, soprattutto per scoraggiare certe frequentazioni che potrebbero diventare un problema... - Insinuò il nobile, scrutando il figlio con aria di disapprovazione.  
Draco cominciò a sudare freddo, con il suo padrino presente, Lucius non avrebbe potuto esagerare con la punizione, ma se davvero aveva scoperto di chi si era innamorato... non aveva scampo, stavolta non ne sarebbe uscito vivo...  
-Non so di quali frequentazioni tu stia parlando Malfoy, Draco ha un comportamento più che impeccabile a scuola!- Lo difese Severus prendendo posto a fianco a lui, quasi volesse rassicurarlo, fargli sentire la sua presenza.  
-Vuoi forse farmi credere che non c'è in ballo una storiella con quella Pansy Parkinson?- Rispose Lucius alzando un sopracciglio ed assumendo un'espressione interrogativa.  
Draco tirò un gran respiro di sollievo! Per un attimo aveva temuto che suo padre avesse capito tutto. Sentì la preoccupazione che si era fatta strada nel suo animo, sgonfiarsi come un palloncino bucato e, per il sollievo, si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Suo padre lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
-Perdonami Lucius, ma sei davvero fuori strada, non c'è nessun legame di tipo "romantico" tra il mio figlioccio e la signorina Parkinson. Direi piuttosto di tipo... "materno"... diciamo!- Rispose Severus, anche lui divertito.  
-Che vorrebbe dire Severus?- Chiese Lucius perplesso, sembrava che suo figlio e il suo padrino, fossero a conoscenza di qualche particolare a lui sconosciuto, non gli piaceva essere all'oscuro delle cose.  
-Significa, padre, che Pansy si comporta da mammina con me e con Blaise, per me è come una sorella, non potrei mai considerarla diversamente- Si intromise Draco. Suo padre lo squadrava cercando di capire se poteva fidarsi.  
-Ad ogni modo, il contratto è già sottoscritto, sei fidanzato. Naturalmente, sarà un lungo fidanzamento, visto la giovane età di entrambi.- Argomentò il Lord per concludere il discorso, non gradiva affatto la piega che stava prendendo quella conversazione, lo si intuiva da come i suoi occhi si assottigliavano, scrutando il figlio. Il movimento involontario fece scattare un campanello d'allarme nella testa di Draco, suo padre si stava alterando, era pericoloso! Cio nonostante non potè impedirsi di chiedergli:  
-Posso almeno conoscere il nome della mia fidanzata, padre?- Faticando a pronunciare quella parola. Lucius però, che non sembrava affatto disposto ad avere una conversazione civile con il proprio figlio, si limitò a comunicargli: -La conoscerai stasera, verrà a cena con tutta la sua famiglia, sarai pronto per le 19:30. Puoi andare ora!-  
Draco uscì da quello studio che quasi non si reggeva sulle sue gambe. " _Ecco fatto! La mia vita è decisa! Salazar Benedetto! Fa che non sia un'insopportabile oca!"_. Avrebbe tanto voluto poter parlare con i suoi amici, Pansy avrebbe detto qualcosa di brillante e rassicurante, infilandoci dentro un sacco di " _caro_ " e " _tesoro_ ", come sapeva fare solo lei, Blaise le avrebbe fatto il verso, lei allora avrebbe fatto finta di arrabbiarsi e sarebbero scoppiati in una grossa risata. Si sarebbe sentito meglio! Invece si sentiva solo, disperato, in trappola.

Confinato nella sua stanza, si buttò sul letto, affondando la faccia nei cuscini, pronto a lasciarsi andare alla disperazione, grato del fatto che suo padre fosse troppo soddisfatto di se stesso per dare peso alle sue risposte un po' troppo impulsive, ci mancava solo che dovesse affrontare la cena senza neanche potersi sedere per il dolore al fondoschiena. Purtroppo aveva gioito troppo presto. Senza neppure bussare, il padre aveva spalancato la porta e si era fiondato nella sua stanza, sorprendendolo a letto.  
-P...padre?- Balbettò Draco scattando in piedi, non lo vedeva così alterato da anni, il ricordo del sogno, ancora vivido, gli annodava lo stomaco. -Possibile che tu non riesca proprio ad imparare come devi comportarti!- Sibilò Lucius, avanzando verso di lui. Draco sentì il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene. -Ti sei reso conto di quanto mi hai messo in imbarazzo? Addirittura scoppiare a ridermi in faccia!- Suo padre urlava, Draco cominciò a tremare violentemente. -Visto che sembri refrattario ad ogni altro metodo d'insegnamento, mi lasci senza alternative, ragazzo!- Sibilò sempre più vicino e sempre più infuriato. Draco dovette dare fondo a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non fuggire da lui. Poi improvvisamente -CRUCCIO!- E il ragazzo si era trovato a rantolare accasciato sul pavimento. Tutto il suo essere era pervaso da infuocati tentacoli di dolore, acuto, assoluto, impossibile da sopportare. Improvvisamente, come era venuto il dolore se ne era andato, lasciandolo inerte al suolo, i nervi scossi da tremori incontrollabili, la gola infiammata dalle urla che non si era neanche accorto di aver pronunciato. -Non ho più tempo da perdere con la tua educazione ragazzino! Ho cose troppo importanti da fare, se fallirai ancora, la punizione sarà questa!- Gli urlò ancora Lucius, voltandogli la schiena e sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Sul pavimento della sua stanza, Draco si raggomitolò in posizione fetale, pregando che i tremori passassero presto e premendo con due mani il punto su cui la maledizione l'aveva colpito. Una strana ferita, di un'inconfondibile forma, gli stava macchiando la camicia di sangue.

.......

All'ora stabilita era nel salotto, era ancora un po' scosso, ma si era ripreso a sufficienza da rendersi presentabile e sperava che, eventuali tremori residui, potessero apparire come un sintomo di nervosismo, dovuto alla situazione, dopotutto non succedeva tutti i giorni di fare la conoscenza della donna con cui avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il resto della sua vita! Sua madre, al suo fianco era pronta per ricevere gli ospiti, si era impegnata molto perché quella serata fosse perfetta, il Manor era uno splendore e c'erano bellissimi fiori profumati su ogni ripiano disponibile.  
-Forse ho esagerato con i fiori...- Stava riflettendo Narcissa ad alta voce. Draco pensava che non avesse tutti i torti, sembrava di stare in una serra! Ma certamente non gliel'avrebbe mai detto.  
Fu con enorme sorpresa che vide entrare i signori Greengrass. La loro figlia maggiore, Daphne, era una sua compagna di scuola ed una delle migliori amiche di Pansy.  
Draco tirò un metaforico sospiro di sollievo, conosceva la ragazza. " _Ok, non è andata tanto male, con Daphne potrei riuscire ad andare d'accordo, per lo meno!_ " Sorrise alla compagna, amichevolmente, lei invece abbassò lo sguardo, sembrava irritata per qualche ragione.  
" _C'è qualcosa che non va! Possibile che la prospettiva di fidanzarsi con me la irriti tanto? Mi sembrava che ci avesse provato più di una volta lo scorso anno, e anche Pansy mi aveva detto che le piacevo!"_ Draco era alquanto perplesso.-Bene, figliolo,- disse suo padre, dopo aver esaurito i convenevoli -Sarai impaziente di conoscere la sua futura sposa!-  
" _Più che altro sono curioso di sapere cosa le abbia fatto per farla arrabbiare in questo modo!_ " Pensava lui, ma si limitò ad annuire.  
-Ecco Draco, ti presento la tua fidanzata. Astoria Greengrass- Annunciò Lucius. Draco era sconvolto " _Astoria? Chi diavolo è Astoria?_ " Poi suo padre gliela piazzò davanti " _mi prende in giro? Questa bimbetta avrà 10 anni!_ ". Ne aveva 12! Ed era anche un peperino! " _Ecco perché Daphne è su tutte le furie! La sorellina che ha rubato il ragazzo!_ " Pensò divertito.  
-Draco, accompagna a tavola Astoria! Forza, offrile il braccio!- Lo istruì sua madre. Senza riuscire a dire una parola, il giovane Lord, fece come gli era stato indicato.  
-Senza parole Malfoy?- Gli chiese lei, aggrappandosi al suo braccio - Sì, modestamente io faccio questo effetto!- Lo canzonò la ragazza, facendogli l'occhiolino " _che caratterino... questo fidanzamento promette di essere... interessante! E poi guarda che occhi! Che viso! Diventerà una vera bellezza._ "  
Finalmente Draco, si permise il lusso di pensare che, in fondo, la sua vita non era poi del tutto finita.  
Astoria era una forza della natura, lo fece ridere per tutta la serata, rispondendo anche a tono a suo padre che, con grande sorpresa di tutti, mostrò di gradire il carattere forte e sicuro della futura nuora.  
\- Ti darà filo da torcere, figliolo!- Commentò allegro, alzando il calice per brindare al fidanzamento.

........  


Draco stava passando la migliore estate da quando aveva memoria. Niente compiti aggiuntivi, nessuna lezione extra, né allenamento estenuante, ma, con la scusa di conoscere la sua futura sposa, poteva frequentarei suoi amici. Ma soprattutto niente Lucius! Suo padre era quasi scomparso! Si faceva vivo raramente, spesso impegnato in chissà quali oscuri progetti.

-Che ne dite di andare al mare domani?- Stava proponendo Blaise, sdraiato sul suo letto. A Draco non sembrava vero poter ricevere lui e Pansy in camera sua, suo padre non gliel'aveva mai permesso! -Mia madre mi ha dato il permesso di usare la nostra villa in Spagna, possiamo viaggiare con una passaporta e tu, Draco, potresti invitare Astoria...- Concluse, sollevandosi sui gomiti per scrutare i suoi amici, il padrone di casa era seduto alla scrivania, mentre Pansy frugava nella sua cabina armadio, come se stesse esplorando la grotta delle meraviglie.

-Che idea favolosa, caro!- Urlò da dentro l'antro.

-Vuoi uscire dal mio armadio Pan!- Berciò Draco infastidito.

-Ci vuole coraggio a chiamarlo armadio, tesoro, è più grande di tutta la mia stanza!- Lo sfottè lei, facendo capolino, poi, voltandosi verso il moro -Possiamo fare il bagno in Spagna? Hai anche una spiaggia privata se non sbaglio-

-Non sbagli!- Si vantò Blaise -Possiamo passare tutta la giornata in spiaggia, se voi due trovate qualche unguento per proteggervi dal Sole, siete così pallidi che potreste prendere fuoco...- Commentò osservando la carnagione diafana di Draco e quella altrettanto lattea dell'amica.

-Io non vengo!- Commentò Draco scontroso, con un abbigliamento succinto come un costume da bagno aveva poche speranze di nascondere le nuove ciccatrici che gli ornavano il busto, suo padre non gli aveva ancora accordato il permesso di farsele cancellare, solitamente lo faceva solo prima della sua partenza per la scuola.

-Si può sapere che ti prende? E' fantastico, quando ci capita un'altra occasione del genere?- Commentò Pansy, perplessa, avvicinandosi al letto e sedendovici sopra, a fianco a Blaise che stava scrutando l'amico come volesse fargli una radiografia.

-Non hai obbiettato fino a quando non abbiamo pensato di fare il bagno!- Osservò il moro, analizzando la situazione, ci si era trovato davanti già troppe volte per ignorare i segnali d'allarme -Non avrà a che fare con il fatto che non vuoi spogliarti?- Ipotizzò, Draco non potè trattenere un tremore, che non sfuggì agli occhi dell'altro. -Centro!- Esultò Blaise, alzandosi dal letto per avvicinarsi all'amico.

Anche Pansy cominciava ad avere dei sospetti a questo punto, si era alzata anche lei ed aveva affiancato il moro. -Perchè non vuoi spogliarti Dray? C'è qualcosa che stai nascondendo? Una ferita o un livido nuovo per esempio?- Postulò, assumendo quell'espressione preoccupata che Draco aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene. " _Dannazione! Mi conoscono troppo bene_ ", pensava Draco, alzandosi come se volesse sfuggire loro.   
-Davvero ragazzi... non è niente... una sciocchezza, davvero...- Provava a schernirsi, più ci provava più sembrava nervoso, alla fine, inconsciamente, si portò una mano a coprire l'addome, proprio dove si trovava la ferita più recente. Blaise non si fece sfuggire il gesto e, senza la minima difficoltà, immobilizzò l'altro ragazzo, e gli sollevò la camicia quel tanto che bastava ad esporre la parte lesa. In pochi secondi entrambi i ragazzi l'avevano identificata.

Blaise, gelato dal disgusto, mollò subito la presa sull'amico che si affrettò a coprirsi, pur non trovando il coraggio di guardare i suoi amici negli occhi.

-B...Blaise? Co...cos'è? Cos'è quello?- Chiese Pansy, balbettando, incredula. L'amico non riusciva a rispondere, si era coperto la bocca con una mano e sembrava sul punto di vomitare. -Devi denunciarlo Draco!- Proseguì lei -Finirà ad Azkaban, per quello! È una Maledizione Senza Perdono!- Urlava, sempre più allarmata, aveva afferrato Draco per un gomito e lo stava scuotendo.

-NON POSSO!- Sbraitò lui, esasperato scrollandosi di dosso le mani della ragazza -Non posso, non con quello che sta succedendo... Cosa succederebbe poi a mia madre?- Era preoccupato da morire. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare e ripensare alle parole di Silente, poco prima che fossero rispediti tutti a casa: Lord Voldemort era tornato!

-Pensi che "Lui" sia tornato? Che Silente abbia ragione?- Sussurò Blaise, come avesse paura di pronunciare quelle parole.

-No!- Sbottò Pansy -Non è vero! La Gazzetta del Profeta....- ma Draco non la lasciò neanche finire.

-Pubblica solo un mare di sciocchezze! Svegliati! Non ti sei accorta come si comportano i nostri genitori?- La redarguì lui, facendola sussultare.

-Tu credi che...- Chiese con un filo di voce, mentre Blaise la avvolgeva con le braccia per sostenerla.

-Ho paura di sì!- Concluse lui.

.......

No era uno sciocco Draco, conosceva fin troppo bene le idee politiche di suo padre e, negli ultimi anni, aveva visto progressivamente riapparire il Marchio Nero sul suo braccio. Era perfettamente cosciente di quale sarebbe stato lo schieramento che avrebbe seguito. Ma non sapeva se gli piacesse o meno!

Fin da bambino gli erano state inculcate idee di un certo tipo. Poi, frequentare la scuola e venire a contatto con persone di ogni tipo, gli aveva allargato gli orizzonti e fatto maturare una visione del mondo molto diversa rispetto a quella paterna, non era più tanto sicuro di voler seguire le orme di suo padre.  
Ma come fare? Anche se amava sua madre e si fidava di lei, sapeva che lei non aveva scelta, doveva per forza seguire la volontà di suo padre. Non pensava che fosse la persona giusta con cui parlare di quelle cose.  
Draco non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi per quale motivo, ma sentiva che la persona giusta con cui condividere questi pensieri, era il suo padrino, anche se era cosciente che anche lui portava il Marchio Nero e, quindi, doveva condividere le stesse idee di suo padre... in teoria. Purtroppo Severus era indisponibile. Gli aveva scritto una lettera all'inizio dell'estate, quando sua madre gli aveva comunicato che non avrebbe seguito neanche le lezioni di pozioni. Ma l'alchimista gli aveva inviato un tomo sull'Occlumanzia ed un messaggio criptico " _Impara, poi parleremo. Non cercarmi!._ " Cinque parole! Non di più, non si era neppure firmato, ma Draco era certo del mittente. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella grafia ovunque! Così si era messo d impegno ad imparare l'Oclumanzia, facendosi aiutare anche la Pansy e Blaise, pregando di aver interpretato correttamente le misere istruzioni. Era facile! Sapeva di esserne portato, in passato molti insegnanti avevano detto che era un ottimo oclumante naturale. Infatti, molti degli esercizi consigliati nel libro gli venivano istintivi.

Prima del suo compleanno padroneggiava quella complicata arte in modo impeccabile. Per questo il cinque agosto ricevette una visita inattesa, o forse, attesa fin troppo a lungo.  
\- Buongiorno, figlioccio, ben svegliato!- Lo accolse il padrino una mattina, a colazione.

-Zio! Che bello vederti, non sapevo che fossi qua!- Lo accolse il ragazzo felicissimo, porgendogli la mano, una volta, da bambino, sarebbe corso ad abbracciarlo, ma era troppo cresciuto per gesto così infantile.  
-Ragazzino, non abbiamo molto tempo. Preparati velocemente, oggi verrai con me- Lo istruì il professore, stringendogli la mano con una certa premura.  
-Dove andiamo? Devo avvisare mia madre- rispose il giovane Lord, prendendo il mantello.  
-Quello non ti servirà e tua madre è già stata informata, se sei pronto possiamo andare- Obiettò, porgendogli il braccio. Quando Draco l'ebbe afferrato, Severus smaterializzò entrambi.  
-Dove siamo?- Chiese il ragazzo confuso, guardandosi in giro, era sicuro di non essere mai stato in quel posto. Era una stanza angusta, soffocante, polverosa, resa ancora più claustrofobica dai libri che stavano ovunque, negli scaffali alti fino al soffitto, incastrati in ogni angolo disponibile, ammonticchiati a terra, impilati in torri sbilenche in bilico sulla mensola del caminetto, ammassati sul tavolo. In un angolo una solitaria poltrona dall'aria polverosa costituiva l'unico altro pezzo di arredamento.  
-In un posto sicuro! - fu la lapidaria risposta, Draco si sentiva soffocare, abituato alle immense stanze del Manor e ai saloni di Hogwarts, si sentiva senz'aria in quello spazio ristretto " _Come si può vivere così, non riesco neppure a respirare qua dentro, sembra che le pareti mi debbano cadere addosso da un momento all'altro_ " pensava, sempre più spaventato.  
-Prima di qualunque altra cosa, devi dimostrarmi di avere svolto il compito che ti avevo assegnato - e, senza dargli il tempo di prepararsi, afferrò la bacchetta e gli lanciò un Legimens così forte che, per un attimo, Draco temette che le sue difese avrebbero ceduto. " _Come pensa che possa reggere ad un simile assalto, proprio in questo posto!_ " si sentiva troppo costretto lì dentro per trovare la concentrazione sufficiente a contrastare l'attacco, infatti, le sue difese brillavano una dopo l'altra... poi capì, ecco perché l'aveva condotto proprio in quel luogo, faceva parte della prova! Doveva dimostrare di essere in grado di difendersi anche se non era tranquillo. Severus stava smantellando tutte le sue barriere una dopo l'altra, invece di contrastarlo però lui lo lasciò fare, permettendogli di entrare sempre più nella sua mente, che però ora, era un profondo pozzo di tranquillità, nessun pensiero era più raggiungibile, solo una infinita sensazione di serenità.  
Severus vi si perdette, non riuscendo più a leggere alcunché nella mente del nipote, finalmente di arrese e, soddisfatto, si ritrasse.  
-Sono colpito!- Li gratificò l'uomo, occupando l'unico posto a sedere -Molto bene ragazzino! Pochi maghi adulti avrebbero saputo resistere ad un simile attacco- Si congratulò ancora, agitando la bacchetta, una poltroncina apparve a fianco alla sua e Draco vi si sedette, improvvisamente la stretta stanza non gli appariva più così claustrofobica, ma piuttosto accogliente, non un luogo in cui restare soffocati, ma uno in cui nascondersi.  
-Ora che sono certo che la tua mente è al sicuro, posso rivelarti alcune cose che prima ti dovevo tenere nascoste- Continuò, senza distogliere mai lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.  
-Per prima cosa questa è casa mia, non il mio appartamento ad Hogwarts, proprio la casa della mia famiglia a Spinner's end, e ti ho portato qui oggi per darti il tuo regalo di compleanno. Voglio regalarti... la libertà!- Concluse, con una certa enfasi sull'ultima parola.  
" _Questa sì che e bella, stai a vedere che lo zio Severus è uscito di senno!_ "  
-Non occorre essere un Legimens esperto per capire cosa stai pensando- Lo redarguì bonariamente lo zio, con un ghigno ironico. -Ma perché non ti metti comodo e non mi ascolti con calma. Deciderai poi se sono sano di mente o meno.-  
Draco non aveva trovato una risposta al quesito, Severus aveva parlato per ore, rispondendo a domande che lui ancora non gli aveva posto e spaziando su moltissimi argomenti, primo fra tutti l'incomprensibile comportamento della Gazzetta del Profeta che additava Harry e il Preside come pazzi, visionari e bugiardi.  
-Pensi che Harry Potter menta a proposito del ritorno del Signore Oscuro?- Gli stava chiedendo Piton, sporgendosi verso di lui per osservarlo meglio.  
-Credo che Potter sia patologicamente incapace di mentire, tanto meno su una cosa simile.- Rispose Draco, sostenendo il suo sguardo, pochi altri maghi avrebbero fatto lo stesso, Severus sapeva di incutere timore, ma Draco non era affatto intimidito da lui, si vedeva dalla postura rilassata con cui sedeva sulla poltrona.  
-Afferma che fra i seguaci dell'Oscuro Signore ci fosse anche tuo padre- Continuò cautamente, scrutando ogni cenno, ogni reazione del ragazzo.  
-Francamente, zio, non mi sorprende affatto. Conosco mio padre, per quanto lui mi tenga sempre all'oscuro di tutti i suoi affari, ho capito da tempo da quale parte stia.- rispose Draco, tranquillamente.  
-E tu invece, ragazzo, da quale parte stai?- Chiese ancora il pozionista, Draco si agitò sulla poltrona.  
-Ha importanza? Replicò lui rassegnato, distogliendo gli occhi, per la prima volta dall'inizio della conversazione -Non è che io avrò veramente la possibilità di scegliere...- Ammise Draco, con un tremito nella voce, gli era costata un grande sforzo questa confessione.  
\- E se invece io te lo stessi dando ora, quella possibilità?- Draco non comprendeva fino in fondo le parole dello zio, ma aveva ben chiaro quale fosse la sua scelta! Valutò per un istante, ma solo per un istante, se potesse fidarsi di Severus. Certo che poteva! Il suo padrino lo proteggeva e lo guidava da tutta la vita e, nonostante conoscesse tutti i suoi segreti, non lo aveva mai tradito, quindi senza alcun dubbio dichiarò:- se potessi veramente scegliere, sceglierei la luce! Non condivido le idee del Signore Oscuro, nè quelle di mio padre e, sicuramente non condivido i suoi metodi!- Severus non era mai stato così orgoglioso di lui come in quel momento E i suoi sentimenti trasparivano sul suo viso. Draco ne fu colpito.- Molto bene ragazzino, spero tu ci abbia riflettuto bene, perché è una decisione da cui non puoi tornare indietro!-  
\- Oh! Si zio, co ho riflettuto a lungo!-  
Con un sorriso sincero e rilassato (il primo che Draco avesse visto apparire suo volto) Severus si sedette e disse al figlioccio di fare lo stesso.  
-Per prima cosa, ce l'hai ancora il pendente stregato dalla famiglia Black?- Draco ormai non si chiedeva neanche più come il professor Piton, facesse a sapere sempre tutto, quindi, semplicemente si limitò a rispondere:  
-Sì signore, ce l'ho ancora io, ma lo restituirò al più presto!-   
-Credo che questa sia una pessima idea ragazzo, ti esorterei a conservarlo, penso che ci servirà in un paio di occasioni.-  
-Come vuoi zio- Draco non era comunque molto felice di separarsi dal gioiello, per quanto rassicurasse Pansy e Blaise non era ancora riuscito a dimenticarsi completamente di Harry.  
-Sai, Draco, credo che questa opportunità che vi sto offrendo, potrebbe coinvolgere anche gli altri tuoi compagni che, come te, appartengono a famiglie con un certo tipo di coinvolgimento politico ma che, come dire, non condividono le stesse idee dei genitori. Non so se puoi capirmi-

\- Credimi zio, ti comprendo benissimo- Rispose il ragazzo, mentre pensava a Blaise e a Pansy, così disperati per il loro futuro, persino la sua dolce mini-fidanzata non era d'accordo con le idee di suo padre. Anche se nessuno dei loro genitori era coinvolto quanto suo padre. Se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, gli avrebbe salvati tutti e, a quanto pareva, lo zio Severus, gli stava offrendo proprio quello.


	5. L'estate parte 2 - Harry

L'estate Parte 2 Harry   
  
-Buon Dio! Ragazzo!- Stava urlando Vernon Dursley al nipote- Possibile che tu non debba mai, ma proprio mai, comportati normalmente?- "Ma cosa ha da urlare tanto! Come se avessi chiesto chissà che cosa strana!”   
-Non è una richiesta così bizzarra zio, volevo solo...- Aveva provato a controbattere Harry, ma zio Vernon non lo aveva neanche fatto finire!   
-Dudley non si sognerebbe mai di chiedermi una cosa simile!- Lo zio urlava sempre più forte ed il faccione deformato dall'ira, aveva assunto una tonalità cremisi allarmante. "Solo perché Dudley è un enorme idiota semi-analfabeta, con una dipendenza da cibi grassi e televisione!" Pensava Harry, senza avere il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce: non era ancora troppo stufo di vivere!   
-Adesso vai a sistemare il prato e dacci un taglio con questa nuova mania!- indicando con gesto imperioso la porta.   
La "nuova mania" di Harry riguardava la lettura del giornale e la visione del telegiornale! Rispedito a Little Whinging, subito dopo la conclusione del Torneo Tremaghi, Harry era, da quasi due mesi, tagliato fuori dal mondo magico. Non aveva accesso alla Gazzetta del Profeta (avrebbe barattato tutti i galeoni della sua camera blindata anche solo per una copia del Cavillo) ed i suoi amici, nelle loro lettere, non gli raccontavano nulla di vagamente interessante, rendendo frustrante l’inutile compito di cercare di decifrare informazioni utili dalle loro missive. Così aveva formulato una teoria: se Lord Voldemort avesse cominciato a far sparire le persone, come prima della sua scomparsa, persino i Babbani avrebbero dovuto accorgersene... prima o poi.   
Aveva quindi preso l'abitudine di controllare i giornali e ascoltare il telegiornale. Facendo andare fuori dai gangheri gli zii, per i quali nessun "quasi quindicenne" si sarebbe dovuto interessare di certe cose, Dudley, per esempio, se suo padre osava cambiare canale durante il wrestling, per guardare il telegiornale, dava in escandescenze! Perché Harry non poteva sforzarsi di essere un po' più normale?   
Ma Harry aveva disperatamente bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa che fosse in grado di farlo smettere di pensare. Pensare al cimitero, a Cedric morto fra le sue braccia, all'orrore di vedere quel corpo rinascere! Lord Voldemort!   
Tutto in lui lo atterriva, la sua voce melliflua e pericolosa, il suo aspetto inumano, la sua forza smisurata, la sua magia corrotta eppure potentissima. Un orrore paralizzante lo colpiva ogni volta che ripensava a quella notte. Era terrorizzato, avrebbe solo voluto nascondersi!   
Poi c'erano altri pensieri che non riusciva a scacciare, immagini di baci bollenti, di mani che gli accarezzavano i capelli, di vestiti sul pavimento e di occhi grigi, con riflessi d'argento, che lo fissavano con desiderio.   
E poi di altri occhi grigi, che si perdevano nei suoi, fra le onde del Lago Nero. Perché? Per quale ironico scherzo del fato la sua (era innegabile ormai che ci fosse un legame tra loro, quindi, sì! SUA!) Gwendolyn e quel furetto irritante di Malfoy, dovessero assomigliarsi, non se lo sarebbe mai spiegato.   
Ma non poteva più ignorarlo, c'era una somiglianza, non tanto fisica, ma soprattutto nei comportamenti, nelle espressioni del viso, nell’atteggiamento…   
Harry non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'ultimo incontro avuto con il Serpeverde:   
-Potter! Fermati un attimo!- Lo aveva chiamato Malfoy, intercettandolo all'uscita dall'infermeria. Era stato molto fortunato ad imbattersi in lui... oppure lo aveva atteso a lungo in piedi nel corridoio, persino Ron ed Hermione si erano stancati di aspettarlo ed erano tornati ai dormitori.   
-Che diavolo puoi Malfoy? Non è proprio il momento giusto! Ti conviene lasciarmi in pace!- Gli aveva gridato contro, voltandosi verso di lui e fronteggiandolo pronto ad attaccare briga, aveva proprio bisogno di sfogarsi un po', gli serviva solo una scusa! Erano soli nel corridoio vuoto e poco frequentato: il posto perfetto per una bella scazzottata.   
Draco era rimasto sorpreso ed aveva fatto un passo in dietro, tardando a rispondere. Così Harry aveva girato i tacchi e se ne stava andando quando, infine, si era deciso a parlare: -Aspetta! Non voglio litigare!- Disse, sorprendendo Harry che gli concesse la sua attenzione -Cioè... io volevo... Sì insomma... come stai? Va... va tutto... bene?- balbettò Malfoy, abbassando gli occhi e allontanandosi ancora di un passo, sembrava quasi che avesse paura di lui.   
-Quale sfoggio di eloquenza furetto…- Lo prese in giro Harry sfoggiando un ghigno cattivo. Persino il Serpeverde sembrava darsi mentalmente del cretino, “ma che diavolo gli prende? Non reagisce neanche se lo chiamo così…”   
-Sto una favola Malfoy! Proprio benissimo! Sai, ho visto un mio compagno di scuola ucciso, così, senza un motivo, poi sono stato imprigionato e ferito! Infine, tanto per non farsi mancare niente, ho assistito la resurrezione del maniaco che ha ucciso i miei genitori, il quale ha provato ad uccidermi! Sai, ho altre idee circa lo stare bene!- Berciò Harry sempre più su di giri. Con i pugni stretti e le braccia lungo il corpo si era avvicinato a Draco con aria minacciosa, sembrava pronto a colpire, a rispondere alle provocazioni che, ne era certo, sarebbero arrivate a breve.   
Invece, inaspettatamente, Malfoy aveva assunto un atteggiamento dimesso, quasi timoroso.   
-Mi... Mi... dis...piace- Aveva balbettato, pietrificato, girando il viso in modo da nasconderlo allo sguardo dell’altro, sembrava un’altra persona. Ma Harry non era affatto pronto a calmarsi, non ancora per lo meno.   
-Ti dispiace? Oh! Adesso sì che va meglio!- Rispose ironico, doveva riuscire a farlo infuriare se voleva sfogarsi con una bella litigata, non c'era nessun gusto ad inveire contro quella specie di agnellino che se ne andava in giro con la faccia di Malfoy. -C'era anche tuo padre, a proposito!- Sganciò Harry a sorpresa, convinto che l'informazione lo avrebbe finalmente fatto scattare.   
-Mio padre? Cosa c'entra lui ora?- Chiese Draco, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui e spalancando gli occhi, mentre gli afferrava entrambe le braccia con le mani, stringendolo nervosamente. Sembrava spaventato.   
-Era là, nel cimitero, col mantello nero e la maschera da Mangiamorte! È stato uno dei primi ad arrivare quando lui li ha chiamati!- Rispose Harry, senza staccarsi da lui, il tocco dell'altro ragazzo gli aveva scatenato sensazioni strane, non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo a parole, ma sembrava essere esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno. Per un breve, imbarazzante momento, fantasticò di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Draco che era proprio a pochi centimetri, e si sentì curiosamente, calmo, tranquillo, al sicuro. Ogni briciolo di rabbia, di frustrazione era come evaporato, lasciandolo svuotato.   
Draco era sbiancato -Mio padre era...- Sembrava non riuscisse a continuare -Allora è proprio vero- Sussurrò infine- È tornato veramente!- Riuscì a bisbigliare, quasi fra sé, avvicinandosi ad Harry ed aggrappandosi a lui, non era più chiaro chi stesse sostenendo chi.   
-Mi avevi preso per un bugiardo Malfoy? Pensavi che avrei potuto inventarmi una cosa simile?- Aveva chiesto ancora il Grifondoro, esasperato, sembrava che l'unico disposto a credergli fosse, come al solito, Silente, se lo era aspettato, ma l’incredulità del biondo lo aveva particolarmente colpito. Non riusciva a spiegarsi per quale ragione l’opinione di Malfoy fosse improvvisamente diventata importante.   
Draco non aveva risposto, si era limitato a guardarlo con un'espressione curiosa, a metà fra desiderio e rimpianto, il suo viso, orfano del ghigno malizioso che sfoggiava sempre, era così... Harry non avrebbe saputo come definirlo… bello? Certo che era bello, Malfoy era bellissimo! Non c'erano dubbi su questo. Non occorreva essere suoi amici e neanche trovarlo simpatico per ammetterlo, ma era qualcosa di diverso, una serenità che trascendeva la bellezza, qualcosa che lo rendeva unico.   
Allora si trovava a ripensare alla conversazione che avevano avuto vicino al bagno dei Prefetti, allo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto quando lui si era interrotto, dopo aver pronunciato "e poi" ... "E poi" cosa? Quello che gli aveva detto dopo ("non sono affari tuoi") non era quello che voleva dire veramente. Harry lo aveva capito dal suo sguardo, i suoi occhi lo avevano tradito. C'erano tante cose in quegli occhi, tante parole non dette, tanti desideri celati, repressi.   
Poi Harry si trovava inevitabilmente a ricordare come si era stretto a lui, sul pontile, ancora zuppo d'acqua, al calore del suo corpo, alla forza disperata del suo abbraccio, al suo profumo, così unico e sconvolgente, nonostante fosse bagnato di acqua stagnante.   
A quel punto cominciava a pensare che rischiava di perdere la ragione dietro a quei pensieri e tornava a supplicare lo zio di lasciargli ascoltare il telegiornale e tutto ricominciava da capo!   
Per fortuna mancavano veramente pochi giorni al suo compleanno e i suoi amici sarebbero venuti a prenderlo. Perché non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo senza impazzire.   
  
..........   
  
-Che posto è questo?- Chiese Harry appena arrivato al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place.   
-Ora sta zitto ragazzo- Gli rispose Moody, aprendo la porta. Si trovarono in un vestibolo mal illuminato e polveroso, ingombro di oggetti di dubbio gusto. Harry guardò Tonks con aria perplessa, in cerca di consiglio, la giovane Auror si limitò a portarsi l'indice davanti alle labbra. Harry eseguì senza cercare altre conferme, ma, non appena la ragazza inciampò in un affare bizzarro che doveva servire da portaombrelli, si scatenò l'inferno.   
Una voce femminile iniziò a urlare   
-MEZZOSANGUE! LA CASA INVASA DA FECCIA E SANGUE SPORCO! COME È CADUTA IN BASSO LA NOBILISSIMA DIMORA DEI BLACK! OH, LA FECCIA CHE...-   
-SILENCIO- Dietro il quadro apparve Sirius con la bacchetta in mano e un sorriso sul volto   
-Che posto è questo?- Ripeté il "Ragazzo-a-Malapena-Sopravvissuto-All'Abbraccio-Stritolante-di-Molly-Wesley". Finalmente il suo padrino gli rispose: -Questa Harry, è la casa della mia famiglia, la dimora della “nobile casata dei Black… l'ho donata a Silente per utilizzarla come sede per l’Ordine della Fenice.-   
La grande casa per quanto Harry poteva vedere, aveva un'aria alquanto trascurata. Molti mobili erano coperti da teli, ormai ingrigiti dal tempo, ovunque c’era polvere e grandi amache di ragnatele pendevano dal soffitto. Ogni angolo disponibile era ingombro di mobili e suppellettili, alcuni veramente di cattivo gusto, grandi macchie di umidità annerivano il soffitto e le pareti.   
L’unico ambiente che sembrava essere stato ripulito con cura quasi maniacale era la cucina, anche se gli armadietti erano scrostati e macchiati.   
Le riunioni dell'Ordine si svolgevano lì, infatti, i componenti si stavano affrettando proprio in quel momento a prendere posto attorno all’enorme tavola ed Harry, con una certa apprensione e non poco sgomento vide Severus Piton, il suo odiatissimo professore di pozioni, sfilare con la massima tranquillità davanti al suo naso e prendere posto con gli altri membri dell'Ordine. Stava per mettersi ad urlare, quando la signora Weasley lo spedì, senza tanti complimenti al piano di sopra, dove anche gli altri ragazzi furono immediatamente reclusi.   
-Ma dico? Era veramente Piton quello?- Chiese ai suoi amici, non appena ebbero chiuso la porta alle loro spalle. Misurava il pavimento della stanzetta con lunghe falcate nervose.   
-Cerca di stare calmo Harry- Cominciò Hermione, che si era seduta sul letto, invitandolo, con un gesto della mano, a prendere posto fra lei e Ron. Cominciava bene! Di solito quando gli chiedevano di mantenere la calma c'era di che agitarsi! Il ragazzo si piazzò in piedi, di fronte agli amici, ed incrociò le braccia. Hermione sentiva le proprie speranze di sostenere una conversazione tranquilla, sgretolarsi sotto i suoi piedi.   
-Senti Harry, hai visto anche tu come si comporta la madre di Ron! È peggio di Fuffy, non ci lascia avvicinare, non sappiamo praticamente niente!- Cominciò lei, sulla difensiva, tormentando le lenzuola con le mani che muoveva sempre più convulsamente.   
-Già amico,- Intervenne Ron -Ci siamo solo potuti fare un'idea vaga...- Si interruppe cedendo la parola alla ragazza.   
-Tengono le riunioni un paio di volte a settimana....- Ma ad Harry non interessava la relazione su quello che avevano scoperto e non la lasciò finire.   
-Hermione! Che diavolo ci fa Piton, nella cucina del mio padrino!- Urlò, facendo sobbalzare l'amica.   
-Hey!- Gli gridò Ron di rimando, alzandosi per fronteggiarlo. Aveva un’espressione seria e decisa che stonava sul suo volto solitamente allegro. Harry si rese conto di essere stato brusco.   
-Scusate ragazzi- replicò il ragazzo. -Non volevo prendermela con voi. -Rispose Harry, imponendosi di calmarsi.   
Hermione posò delicatamente la propria mano sul gomito del rosso, per fargli capire che andava tutto bene, -Non ti preoccupare, Harry- Aggiunse comprensiva, -Non siamo riusciti a capire quale sia il ruolo del professor Piton- Continuò, sottolineando con il tono della voce la parola “professore" -Ma, a quanto pare, è un membro molto importante dell’ordine. Non cominciano MAI le riunioni se lui non è presente, a volte lo aspettano anche per ore e lui si presenta a notte fonda, resta pochi minuti e se ne va…. Neanche per Silente hanno le stesse premure…- Concluse, incerta, guardando Ron in cerca di conferme.   
-Poi, un paio di volte, lo abbiamo visto arrivare senza preavviso e ridotto veramente male- Aveva aggiunto il ragazzo, sentendosi chiamato in causa -In quei casi la mamma lo porta in camera e sparisce per ore! L'ultima volta ha dovuto chiamare Poppy, tanto era malridotto!- Concluse, parlando sempre più piano. Era tornato ad occupare il suo posto, a fianco di Hermione, ma abbastanza distante da permettere ad Harry di sedersi tra loro, sul letto che faceva anche da divano, visto che, nella stanza non c’era altro mobilio se non un armadio con le ante tutte contorte ed un baule. Era quello di Hermione, dovevano essere nella sua stanza, pensò Harry, che finalmente si era calmato a sufficienza da osservare il luogo dove si trovava, anche nella piccola stanza c’erano evidenti segni di ammaloramento, le assi del pavimento erano annerite e gonfie, la carta da parati era strappata in più punti e pendeva dalla parete e, qua e là, aloni più chiari facevano capire dove erano stati tolti i quadri e gli altri oggetti appesi alle pareti.   
-Certo che questa casa è proprio un rudere…- Commentò sovrappensiero, mentre cercava di riordinare li idee.   
-E non hai ancora visto niente, amico, ci sono tanti di quegli incantesimi fuori controllo qua dentro che sembra di muovere guerra alla casa- Commentò Ron, scosso da un brivido mentre Hermione annuiva rassegnata.   
-Che starà succedendo secondo voi?- Chiese Harry tornando all’improvviso all'argomento più importante e prendendo finalmente posto fra i suoi amici.   
-Non ne abbiamo idea Harry, altrimenti te l'avremmo detto!- Concluse Hermione, posando una mano sulla sua.   
-Lo chiederò a Sirius!- Commentò Harry risoluto -Lui non me lo nasconderà!-   
I suoi due amici si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato.   
  
...........   
La riunione dell'Ordine durò fino a tardi. Quando ai ragazzi fu finalmente concesso di scendere era tardissimo, ma ciò non impedì alla signora Weasley di organizzare i festeggiamenti per il compleanno di Harry.   
  
Dal nulla, apparve una enorme torta a più piani, ricoperta di cioccolata, al cui apice faceva bella mostra di sé una riproduzione del campo da quidditch della scuola, con gli anelli e dei microscopici giocatori che si libravano su minuscole scope.   
-Wow! Signora Weasley, è un capolavoro!- Commentò Harry, grato, spalancando gli occhi alla vista del dolce. La mamma di Ron lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.   
-È solo una sciocchezza caro... io ho fatto solo la torta- Si schernì la donna, -Ginny ed Hermione hanno pensato a decorarlo...- Concluse con un sorriso, agguantando le due "complici" e piazzandole davanti al festeggiato per permettergli di ringraziarle.   
Hermione gli augurò buon compleanno mentre Ginny balbettava qualche parola arrossendo furiosamente.   
Quasi tutti i maghi che avevano partecipato alla riunione se ne erano già andati (Piton era stato il primo a dileguarsi, manco avesse il Signore oscuro alle calcagna) solo Remus e Tonks si erano uniti ai festeggiamenti, oltre a Sirius che, per ovvie ragioni, era confinato in casa.   
Nonostante gli sforzi degli amici, Harry non aveva molta voglia di festeggiare. In compenso, il suo padrino, ne aveva a sufficienza per entrambi. Eccitato dall'arrivo del figlioccio, Sirius continuava a brindare con chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, così che, quando finalmente Molly riuscì a spedirli a nanna, erano tutti quanti un po' alticci.   
Harry non aveva toccato una goccia di alcool. Si sentiva d'umore strano. Finalmente era esattamente dove voleva essere, eppure c'era ancora qualcosa che non andava, e non solo perché gli "adulti", ancora si ostinavano a tenerlo all'oscuro di tutto.   
Non era riuscito ad avvicinarsi al suo padrino per quasi tutta la serata e, quando finalmente era riuscito a bloccarlo in un angolo, era arrivata la signora Weasley, che aveva intimato loro di filare a letto, sequestrando la bottiglia a Sirius che l'aveva inseguita, protestando.   
Non riusciva a dormire, si rigirava nel letto come se il materasso fosse imbottito di sassi. "Devo parlare con qualcuno" pensava "oppure diventerò matto".   
Gli sembrava veramente di impazzire, osservò con occhio critico il suo migliore amico che ronfava nel letto a fianco al suo, valutando se svegliarlo, ma accantonò subito l'idea: Ron era un pessimo ascoltatore, soprattutto appena sveglio, poi non era sicuro di volersi confidare proprio con lui su certi argomenti.   
Pensò per un attimo di cercare Hermione, lei si sarebbe dimostrata più sensibile, se non altro, "non è il caso, ho visto la signora Wesley portare il letto di Ginny nella sua stanza, se c'è una cosa di cui sono sicuro è che non voglio che lei ne sappia niente". La sorellina di Ron, aveva sempre avuto questa imbarazzante cottarella per lui, presentarsi nella sua stanza in piena notte per parlare di certe cose, era decisamente fuori luogo.   
Disperato, decise di andare in cucina, e provare a farsi un tea. Era notte fonda, perciò fu sorpreso di trovarla occupata.   
-Buongiorno Harry- Lo salutò Remus -Ben svegliato... O forse non sei ancora andato a dormire?- Dedusse con un sorrisetto complice.   
-Infatti- Rispose il ragazzo -Non riesco a prendere sonno- Rispose Harry, passandosi una mano nei capelli e riuscendo, chissà come, a scompigliarli più di quanto non fossero.   
-Vuoi farmi compagnia?- Chiese l'ex professore, indicandogli la teiera che aveva appena riempito di acqua e una tazza, già pronta per essere riempita.   
-Sembra che tu mi abbia letto nel pensiero Remus- Rispose Harry, prendendo posto su una sedia di legno dall’aria consunta, ma pulita.   
L'uomo prese un'altra tazza gliela mise di fronte, poi versò l'infuso bollente in entrambe e si sedette di fronte al ragazzo.   
-Sai Harry, confesso che mi piacerebbe poter leggere i tuoi pensieri. Vedo che sei preoccupato per qualcosa e mi pare di capire che avresti bisogno di confrontarti con qualcuno. Non voglio sforzarti ma, sai che puoi sempre contare sulla mia discrezione.- Concluse, portando la tazza alla bocca e cominciando a soffiarci sopra per freddarla, sembrava considerasse concluso l'argomento.   
\- Io... beh... ecco...- Tentennò Harry, era proprio quello che desiderava, qualcuno con cui parlare. Ma era la persona giusta? Si era già confidato con Remus, quando era un suo professore, prima di scoprire che era uno dei migliori amici di suo padre, ed era sempre stato un ottimo ascoltatore. -Ci sarebbe una cosa, ma non so se mi sento pronto a farlo sapere a tutti.- Continuò esitante, torcendosi le dita.   
-Ho le labbra cucite!- Lo rassicurò l'uomo, posando la tazza e sfoggiando uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi complici, Harry si era sempre sentito così a suo agio con lui, come se Remus potesse sempre capirlo, quasi senza che lui parlasse.   
-Si tratta forse di "problemi di cuore"?- Chiese ancora, sorprendendo Harry con la sua perspicacia e mettendolo in imbarazzo, il ragazzo nascose il viso dietro la tazza di the, fingendo di berlo.   
-Io... in effetti... ci sarebbe una ragazza...- Continuava ad esitare, come se non trovasse il coraggio di parlare, ma Lupin sapeva più di quanto Harry credesse.   
-Parli della misteriosa signorina che ti ha accompagnato al Ballo del Ceppo?- Harry spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, arrossendo.   
-Sai Harry, i tuoi amici hanno la tendenza a chiacchierare. Ma non mi sembrava che fosse un argomento spigoloso- Disse Remus, perplesso, Ron ed Hermione ne avevano discusso spesso, a quanto pareva la riccia non si fidava affatto di quella ragazza!   
-Infatti, non lo è!- Si affrettò a specificare Harry, ormai aveva rotto il ghiaccio e l'imbarazzo cominciava a scemare. -È solo che, più ci penso, più...- Non sapeva come continuare.   
-Da quanto ho capito, è una ragazza molto carina.- Lo incoraggiò ancora Remus, sperando di farlo sciogliere un po'. Funzionò!   
-Carina? È meravigliosa!- Cominciò il ragazzo con enfasi, infervorandosi sempre più -È bellissima e ha degli occhi così favolosi, che sembra di perdercisi dentro, e poi è simpatica, mi fa ridere e non sono mai in imbarazzo quando sono con lei e poi sa sempre cosa dire per farmi stare bene e...-   
Remus lo interruppe divertito. -Prendi fiato Harry!- Disse, soffocando una risata -Mi pare di capire che provi qualcosa per lei, non ci sarebbe proprio nulla di male, Harry, oltre tutto mi pare di capire, dai commenti entusiasti di Ron, anche lei prova la stessa cosa per te-   
Asserì, convinto di aver fatto centro. Ma Harry si fece serio.   
-Non lo so, non sono sicuro... secondo te è possibile essere interessato a due persone contemporaneamente?- Gli chiese, fissandosi le mani, non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo.   
-Harry, è più che normale, se hai conosciuto un'altra ragazza che ti piace allo stesso modo. Soprattutto perché, mi è parso di capire che la damigella non studi ad Hogwarts. Alla tua età è difficile gestire un rapporto così, la lontananza, a volte può "raffreddare" i sentimenti.- Gli spiegò Remus, allungando una mano per prendere la sua in un gesto che voleva essere di conforto.   
-Non è per quello, sono sicuro di quello che provo per lei, solo che, a volte, mi trovo a pensare ad un'altra persona- Lo interruppe il ragazzo, sottraendosi discretamente al suo tocco. Lupin ascoltava con attenzione ora, c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.   
-È, che, questa persona, insomma, come dire, non è esattamente... una ragazza- Concluse Harry, tenendo gli occhi bassi, un leggero rossore gli fiorì sulle guance.   
-Che intendi Harry?- Lupin era un po' preoccupato, nel mondo magico "non è una ragazza" poteva dire qualunque cosa "per Merlino e Morgana fa che Hagrid non lo abbia contagiato troppo con la sua passione per le strane creature…!" Pregò Remus fra sé.   
-È... un ragazzo- Sussurrò Harry con un filo di voce, sempre più imbarazzato.   
-Oh! Grazie al cielo!- Sospirò Lupin, guadagnandosi un'occhiata interrogativa da parte di Harry. -Non ci fare caso, Harry. Avevo paura che... non importa. Continua!- Lo incoraggiò, molto più sollevato -È un compagno di scuola?- Chiese, incoraggiante.   
-Cioè, insomma, non ti sembra strano che sia un ragazzo?- Chiese Harry, confessare il suo segreto era stato difficile e gli sembrava strano che, invece, Remus lo considerasse una cosa normale.   
-Dovrebbe? Non ci vedo nulla di strano, non è così bizzarro provare attrazione per qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso. È questo che ti preoccupa così tanto?- Chiese.   
-In parte- Ammise il ragazzo, molto più sereno, ora che aveva visto la reazione tranquilla dell'uomo -Forse, non so, secondo te vuol dire che sono gay?- Lupin sembrava divertito.   
-Mi ricordi tanto una persona- Aveva una buffa espressione -Forse un giorno te ne parlerò...- Concluse con un sorrisetto sognante "che abbia anche lui qualcuno di speciale?", si chiese Harry, sembrava che anche lui avesse bisogno di confidarsi.   
-Se vuoi parlarmene, anche ora, sai che io non direi mai nulla a nessuno!- Affermò Harry incoraggiante.   
-Sai, non è che non mi fidi di te, ma non è così facile tenergli qualcosa nascosto, se te lo dicessi se ne accorgerebbe immediatamente.- "Tenergli? Allora è un lui!" Dedusse Harry.   
-Tornando a te, sappi che, se fossi omosessuale, non ci sarebbe proprio nulla di male! So che fra i Babbani non è visto di buon occhio, ma nel mondo dei maghi non è affatto così! C'è molta più tolleranza.- Harry lo ascoltava attentamente, Remus continuava a parlare -Devi solo capire quale di queste due persone ti rende più felice. E soprattutto ragazzino, devi essere onesto con entrambi, scegliere una persona e attenerti la tua scelta! Non puoi tenere il piede in due scarpe, sono stato chiaro?- Concluse, con aria severa.   
-Cristallino!- Replicò Harry -Ma non ti preoccupare, non è che possa realmente scegliere- Lupin lo guardava perplesso.   
-Perché Harry? Cosa ti impedisce di scegliere liberamente?- Chiese Remus, preoccupato.   
-Il fatto è che lui non è esattamente un mio amico- Rispose Harry tenendo gli occhi bassi, non se la sentiva di guardare Remus, da un lato avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto quanto, confessargli chi era la persona che gli faceva perdere il sonno e ascoltare i suoi consigli, ma una parte di lui era terrorizzata al solo pensiero che Remus scoprisse l'identità del ragazzo.   
-E non può diventarlo?- Propose Remus, c'era ancora qualcosa che gli sfuggiva ed andava per tentativi. Era certo che Harry desiderasse confidarsi, ma qualcosa lo frenava.   
-Non andiamo molto d'accordo a dire la verità...- Rispose Harry sempre più pensieroso.   
-Ti piace un ragazzo, con cui vai nemmeno d'accordo?- Chiese Lupin divertito.   
-Non sono molto sveglio vero?- Rispose Harry ridendo anche lui.   
-Non è questo!- Rise Remus, si era sdraiato sulla sedia, portando le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca, ad Harry ricordava un po' Sirius, veramente. - È che mi ricordi terribilmente me stesso- Raccontò scoppiando in una grassa risata, seguita da un esterrefatto Harry.   
Poi Remus ebbe un lampo di comprensione.   
-Aspetta un attimo, non sarà per caso un certo Serpeverde con i capelli biondi, che hai riportato su dalle profondità del Lago Nero?- Ipotizzò, ricomponendosi.   
-E t-tu come f-fai a...?- Balbettò Harry, impaurito. Poi, visto che non c'era modo di negare, ammise: -È così evidente?-   
Il ragazzino sembrava molto in imbarazzo, Lupin pensò che non fosse il caso di spingerlo a parlare di un argomento che lo metteva a disagio, quindi cercando di cambiare argomento disse: -Sai Harry- seguitò, assumendo il suo miglior tono da docente, cercando di portare la conversazione su un piano meno personale e più accademico.- L'omosessualità è talmente accettata nel mondo magico, che alcune antiche famiglie, hanno studiato dei metodi per permettere anche alle coppie dello stesso sesso di concepire degli eredi, sai per permettere di perpetrare la dinastia...- Harry, soffocò il suo imbarazzo nella tazza di the ancora bollente, scottandosi la lingua, ma Remus non ci fece caso. La conversazione aveva risvegliato i suoi ricordi, scoppiò in un risolino imbarazzato.   
-È una buffa coincidenza che ci siamo trovati a parlarne proprio ora. Infatti, devi sapere che, quando avevamo più o meno la tua età, Sirius aveva trovato un "cimelio di famiglia" che serviva proprio a quello scopo.- Parlando, e ridendo sotto i baffi, si era alzato ed era andato a frugare sul fondo di un armadietto. Spostando tazze e piatti, riuscì finalmente ad agguantare quello che stava cercando. Riemesse dalla ricerca scarmigliato ed ansante.   
-Sirius ha ritrovato quest'album di foto la settimana scorsa, l'aveva nascosto sotto le assi del pavimento della sua stanza - "Anche io nascondo le mie cose allo stesso modo, quando sono dagli zii!". Pensò Harry, sentendosi felice di avere qualcosa in comune col suo padrino.   
-Me lo stava mostrando poco prima che arrivassi, ieri pomeriggio, poi è entrata Molly e l'abbiamo nascosto!- Sussurrò, ammiccando con aria complice, Harry si scoprì improvvisamente curioso e si sporse verso Remus, mentre apriva la prima pagina. Ma, ad un tratto, l'uomo parve cambiare idea e richiuse di scatto il libricino, tirandolo a sé. Harry lo guardò stupito.   
-Forse non è una buona idea mostrartelo...- Disse Remus, riflettendo ad alta voce.   
-Dai Remus!- Insistette Harry -Lo sai che non ne farò parola con nessuno!- L'uomo parve rifletterci sopra.   
-Ho la tua parola, Harry?- Gli chiese, fissandolo con aria incerta, un po' confusa.   
Harry realizzò che l'uomo non era del tutto lucido, nonostante si sforzasse di non mostrarlo. Se fosse stato sobrio, Harry non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità di spuntarla, ma, visto lo stato dell'ex professore, pensò di avere una possibilità e tentò il tutto per tutto, rispondendo -Certo Remus, resterà fra noi.- Replicò ammiccante, sperando di sembrare sufficientemente convincente, e ci riuscì perché, il lupacchiotto, aprì la prima pagina, sforzandosi di contenere le risate e spinse l'album verso Harry.   
Il ragazzo non capiva proprio cosa ci fosse da ridere, Lupin ora si teneva le mani premute sulla bocca, per cercare di frenare l'eccesso di risate che lo aveva colto. Più guardava la foto, più rideva "È impazzito? O è così ubriaco da non capire più nulla?". Ci volle qualche minuto all'uomo, per calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire a parlare.   
-Non trovi che sia esilarante Harry?- Chiese, asciugandosi una lacrima e indicando la foto al ragazzo. Harry la osservò meglio, c'erano 3 persone immortalate, una era suo padre, un ragazzo molto più giovane di quello ritratto nell'unica foto che possedesse dei suoi genitori, ma inconfondibile. L'altro doveva essere Lupin, non era cambiato molto, a parte l'aria stanca e i baffi di cui, nella foto, non c'era traccia. Dovevano trovarsi nei dormitori di Grifondoro, perché, alle loro spalle, erano immortalate le inconfondibili tende che ornavano i letti della loro camerata. I due amici ridevano divertiti, ammirando la terza figura che appariva nella foto: una bellissima ragazza, che lui era sicuro di non avere mai visto.   
-Non riconosci di chi si tratta?- Chiese Lupin, che era riuscito a riacquistare un minimo di autocontrollo, ma non a sufficienza da smettere di ridacchiare. -Siete tu e mio padre- Disse Harry convinto -La ragazza invece non la conosco.-   
-Sei sicuro?- Riuscì a chiedergli Remus, prima di scoppiare nuovamente a ridere. Harry la esaminò con attenzione, aveva degli occhi grigi, incredibilmente intensi ed una massa di capelli neri come la notte e selvaggi. Si atteggiava, nella foto, mandando un bacio amicante con la mano, mentre si sporgeva in avanti, per mettere in mostra l'imponente seno che la camicia, di foggia maschile, faticava a contenere. Harry non era solito focalizzare la sua attenzione su un particolare tanto "volgare" come il petto di una ragazza, ma quello della signorina nella foto, era a dir poco impressionante, il povero bottone di quella camicia era talmente teso che avrebbe potuto uccidere il fotografo, se fosse saltato via.   
-Mi spiace, non ho idea di chi possa essere- Ammise Harry.   
-Beh! Mio caro ragazzo quello schianto di ragazza, non è altri che... Sirius!-   
"Ecco fatto! Remus è impazzito! E adesso chi lo dice a Sirius? Lo accetteranno al San Mungo? Non so se sono attrezzati per gestire un lupo mannaro uscito di senno".   
-No Harry, non guardarmi a quel modo, non sono impazzito- Disse Remus, immaginando quali pensieri attraversassero la testa di Harry, aveva tratto nuovamente a se l'album, e gli stava indicando un punto della foto, appena sotto al seno "esplosivo"   
-Lo vedi questo medaglione? È un oggetto magico molto potente, appartiene alla famiglia di Sirius da molte generazioni, e, come ti spiegavo prima, serve per permettere alle coppie omosessuali di concepire un figlio.- Harry scrutò il pendente, non era esattamente un medaglione, si trattava di una luminosissima pietra verde ingabbiata fra due sbarre d'argento che le si avvolgevano morbidamente attorno. Aveva un'aria familiare, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove l'avesse visto.   
-Funziona in questo modo, consente alla persona che lo indossa di cambiare temporaneamente il proprio sesso, se ad indossarlo è un uomo, come in questo caso, allora diventa una donna e viceversa. Se lo indossa una donna, diventerà, per qualche tempo, un uomo.- Continuò a spiegare Remus, mentre Harry cercava di ricordare dove avesse visto il pendente.   
-Ma scusa Remus, se un uomo si innamora di un altro uomo, trasformandolo in una donna, non è che... come dire... - Harry non sapeva come terminare il discorso, era troppo imbarazzato per dar voce al dubbio che gli aveva attraversato la mente, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. Fortunatamente Remus sapeva esattamente quale dubbio lo aveva colto, essendosi trovato per primo a porsi quel quesito molti anni prima.   
-Ti stai chiedendo come possa provare attrazione per una persona del sesso opposto, pur essendosi innamorato di un altro uomo?- Postulò il professore, intuendo quale fosse la sua perplessità.   
-Proprio così- Asserì Harry annuendo con convinzione.   
-È questa la magia, Harry, la forza di questo manufatto: cambia il suo corpo, ma la persona che ti trovi davanti è la stessa di cui ti sei innamorato, e l'incantesimo del pendente fa in modo che tu ne sia cosciente anche se ha un aspetto diverso. Non so se riesci a comprenderlo. È difficile spiegare questo aspetto, a qualcuno che non l'abbia vissuto sulla propria pelle. Mi ha aiutato a capire quello che provavo per... una persona, anche usando il medaglione non cambiava affatto per me.- Non voleva rivelare ad Harry l'identità della persona di cui era stato innamorato e si era fermato appena in tempo, giusto un attimo prima di rivelare il suo segreto. Pensò fosse meglio distrarre Harry, mostrandogli altre foto.   
-Lo abbiamo provato tutti il ciondolo...- Disse, cambiando discorso e voltando pagina. La nuova fotografia mostrava suo padre e Sirius, intenti a lanciare fischi verso una bellezza castana dagli occhi color miele.   
-Sei tu questa?- Chiese Harry entusiasta.   
-Esattamente Harry, e, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, il bottone della camicia di Sirius è, effettivamente, saltato, pochi secondi dopo che era stata scattata la foto, andando a colpire Peter in un occhio, vedi?- Chiese, voltando un'altra pagina ed indicando una ragazzina paffutella con un occhio nero, intenta ad accettare una rosa da un Sirius Black a torso nudo, inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, mentre, sullo sfondo, suo padre si teneva i fianchi per il troppo ridere. La ragazzetta sorrideva timida ed un paio di graziose fossette le si formavano sulle guance.   
-Minus- Sibilò Harry con odio, stritolando il fragile album fra le dita.   
-Sì, mi spiace Harry, all'epoca non potevamo immaginare...- Commentò mestamente l'ex professore, intuendo quanto quell'immagine potesse fare infuriare il ragazzo. -Ma abbiamo tenuto il meglio per ultimo!-proseguì in tono allegro, sperando di riuscire a rasserenare Harry, e, preso il libretto delle sue mani, prima che lo danneggiasse irreparabilmente, voltò l'ultima pagina -Ed ecco a te, un ritratto di tuo padre, come nessun figlio dovrebbe mai vederlo!- Annunciò, posizionando di fronte al ragazzo un'immagine di James. Dalla copertina danneggiata pochi istanti prima, scivolò un foglietto che finì per terra e Remus si chinò a recuperarlo, mentre Harry scrutava la foto che ritraeva suo padre, una riccia da urlo con gli occhi castani e gli immancabili occhiali rotondi che le davano l'aria da maestrina sexy, a braccetto di Sirius che aveva indossato la cravatta, ma non la camicia. Usando quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un lenzuolo, le avevano drappeggiato una sorta di velo, che Peter, dietro le spalle della coppia, reggeva, come fosse stato lo strascico di una sposa. Harry non sapeva proprio cosa pensare. Era bello, anzi bellissimo poter ammirare uno scorcio della vita di suo padre, vedere quanto era sereno, come si divertiva con i suoi amici. D'altro canto, guardare Peter Minus, divertirsi assieme a lui, sapendo quale atrocità avesse commesso, contro i suoi genitori... Senza contare il fatto che, vedere suo padre in abiti femminili, era un pochino destabilizzante. Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da un gemito di Remus, che attrasse la sua attenzione. Non c'era più neanche un'ombra di divertimento sul suo volto, anzi, era impallidito e fissava la foto quasi con terrore, mentre la reggeva con mani tremanti. Prima che Harry riuscisse a capire come comportarsi, l'atteggiamento di Remus mutò e passò da uno sguardo terrorizzato ad uno carico di qualcosa che poteva essere affetto, misto a rimpianto. Un sorriso triste si impresse sul suo volto e, una mano si posò sull'immagine, come per farle una carezza.   
-Remus? Va tutto bene?- Chiese Harry, nel tono più dolce e pagato possibile. Remus si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e, per un istante, parve intenzionato a nascondere la foto, per non mostrarla ad Harry. Ma il ragazzo lo scrutava preoccupato, sapeva che, se non gliel'avesse mostrata, lui ci avrebbe costruito sopra chissà quale castello in aria e ne avrebbe fatto una malattia. Non valeva la pena di fargli sprecare così tanto tempo ed energia per una cosa tanto banale, quindi gliela allungò.   
-Tutto bene. È solo che, non sapevo avessero scattato questa foto!- Harry la osservò, riprendeva ancora tre ragazzi, di cui uno indossava il medaglione, ma era completamente diversa da quelle precedenti. Prima di tutto era stata scattata all'aperto, in un posto pieno di alberi, con, sullo sfondo, le mura di Hogwarts in lontananza.   
-Eravate nella foresta proibita?- Chiese Harry, ancora intento ad osservare la scena.   
-Sì- Rispose Remus a corto di parole. Nella foto suo padre e Sirius (finalmente completamente vestito) erano impegnati a cercare di trattenere per le braccia la ragazza, a cui avevano evidentemente infilato il pendente contro la sua volontà. La ragazzina era minuta, piccola, sembrava essere del primo anno, forse del secondo. I pantaloni, che durante la trasformazione dovevano essere diventati troppo grandi per lei, le erano scivolati lungo le gambe e si erano raccolti attorno alle caviglie. Fortunatamente, la camicia era enorme e la copriva fino quasi al ginocchio, un po' storta, lasciava intravedere dei lembi di pelle pallidissima sulle spalle e sulle clavicole, l'unico altro indumento che indossava era una cravatta verde argento "una Serpeverde! No, non una! UN! È un ragazzo! Che sia la persona di cui mi ha parlato prima?" Scrutando attentamente l'amico dei suoi genitori, Harry osò porre la domanda.   
-Si tratta di lui? È... il ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorato?- A quelle parole Remus arrossì un poco, poi, piegando il capo come volesse impedirgli di scrutarlo negli occhi, ammise: -Sì- una parola lieve come un sussurro, quasi avesse timore di farsi udire anche da se stesso -Riesci a capire di chi si tratta?- Harry tornò a studiare la foto, stavolta concentrandosi sul viso.   
-E di Serpeverde...- cominciò. Dalla foto, la ragazzina, onestamente molto carina, fissava il mondo con uno sguardo carico d'odio. Si dimenava cercando di liberarsi dai suoi aguzzini ed il caschetto di capelli nerissimi e sottili come seta, che le incorniciavano il viso, ondeggiava fluido ad ogni scossone. I profondi occhi d'ossidiana lanciavano lampi e la sua bocca, dopo aver inveito contro i suoi assalitori, si contorceva in un ghigno cattivo. Poi, lei piantava lo sguardo fiammeggiante sul fotografo e corrugava la fronte, una ruga le si formava fra le sopracciglia...   
-Oh! No!- "Serpeverde".   
-No!- "capelli neri e lisci".   
-No! No!- "occhi neri".   
-No! Non può essere!- "Quell'espressione infuriata carica d'odio".   
-No! No! NO! Non può essere lui! NON È LUI!- Harry era sconvolto, certo che aveva capito! Era così evidente! Ma non poteva crederci, non aveva alcun senso!   
-Harry, cerca di calmarti!- Lo supplicò Remus. -Lo capisci che, se lui intuisce quello che ti ho detto stasera, o che ti ho mostrato quella foto, noi siamo molto, ma molto morti?- Harry non riusciva a pensare, era sotto choc! -Harry, devi cercare di riprenderti, per carità!-   
Ma un fato beffardo era all'opera quella sera. Con uno svolazzo di vesti nere, Severus Piton, eruppe nella cucina di Grimmauld Place, nel cuore della notte, chiedendo con urgenza: -È ancora qui il preside?- Harry lo fissava interdetto, la mente, incapace di accettare quel nuovo assalto alla ragione, era andata in corto circuito "Che diavolo ci fa qui? Non dovrebbe essere qui! È tutto sbagliato! Lui non c'entra con questo posto!"   
-Non è a scuola?- Balbettò Lupin, riuscendo a stento a far scivolare la fotografia compromettente sul pavimento e posarci sopra una scarpa.   
-No! Nel suo ufficio non c'è, devo parlargli al più presto!- Rispose il Mangiamorte, agitato.   
-Lui...- Si lasciò sfuggire Harry, senza accorgersi di aver parlato ad alta voce.   
-Che diavolo succede al ragazzo, Lupin?- Remus era preoccupato, Harry non accennava a riprendersi! Doveva liberarsi di Piton al più presto ed occuparsi di lui.   
-Ha appena visto il suo professore di Pozioni erompere nella cucina di casa sua, nel bel mezzo della notte! Tu che dici Severus? Vuoi farmi credere che è il primo Grifondoro che traumatizzi?- Non sapeva cosa altro inventarsi, sperava che bastasse, ma sapeva che Piton era un osso duro, se avesse deciso di indagare, non avrebbero avuto scampo! Osò lanciargli un'occhiata furtiva, le sopracciglia di Severus avevano quasi raggiunto l'attaccatura dei capelli! Poi il pozionista corrugò la fronte, assumendo l'espressione alterata che era così familiare sul suo volto. Disgraziatamente Harry l'aveva appena rimirata in tutt'altro contesto. Fu troppo! Senza neppure rendersene conto scoppiò a ridere in modo tanto incontenibile da cadere dalla sedia, riverso sul pavimento, dove, tenendosi l'addome, continuò ridere, incapace di riacquistare il controllo.   
-Harry!- Urlò Remus sporgendosi per prestare soccorso al ragazzo, mentre l'arco sopraccigliare dell'alchimista si involava verso vette ancora mai raggiunte.   
-L'eroe-Che-Ci-Salverà-Tutti!- Commentò acidamente, con il suo solito tono sarcastico, prima di voltarsi e proseguire la sua ricerca.   
\- Harry! Per l'amor del cielo! Cerca di calmarti! "Aguamenti"- Enunciò, e, dalla punta della sua bacchetta, fuoriuscì un getto d'acqua, che andò dritto a colpire Harry sul viso. Il ragazzo si trovo a lottare contro la sensazione di affogare, l'acqua gli si infilava nel naso e nella bocca, impedendogli di respirare, inoltre gli aveva fatto cadere gli occhiali sul pavimento e gli riempiva gli occhi così non vedeva nulla. In pochi istanti, fu zuppo d'acqua congelata! Grazie a Merlino era estate, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato l'ipotermia! Fradicio, ma finalmente padrone di se stesso, Harry riguadagnò il suo posto sulla sedia, gocciolando acqua ghiacciata dappertutto.   
-Va un po' meglio ora? - Chiese Lupin porgendogli un asciugamano che Harry accettò con uno sguardo offeso.   
-Se questo per te è meglio?- Commentò, tentando di asciugarsi il più possibile con quel misero pezzo di stoffa.   
-Ti sei reso conto che sei scoppiato a ridere in faccia a Piton? Per fortuna aveva fretta di trovare Silente, o avrebbe scoperto tutto ed ora noi non saremmo qui a conversare tranquillamente! Probabilmente rimpiangeremmo di non essere morti, conoscendolo.- Harry aveva ricordi parecchio confusi degli ultimi minuti.   
-Ah sì?- commento solamente. Poi un'altra domanda prese forma nella sua mente.- Ma Remus, da quando è stata scattata questa foto sono passati molti anni, possibile che tu non abbia, che so, incontrato qualcun altro?- Remus si prese del tempo, prima di rispondere a quella domanda. Sembrava improvvisamente intristito ed Harry, saggiamente, decise di attendere che l'altro fosse pronto. Remus si alzò e ripose le tazze nell'acquaio, ci avrebbe pensato il giorno successivo a lavarle. Fissò senza vederlo il liquido ambrato nella sua tazza che ondeggiava e poi usciva, tracimando dal contenitore e bagnando il piano della cucina, un attimo prima finire nel lavandino. Molly si sarebbe arrabbiata vedendo quella confusione. Afferrò uno straccio e, con gesti meccanici, pulì dove aveva sporcato.   
-Sai Harry- disse uscendo, quasi come stesse parlando fra sé e sé -Quando un lupo sceglie un compagno è per tutta la vita.- Sembrava intenzionato a chiudere lì discorso, poi parve ripensarci e aggiunse con un sorriso mesto -Che sia ricambiato o meno- Ed uscì, lasciando Harry con più pensieri di quanti già non ne avesse prima di quella conversazione.   
  
  



	6. Capitolo 5 - Nella tana del Serpeverde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, grazie a GiadaSacchetti e GiuliaNieri per la beta

**Nella tana del Serpeverde**

Adesso che, finalmente, era con i suoi amici, Harry era deciso a godersi quel poco di estate che restava, anche se la frustrazione per essere tenuto sempre all'oscuro di tutto, alle volte, rischiava di sopraffarlo. Soltanto Sirius, qualche volta, si permetteva di sfidare l'autorità di Molly Weasley e gli raccontava qualche particolare, per lo più infarcito di recriminazioni e lamentele, ma mai niente di troppo importante o decisivo.

-Quel mollusco unto di Piton!!!- Gli stava raccontando Sir, seduto nel salotto polveroso, davanti al caminetto spento, come al solito Harry cercava di carpire qualche informazione...

-Ma che ruolo ha? Perché sembra che tutti aspettino i suoi comodi?- Aveva chiesto il ragazzo, cogliendo al volo l'occasione, intanto che la signora Weasley era impegnata a riordinare la cucina.

-Sta sempre a vantarsi di quanti rischi corre... Mocciosus!- Aveva proseguito, perso nei suoi pensieri, quando faceva così Harry non era sicuro che lo sentisse, ma tuttavia tentò ancora.

-Perché? Che rischi corre? Cosa fa di preciso?- Aveva insistito, sporgendosi verso il padrino, che stringeva i braccioli della fragile poltroncina fino a farli scricchiolare, per portargli una mano sul braccio. Il tentativo sembrò funzionare, perché Sirius si riscosse e parve finalmente rivolgersi direttamente a lui, anziché ai fantasmi dentro la sua testa.

-Cosa fa? Vuoi dire oltre ad essere un insopportabile, pusillanime, unto omuncolo insopportabile? Ecco lui non fa altro che...-

-Harry! Sirius! Che fate qui? – La madre di Ron era calata come un falco sulla preda, prima che, il suo padrino potesse svelargli nulla di importante. -Sirius, devi portare da mangiare al tuo ippogrifo! Harry puoi venire con me, invece? Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.- Adorava la mamma di Ron, ma, in quel momento, avrebbe tanto voluto che sparisse!

Nessuno di loro aveva più visto arrivare i membri dell'Ordine per le loro riunioni, la mamma di Ron si era assicurata che fossero adeguatamente occupati da un'altra parte della casa ogni volta che ne era indetta una. Solo un'altra volta Harry aveva visto il suo professore di pozioni. Una sera, mentre andava a prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua, infatti, lo aveva sorpreso mentre sgusciava fuori dalle fiamme del camino, la lunga nera veste ridotta a brandelli, si teneva un fianco con entrambe le mani, una macchia scura si allargava su quel poco di stoffa che restava.

-Potter! Vai a chiamare la signora Weasley!- Aveva ordinato, la voce resa roca dalla sofferenza, prima di perdere l'equilibrio e finirgli addosso. Harry lo aveva afferrato sotto le braccia e sostenendolo per la vita, appena sopra la ferita, lo aveva fatto sedere su una poltrona.

-Si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo?- Aveva chiesto l'uomo, con una smorfia di dolore dipinta sul viso. Era sempre più pallido e la voce sempre più lieve, ma sempre carica di quella nota d'odio che riservava solo a lui. Harry si pentì all'istante del suo gesto gentile.

-L'aiuto a sedersi, Professore- Rispose, calcando sull'ultima parola in segno di spregio, mentre si raddrizzava.

-Che non è quello che ti ho chiesto di fare! Dannata testa di legno, vuoi muoverti a chiamare Molly, prima che mi dissangui!!!- Se ne avesse avuto la forza avrebbe urlato, Harry ne era certo, ma anche sussurrate quelle parole ebbero l'effetto di far schizzare via il ragazzo, la prospettiva di vedere morire ancora qualcuno davanti ai suoi occhi era intollerabile, anche se si trattava di Piton.

Com'era prevedibile, Molly Weasley, non gli permise di tornare in sala con lei, anzi, gli proibì anche di dire agli altri quello che aveva visto, non che lo avrebbe fatto, anche se Molly non glielo avesse proibito, l'espressione disperata e dolorante che aveva visto sul volto del suo professore, gli aveva ricordato troppo quella che aveva scorto per un istante sul volto di Cedric prima che morisse e non si sentiva ancora pronto a parlarne con nessuno.

Il giorno dopo di Piton non c'era traccia, sulla poltrona del salotto era stata accomodata una coperta. Harry sapeva che serviva a coprire al macchia di sangue. " _La signora Weasley doveva essere proprio esausta per non pulirla..._ " aveva pensato Harry, sentendosi nuovamente invadere dal senso di impotenza che aveva provato la sera prima.  
Attese fino a sera per avvicinarsi titubante alla signora Weasley e chiederle, in un sussurro.

-Se la caverà?- lei lo aveva guardato con quel suo sorriso da mamma, e gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, poi lo aveva stretto per qualche istante in un abbraccio stritolante e lo aveva spedito a letto.

Pochi giorni dopo si era trovato stipato, assieme ai suoi amici e a tutti i loro bagagli, su alcuni taxi babbani, diretto alla stazione. Tutto era uguale agli altri anni e, ai ragazzi, dopo l'assurdità degli ultimi mesi, sembrò surreale.

L'unica cosa di cui Harry era indiscutibilmente felice, senza alcun riserbo, era che Sirius lo aveva accompagnato al binario, certo, nella sua forma di animagus, ma c'era! Per la prima volta, da quando aveva iniziato Hogwards, Harry aveva qualcuno che lo accompagnasse al binario, proprio come tutti i ragazzi!

Nonostante Molly Weasley che borbottava contro l'avventatezza di Sirius e Moody che sbuffava, per circa mezzo minuto, Harry si sentì, finalmente, un ragazzo come gli altri, non il bimbetto smarrito e miserevole del primo anno, non l'eroe predestinato, non il pazzo visionario. In quel momento era solo un ragazzo che veniva accompagnato al binario dai suoi cari... poi salì sul treno e cominciarono i sussurri e le voci.

I suoi compagni smettevano di parlare, non appena si avvicinava loro, alcuni suoi amici facevano finta di non vederlo, altri addirittura scappavano se si avvicinava troppo.

-Mia madre non voleva neanche che tornassi a scuola, quest'anno!- Stava raccontando Seamus a Dean, nel corridoio del treno.

-Sai amico, ho sentito dire che...- Ma si interruppe a metà della frase, non appena vide Harry dirigersi verso di loro, fece segno a Seamus di voltarsi ed entrambi si allontanarono velocemente. " _Ma che diamine succede?_ "

-Ma che gli prende, a tutti?- Aveva chiesto, infilandosi in uno scompartimento in cui avevano già preso posto Neville e una ragazza bionda che non conosceva.

-Credo sia per via di quello che ha scritto il Profeta quest’estate...- Ipotizzò Hermione, prendendo posto vicino alla sconosciuta. -Ragazzi, lei è Luna Lovegood, aggiunse, presentando la ragazza che li fissava con grandi occhi sognanti.

-Davvero credi che qualcuno abbia dato retta a quella spazzatura?- Aveva commentato Ron, con un gesto stizzito, dopo essersi presentato a sua volta.

-Non lo so, Ron, a quanto pare sembra proprio così.- Aveva risposto Hermione, incerta, aprendo un libro che si era posata sulle ginocchia e ponendo fine alla discussione.  
Ma le voci e i mormorii seguirono Harry per tutto il giorno, persino alla tavola di Grifondoro, dove si trovò a sedere in un angolo con i suoi due amici, isolati dagli altri, e addirittura nella torre, dove i suoi compagni di stanza, gli stessi con i quali aveva condiviso la camera fin dal primo anno, si erano rifiutati di dormire con lui.

Solamente Neville sembrava trattarlo come al solito, come se non fosse improvvisamente diventato un “ _paria_ " si era persino seduto vicino a loro a cena.

Abbattuto e depresso, si era presentato alla prima lezione del primo giorno: Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, la sua materia preferita...

....................

-Quella maledetta megera!- La voce di Hermione irruppe non appena furono nel cortile -Come osa!- Continuò la ragazza, senza accorgersi che i suoi toni soavi erano stati uditi persino nell'ufficio del preside.  
Harry, che la seguiva in silenzio, aveva trattenuto a stento un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero che la ragazza non avesse intenzione di redarguirlo per essersi meritato una punizione già il primo giorno di scuola. Non appena Dolores Humbridge, la nuova insegnante di Difesa, aveva messo piede in classe, gli era stato subito chiaro che quello sarebbe stato un anno particolarmente difficile per lui.

-... Laida, perfida gargoille!- Hermione continuava la sua litania di insulti, marciando sul prato, senza una meta precisa, prestava l'erba come se le avesse fatto un torto personale ed aveva le mani serrate. Harry non poteva vederle il volto, ma sapeva che si stava mordendo il labbro, lo faceva spesso quando era così infuriata.

-Cerca di calmarti Hermione, guarda che bella giornata! L'inverno è dietro l'angolo, potrebbe essere una delle ultime volte che possiamo uscire nel parco, cerca di godertela!- Era intervenuto Ron, per tranquillizzare l'amica.

Harry invidiò il suo coraggio, quando l'amica era d'umore così nero non osava neppure fiatare. In effetti, era una splendida giornata, notò Harry, faceva un po' freddo, ma c'era un sole magnifico che intiepidiva l'aria già frizzantina, illuminava lo splendido parco in cui, gli alberi, sfoggiavano tutte le tinte calde dell'autunno e faceva brillare le acque del Lago Nero. Sembrava di stare in una favola. Harry seguiva gli amici, tenendosi in disparte, per non rischiare di attrarre i rimbotti dell'amica su di sè, quando fu distratto da qualcosa che attrasse la sua attenzione. Si fermò improvvisamente, in mezzo al prato, guardandosi in giro per capire da dove venisse il suono che lo aveva attirato.

-Lo sentite anche voi?- Chiese agli amici che, incuriositi dal suo strano comportamento si erano fermati, a loro volta e lo stavano scrutando.

-Cosa amico?- Gli chiese Ron, distratto come al suo solito. Hermione si voltò verso di lui, squadrandolo con la consueta aria saccente. Ancora una volta aveva l'occasione di dare la risposta giusta e questo doveva averla fatta sentire in po' meglio.

-Qualcuno sta cantando, Ron, possibile che non te ne sia accorto?- Berciò la ragazza, attenta come suo solito e sempre pronta a supplire alle mancanze dei compagni -Però! Che voce meravigliosa!- Aggiunse dopo essersi concessa di ascoltare per qualche secondo. Harry era d'accordo, quel canto lo toccava nel profondo, e gli suscitava sentimenti fortissimi.

-Devo sapere chi sta cantando!- Esclamò, prima di scattare nella direzione da cui proveniva il suono, veloce come se avesse avvistato un boccino. C'era un gruppo di ragazzi seduti all'ombra di un grosso albero frondoso, vicino alla riva del lago, il cantante era fra loro, ma il tronco della pianta lo nascondeva alla vista.

-Aspetta, amico, sono tutti Serpeverde, è meglio girare alla larga.- Gli intimò Ron, cercando di trattenerlo, non appena identificò i ragazzi verso cui si stavano dirigendo, ma Harry si divincolò e continuò ad avvicinarsi senza incertezze, come fosse in trance.

-Ma... quello che canta è... Malfoy?- Chiese poi il rosso, non appena lo ebbero in vista. Harry annuì, incapace di proferire verbo.

-Caspita che bravo!- Commentò Hermione, anche lei affascinata. In effetti, più che un ragazzino che cantava, sembrava un coro di angeli...

Harry non aveva mai sentito niente di così bello, niente che lo avesse fatto sentire a quel modo... gli sembrava di avvertire la musica scorrergli nelle vene al posto del sangue ed entrare in risonanza con ogni singola fibra del suo corpo.

Quando la canzone finì, il ragazzo tacque ed Harry avvertì un doloroso ed acuto senso di abbandono.

-Non fermarti!- Gli sfuggì dalle labbra, prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava dicendo... o meglio, a chi lo stava dicendo. Draco alzò i suoi splendidi occhi color tempesta su di lui. " _Ecco, adesso non la finirà più di prendermi in giro! Così imparo ad aprire bocca senza pensare!_ " si rimproverava Harry, immaginandosi Malfoy che lo sfotteva, ma Draco non fece niente di quello che si era aspettato. Invece si alzò con calma, tese la mano ad una ragazzina più piccola che era seduta al suo fianco, e, dopo essersi accomodato la sua mano sul braccio, si incamminò verso il castello.

-E' tardi, Potter, l'intervallo sta per finire- Gli disse, sfoggiando il suo solito, irritante, tono di voce strascicato, passandogli di fronte ed allontanandosi senza neppure guardarlo. -Ma se proprio muori dalla voglia di sentirmi ancora cantare, potresti venire stasera nella nostra sala comune. Facciamo una festicciola... perchè non passi? Dopo aver scontato la punizione con la Umbridge, naturalmente!- Continuò, allontanandosi, tallonato da Harry che pareva seguirlo come un cagnolino, Draco si fermò un istante, per regalargli uno dei suoi sguardi glaciali che lo avevano fatto sospirare tutta l'estate. Tutti gli altri Serpeverde erano già andati avanti e restavano solo loro sul prato, la ragazzina appesa al braccio di Draco sembrava fare di tutto per rendersi invisibile, Ron ed Hermione erano alle sue spalle, li sentiva agitarsi, ma non gli importava di nessuno, vedeva solo Malfoy, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e le sue labbra sottili ed invitanti " _per le mutande di Merlino! Che vado a pensare!"_ si rimproverava Harry, facendo del suo meglio per soffocare il pensiero galeotto. -Vedi di non mancare, Harry, non ci sarà un secondo invito!- Gli disse, prima di affrettarsi verso il castello, lasciandolo lì a rimettere insieme i pezzi...

-Che cosa significa?- Chiese Hermione, che era rimasta ad osservare a corto di parole.

-Malfoy non ci ha per davvero invitato ad una festa, nella sala comune dei Serpeverde e per di più, dopo il coprifuoco?- Domandò Ron, osservando prima Harry, che era ancora imbambolato a fissare il biondo che se ne andava, poi Hermione, che, incerta, si strinse nelle spalle.

-Esatto Ronald " _tesoro_ "- Intervenne Pansy facendoli sussultare, nessuno si era accorto che lei era rimasta in dietro rispetto al suo gruppo e li stava seguendo -E' proprio quello che ha fatto e non preoccupatevi del coprifuoco... abbiamo il permesso del nostro Capo-casa, Gazza chiuderà un occhio se gli mostrerete una di queste- Concluse, estraendo una pergamena dalla tasca interna della tunica. Con un colpo di bacchetta la duplicò più volte fino a quando ce ne fu una per ciascuno.

-I tuoi amici sono i benvenuti, Potter, ma fammi un favore... vedi di non portarti dietro sempre e solo questi due...- Concluse, con un'espressione fintamente supplice, mentre consegnava loro le pergamene -Basterà che duplichiate una di queste e la consegnate alla persona che volete invitare... e, Potter, davvero, vedi di non mancare... queste sono occasioni che capitano una sola volta nella vita!- E, facendogli l'occhiolino, si allontanò a passo spedito, era veramente tardi, rischiavano seriamente di non arrivare in tempo per la lezione successiva. Hermione cominciò ad agitarsi, ma Harry non aveva ancora finito con la Serpeverde.

-Pansy, aspetta- La chiamò, aveva usato il suo nome, come se fossero amici, ma se ne era reso conto troppo tardi, fortunatamente la ragazza doveva aver deciso che le stava bene, perchè si voltò, sorridendogli maliziosamente, ma senza fermarsi.

-Chi... chi era la ragazzina che dava il braccio a Malfoy?- Le chiese, esitante, avvicinandosi a lei.

-Chi, Astoria? E' la sorellina di Daphne... nessuno di importante, è solo la sua fidanzata...- Concluse con un ghigno, voltandosi e accelerando l'andatura, per riunirsi ai suoi amici.

-Che ti prende, amico?- Chiese Ron, sospingendolo verso l'entrata, con Hermione che li incitava entrambi ad accelerare il passo -Era evidente che fosse la sua ragazza!-

-Non è la sua ragazza, è solo " _un'alleanza conveniente per la sua famiglia_ "!- Commentò Harry pensieroso. Camminava come un automa, conscio che doveva farlo, ma senza vedere veramente dove stesse andando.

-Sì... beh... è Malfoy in fondo, chi se ne frega!- Tagliò corto il rosso, facendo sfoggio della sua consueta sensibilità. Ma Hermione lo osservava in modo strano, Harry sapeva che la ragazza non avrebbe tardato a placcarlo in un angolo e fargli ammettere tutte le scomode verità che lui trovava fin troppo comodo ignorare.

...................

Il resto della giornata passò lento e noioso e, quando arrivò la sera, Harry si trovò a sperare che la punizione consistesse in qualcosa di impegnativo, in modo da tenere la mente occupata e non pensare a quello che avrebbe fatto dopo... e, in un certo senso fu accontentato. Durante tutte le ore di punizione non pensò neppure per un minuto a Draco ed alla sua voce angelica, o al modo in cui lo faceva sentire...

Alla fine, quando, finalmente soddisfatta, la professoressa lo congedò, la mano, gli bruciava come se l'avesse immersa nell'acido! Un dolore quasi insopportabile, ma Harry non avrebbe rinunciato a presentarsi nella sala comune di Serpeverde, neanche se avesse dovuto sopportare un dolore mille volte più intenso.

Aveva nascosto ai suoi amici la mano ferita, non voleva che gli facessero domande, non voleva che provassero pena per lui, si sentiva già fin troppo umiliato dal marchio che gli era rimasto addosso. Aveva indossato una delle enormi felpe di Dudley, con le maniche talmente lunghe che gli coprivano anche le mani, avrebbe voluto poter mettere dei vestiti della sua taglia, qualcosa che, per una volta, non lo facesse sembrare un sacco, ma non aveva scelta e se lo fece andare bene.

Ron ed Hermione avevano passato il pomeriggio cercando di convincerlo a non andare alla festa, ma lui non aveva voluto sentir ragioni, ed ora se li trascinava dietro, di malumore.

-Harry ricordi la sfida nella Sala dei Trofei? Non é la prima volta che Malfoy fa un simile scherzo!- Disse Ron con tono scocciato, trascinando i piedi svogliatamente “ _Se non si muove arriveremo quando tutti sarà finito, già è tardissimo!_ ” Pensava Harry, fremendo per l’impazienza, mente Hermione rincara la dose:

-E hai dimenticato quanti punti perse Grifondoro per colpa nostra?- Gli aveva rinfacciato, fermandosi del tutto, pareva quasi intenzionata a tornare indietro.

-Piantatela! Possibile che vi preoccupate solo di non essere messi in punizione o di perdere qualche punto? Credete davvero sia pericoloso?!- Sbottò il ragazzo, troppo arrabbiato per fermarsi – Vi sembra pericoloso? Provate a vedere un amico morire davanti ai vostri occhi o a essere legati a una lapide, mentre il mostro che ha assassinato i vostri genitori torna in vita… provate a duellare contro il Mago Oscuro più potente che sia mai esistito…- Era la prima volta che gliene parlava apertamente, e i due ragazzi rimasero senza parole.

-Se… se è così… importante per te, amico, noi… ecco… noi…- Ron stava balbettando, lo sfogo di Harry doveva averlo colpito.

-Ron vuole dire…- Intervenne Hermione, che, in realtà non pareva avere le idee più chiare dell’amico.

-Ve la faccio semplice!- Aveva sbottato Harry, fronteggiandoli a muso duro. -Io vado nella sala comune di Serpeverde, ADESSO! Se voi decidete di venire non voglio più sentire una lamentela, altrimenti, tornate pure al sicuro nei dormitori.- E, si voltò per incamminarsi. Entrambi i suoi amici lo affiancarono immediatamente, solo Hermione tentò di aggiungere

-Dico solo che…- ma non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, l'occhiata che le rivolse Harry bastò a zittirla immediatamente.

All'ingresso dei sotterranei ebbero una sgradita sorpresa, si trovarono faccia a faccia con Gazza, che veniva loro incontro, con la solita aria trionfante che sfoggiava ogni volta che poteva esercitare quel minimo di potere che possedeva, mettendo in punizione gli studenti. Mentre Hermione entrava in iperventilazione " _Si starà immaginando la McGranit che le toglie tutti i punti accumulati_ " pensava Harry, il ragazzo ebbe la visione mistica di lui costretto a scrostare calderoni, mentre Piton abbaiava ordini sbavando dietro alle sue spalle e, con un gesto di bacchetta faceva moltiplicare i mefitici e lerci contenitori ancora e ancora, quasi all'infinito. Ron tolse dalla tasca la pergamena arrotolata che gli aveva dato Pansy e la sventolò davanti al viso del custode. Il pover'uomo assunse un'espressione vuota, scosse la testa un paio di volte rallentando l'andatura e proseguì semplicemente per la sua strada, ignorandoli completamente mentre il suo gattaccio spelacchiato soffiava loro contro.  
Hermione sembrava sul punto di piangere dalla gioia, ma Harry non le lasciò il tempo di esultare.

-Dai ragazzi, muoviamoci, siamo già in ritardo!- li richiamò, avviandosi verso l'entrata della sala comune di Serpeverde.

-Si può sapere che ti prende, amico? Sembri entusiasta di infilarti nella tana del nemico... A proposito, che diavolo è successo poco fa con Gazza?- Chiese, voltandosi verso Hermione.

-Onestamente, Ron, non ne ho idea, ma temo che la pergamena che hai in mano sia stregata, Gazza sembrava sotto Confundus, la Parkinson deve aver trovato il modo di farla funzionare solo contro alcune persone, perché quando l'ho guardata non mi sono sentita affatto diversa...- Spiegò la ragazza, ma Harry aveva finito la pazienza e cominciava ad agitarsi. Hermione doveva essersene accorta perchè lo guardò sbuffando e si mise in marcia, seguita a ruota da Ron. Percorsero l'ultimo tratto di strada quasi correndo, ma, arrivati a destinazione si accorsero di non sapere come entrare...

-E adesso?- Chiese Ron appoggiando la mano al muro, dove sapeva esserci l'entrata, e provando a spingere.

-Adesso, Ronald, ringrazi la tua buona stella che stasera io sia d'umore magnanimo e abbia deciso di aspettarvi, nonostante il vostro mostruoso ritardo!- Disse una voce alle sue spalle. Solo due persone lo chiamavano " _Ronald_ ", una era sua madre, l'altra invece gli aveva appena fatto perdere dieci anni di vita!

-Pansy Parkinson! Ma ti diverti a spaventarmi così?- Chiese il ragazzo, tenendosi una mano sul petto, come se lei gli avesse causato un piccolo infarto, comparendogli alle spalle. Con un ghigno malizioso, la serpe rispose.

-Solo un piccolo bonus, tesoro...- Poi, puntando la bacchetta contro di loro enunciò - _Muffiato_!- Quindi si voltò verso la porta dicendo -Purosangue!- E quella si aprì. -Scusate ragazzi, ma non potevo certo farvi sentire la parola d'ordine, anche se domani mattina sarà già cambiata!- Si scusò, invitandoli ad entrare con un gesto della mano.

Si trovarono immersi nell'oscurità, poi una lucciola colorata si accese davanti al naso di Harry, i ragazzi la fissarono incantati e, prima che potessero rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo, altre lucette si accesero tutt'intorno, illuminando la sala. Tutti i mobili erano scomparsi per creare uno spazio dove poter ballare, ora occupato da tutta la Casa Serpeverde, apparentemente intenta ad osservarli.

-Bene! Finalmente i nostri ospiti sono arrivati! Possiamo ricominciare!!- Sbottò Draco, al centro della pista, su una specie di palcoscenico. Al suo comando la musica partì e lui iniziò a cantare, Harry si incantò immediatamente. Con addosso solamente un paio di jeans a vita molto bassa, saltava al tempo della musica. I capelli gli formavano una specie di aureola attorno al capo, i muscoli appena accennati che armoniosamente si intravedevano attraverso la pelle, sembrava uscito dalle mani sapienti di uno scultore, così candido e perfetto da sembrare intagliato nel marmo. Era ricoperto da migliaia di minuscole goccioline di sudore che riducevano dandogli un aspetto sempre meno umano, più divino, Harry, con una fitta dolorosa all'inguine, si rese conto con terrore che desiderava ardentemente leccargli via ogni singola deliziosa gocciolina. La sua voce poi... era quasi un sortilegio per Harry, non avrebbe saputo resistergli più che al canto delle sirene. Mentre decine di corpi, più o meno vestiti, ricominciavano a muoversi a tempo di musica, strusciandosi gli uni con gli altri, Harry rimase immobile a fissare il meraviglioso cantante, incapace di muoversi, sentiva gli occhi di Hermione su di sè, sapeva che la ragazza stava osservando il suo strano comportamento, ma non poteva farci nulla, era semplicemente la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Ron, che nei pochi metri che separavano l'ingresso dal palco era riuscito a farsi "rapire" dal buffet, li raggiunse con le braccia cariche di cibo.

-Ma che razza di musica è questa?- Chiese, ancora con la bocca piena.

-Ma tu mangi sempre?- Lo sgridò Hermione, togliendosi pezzetti di toast dall'uniforme -Almeno deglutisci, prima di parlare! Comunque queste sono tutte canzoni babbane, le radio non facevano che trasmetterle quest'estate- Concluse, portandosi a distanza di sicurezza dall'amico. " _Ecco dove le avevo sentite! Dudley non faceva che ascoltarle in continuazione!_ ", pensava Harry, non che ci avesse fatto caso più di tanto, impegnato com'era a cercare di tenere a bada quel fiume di pensieri scomodi che lo avevano tormentato tutta l'estate.

-Canzoni babbane?- Stava chiedendo Ron confuso, senza smettere di abbuffarsi -Me lo aspetterei da qualcuno come mio padre, non certo da un branco di " _purosangue_ " Serpeverde!- commentò, calcando la voce sulla parola " _purosangue_ ".

-Che vuoi che ti dica Ron? Evidentemente l'ultima perversione Serpeverde è ascoltare musica babbana, e non è il solo fatto insolito...-

-Che vuoi dire Hermione?- chiese Harry, messo in allarme dal tono preoccupato dell'amica.

-Non ti sei accorto che vestono tutti con abiti babbani?- Chiese lei abbassando la voce ed avvicinandosi all'amico -Persino Malfoy indossa solo un paio di jeans...- Concluse, mentre le guance le si coloravano di rosa.

Harry li aveva notati quei jeans, certo che gli aveva notati, era fin troppo cosciente di come fasciassero le cosce ed i fianchi di Malfoy, mettendo in risalto il suo fisico asciutto, di come la cintura bassissima lasciasse scoperta la pelle del ragazzo fino a livelli imbarazzanti, Harry era più che certo che, se Draco avesse indossato della biancheria, si sarebbe senz'altro notata. Il pensiero era così, sorprendentemente piacevole, che Harry preferì accantonarlo, era già fin troppo affascinato dal ragazzo che ora stava muovendo i fianchi in modo così seducente... " _Ma che cavolo di pensieri mi saltano in testa!_ " pensava, scuotendo la testa per cercare di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità, quando, d'un tratto, si trovò schiacciato da una rabbia che gli artigliava lo stomaco: quel cretino di Malfoy aveva fatto salire sul palco quella ragazzetta scialba che aveva tenuto per mano nel parco, " _La sua fidanzata..._ ", si ricordò Harry con stizza! Il biondo si era inginocchiato davanti a lei e le stava dedicando una canzone d'amore... " _Che cosa melensa! Bleah! Ma non ce l'ha un minimo di amor proprio?_ " Si chiedeva il povero Harry, mentre tutte, ma proprio tutte le ragazze presenti, (e anche qualche ragazzo), sospiravano davanti alla romantica esibizione, persino Hermione non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissarli con un misto di ammirazione ed invidia.

-Non sono una bellissima coppia? Come sono fortunati...- Aveva chiesto Pansy che si era avvicinata al trio ed aveva preso sotto braccio Ron, facendo sparire i resti del banchetto che, il rosso, stava ancora reggendo fra le braccia, curiosamente lui non aveva protestato per essere stato separato dal suo adorato cibo.  
Harry stava valutando di andarsene, per qualche oscura ragione la scenetta lo stava facendo sentire a disagio " _Non ho intenzione di stare qui a perder tempo guardando quell'imbecille che fa la ruota davanti alla "fidanzata"! Chi diavolo crede di essere? E poi lei è una bambina!"_ peccato che il resto del suo corpo avesse deciso diversamente, costringendolo, non solo a sorbirsi tutta la melensa canzone, ma anche la disgustosa scena di lui che le baciava cavallerescamente la mano, cosa che provocò un coro di sospiri estasiati nel pubblico femminile. Poi Draco scese dal palco, sempre tenendo Astoria per mano e la accompagnò alla scalinata che portava al suo dormitorio e si avviò verso la sua stanza, seguita dalla maggior parte dei ragazzi che avevano partecipato alla festa.

Nella sala comune restarono solo poche persone, c'era, ovviamente Malfoy, con gli inseparabili Zabini e Parkinson, gli immancabili Tiger e Goyle e, in un angolo, Theodore Not che chiacchierava fitto fitto con la sorella maggiore di Astoria, Daphne Greengrass e Millicent Bulstrot.

-Tiger! Goyle! Non deve disturbarci nessuno! Andate di guardia nel corridoio dei dormitori e fate attenzione che nessuno venga in sala comune!- Ordinò seccamente Draco, senza un minimo di cortesia.

-Ecco- Aggiunse Pansy, facendo levitare un vassoio carico di panini nella loro direzione - Prendete questi, così fate uno spuntino mentre controllate...- I due colossi accolsero il suggerimento con entusiasmo, allontanandosi contenti.  
Blaise si fermò per fissarla con uno sguardo interrogativo e lei arrossì

-Saranno talmente impegnati a trangugiare panini da non prestare attenzione a quello che succede qui- Si difese lei.

-Tu sei troppo buona Pan- La canzonò Blaise, ricominciando ad evocare divani e poltrone e a disporli in circolo..

-Si prendono più mosche con il miele che con l'aceto, tesoro- Replicò lei, tirando fuori la lingua come una bambina.

-Se voi due avete finito di battibeccare come due comari- Si intromise Draco -Che ne dite di far accomodare i nostri ospiti?- Pansy, gli rivolse un ghigno ironico, svolazzando verso un divanetto di velluto verde, su cui si erano già accomodate Daphne e Millicent e immergendosi in una fitta conversazione con le amiche. Dopo aver confabulato fra di loro, le ragazze si strinsero, liberando un minuscolo spazietto sul divano già affollato e fecero un cenno ad Hermione, invitandola ad unirsi a loro. La riccia, colta alla sprovvista, sbarrò gli occhi declinando l'invito con un convulso movimento delle mani.

Harry, Ron ed Hermione presero posto su un comodo divano di pelle, proprio di fronte a dove era seduto Malfoy. Harry si sentiva come se stesse per esplodere. Tutte le emozioni di quella strana serata si erano tramutate in rabbia che lo stava surriscaldando, " _Che caldo incredibile!_ " pensava, infagottato nella felpa di Dudley " _Pensavo che facesse freddo nei sotterranei, invece sembra di stare in un forno!_ " gli mancava l'aria e si sentiva come se qualcosa di oscuro e incandescente gli stesse artigliando lo stomaco. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso al Serpeverde che gli si era seduto proprio di fronte " _Stupido Malfoy,! Con la sua stupida pelle candida! E i suoi stupidi addominali scolpiti! E il suo stupido sudore che lo fa brillare come fosse un maledettissimo diamante!"_.

Quando Harry incominciò a immaginarsi di posare le proprie labbra su quel corpo così appetitoso ed assaggiarlo, si sentì invadere da un imbarazzo tale che scattò in piedi: doveva andarsene subito di lì!

-Vai da qualche parte Potter?- Chiese Draco, stravaccato sul divano a fianco a Blaise che gli aveva passato un braccio sulle spalle. " _Oddio mi guardano tutti! Non posso andarmene ora, devo inventarmi qualcosa... se solo non fosse così... nudo!_ "

-Ma ti vuoi vestire! Razza di pervertito!- Urlò al Serpeverde che, per qualche secondo, parve sorpreso da una simile uscita, ma si riprese immediatamente e, dopo essersi scambiato un'occhiata complice con Blaise, si alzò posando su Harry uno sguardo malizioso. Con movenze sinuose e ipnotiche, si avvicinò al Grifondoro, squadrandolo lascivamente " _Che diavolo sta facendo?"_ si chiedeva Harry, respirando affannosamente in preda al panico _"E dove diavolo è finito tutto l'ossigeno? Non respiro!_ " Si sentiva soffocare ed era praticamente certo che tutti potessero sentire i battiti del suo cuore! Draco si fermò a pochi millimetri da lui, tanto vicino che gli sarebbe bastato prendere un respiro un po' più profondo per far aderire il suo petto a quello di Harry.

Sorridendo intrigante, gli posò una mano, che pareva fatta di fuoco, proprio al centro del petto, là dove il suo cuore stava impazzendo e lo spinse dolcemente, facendolo cadere sul divano. Il contatto provocò ad Harry una miriade di brividi per tutto il corpo, ma non ebbe il tempo di analizzare la sensazione, perché dovette affrontare un nuovo assalto. Draco aveva approfittato della sua disattenzione per scivolargli in grembo, seduto sulle sue ginocchia, ed ora lo scrutava attraverso gli occhi semichiusi, con le braccia appoggiate alle sue spalle " _Che occhi incredibili... com'è sexy..._ " Pensava Harry, ormai totalmente fuori controllo.

Da qualche parte, la sua coscienza, mandava segnali d'allarme, non erano soli e lui non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare a quel modo, ma non poteva farci proprio nulla, era totalmente schiavo di quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Draco gli aveva affondato le lunghe, affusolate dita fra i capelli, sulla nuca e lo accarezzava lentamente con movimenti molto sensuali.

Harry andò completamente in tilt, mandando a quel paese quel briciolo di autocontrollo che ancora gli rimaneva, si abbandonò completamente fra le braccia dell'altro ragazzo, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere.  
Draco fece scorrere le mani lungo le sue braccia, accarezzando cupidamente i muscoli, attraverso gli strati di stoffa, fino ad allacciare le dita con le sue, e portarle in alto, dritte sulla testa di Harry, che non capiva più niente e si limitava a lasciarlo fare. Draco gli sfilò la felpa, e la gettò a terra, lasciando Harry solo con una maglietta di cotone leggero, attraverso la quale poteva sentire il calore del corpo vicino al suo. Una marea di sensazioni indescrivibili si fece largo nella mente del ragazzo, mentre Draco gli sfilava anche la maglietta per farsela scivolare addosso. Il viso del Serpeverde era così vicino al suo che Harry dovette farsi violenza per non posare le labbra sulle sue. Il profumo di Draco gli invadeva le narici sconvolgendogli i sensi, mentre la serpe si sporgeva verso di Harry per sussurrargli all'orecchio: -Va meglio così?- Per poi sollevarsi dalle sue ginocchia. Trovarsi improvvisamente orfano del contatto lo lasciò stordito.

-Bene!- Stava blaterando il Serpeverde, mostrandosi al pubblico con un inchino molto teatrale -Ora che i pudici occhi di Potter non sono più offesi dalla mia nudità...- Si interruppe con il fiato che gli moriva in gola. Aveva visto le ferite sulla mano di Harry, non più coperta dalla manica della felpa. Harry, notando dove gli occhi del ragazzo fossero puntati, cercò di nascondere la mano offesa, ma era troppo tardi, ormai Draco l'aveva vista e aveva capito perfettamente di quali ferite si trattasse. -Vieni con me, Potter!- Ordinò, senza mezzi termini. Harry, stranamente, si alzò per seguirlo senza fare storie, ma fu bloccato dal suo migliore amico.

-Cosa? Perchè dovrebbe seguirti, Malfoy? Te lo scordi che Harry venga con te da solo!- Berciò Ron, scattando in piedi come una molla, subito seguito da Hermione, che aveva afferrato la bacchetta.

-Calmati Weasley- Lo rabbonì Draco, fermando, con un gesto della mano, i suoi compagni di casa che stavano mettendo mano alla bacchetta per difendere il loro leader -Non ho intenzione di rovinartelo, ma, se non ti fidi... ecco!- Disse, prendendo la sua bacchetta dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e consegnandola a Blaise -Ora sono disarmato!- Concluse il Serpeverde.

-È tutto a posto Ron!- Aggiunge Harry seguendo Draco fuori dalla sala comune.

..............

-Dove diavolo mi stai portando Malfoy?- Chiese, non appena furono usciti. Draco non lo degnò di una risposta, percorse un tratto di corridoio, poi girò a destra, quindi girò ancora, sempre con Harry alle calcagna. Il Grifone aveva capito dove si stava dirigendo, c'era stato un'infinità di volte, quando finiva in punizione...

-Che pensi di fare?- Chiese Potter, allarmato, quando si trovò di fronte allo studio del professor Piton. Ma Draco ignorò quella porta e fece addossare Harry al muro di fronte.

-Adesso stai qui, fermo e zitto per qualche secondo!- Gli intimò, mentre bussava alla porta degli appartamenti privati per professore di pozioni " _Ecco! Adesso mi espelle! Lo sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi!_ " Pensava Harry, indeciso se tentare la fuga o affrontare la situazione. Prima che potesse prendere una decisione, la porta si aprì ed apparve Piton, avvolto in un'elegante veste da camera di velluto verde che fasciava il corpo snello.

In mano aveva una provetta che consegnò a Draco, ignorando completamente Harry.

-Potete usare lo studio, ma, se trovo qualcosa fuori posto " _qualcuno_ " rimpiangerà di non essere stato espulso stasera!- Berciò l'alchimista col suo consueto tono acido -E vedi di convincere " _l'idiota_ " a tenere a freno la lingua. Con " _quella_ " non si scherza!- Concluse.

-Ehi!- Urlò Potter, offeso per il fatto di essere stato ignorato, offeso per essere stato chiamato idiota ed offeso per essere stato trattato come un idiota! Ma Severus aveva già sbattuto loro la porta in faccia.

-Certo che sei proprio tonto!- Lo redarguì Draco, mentre lo guidava nello studio del professore -Davvero volevi richiamare l'attenzione di Piton e costringerlo ad ammettere la tua presenza... nei sotterranei... dopo il coprifuoco? Lo capisci che ignorandoti ti ha fatto un favore?- Spiegò come se stesse parlando ad un bambino. Harry cominciare a capirlo, ma non riusciva a crederlo. Nel frattempo, si erano accomodati nello studio e Draco gli aveva preso delicatamente la mano ferita, fra le proprie.

-Che stai tramando Malfoy?- Chiese Harry.

-Ti sto curando la mano, mi sembrava evidente- Rispose, senza osare alzare gli occhi dalla sua opera, aveva versato due minuscole goccioline di pozione sul dorso della mano di Harry, ed ora stava tracciando con estrema cura tutti i segni della ferita, usando il polpastrello del dito come fosse una piuma.

-Stai un po' fermo! Questa roba è potentissima, non ne va sprecata neppure una goccia. Ancora non ci posso credere che me l'abbia data pura! Probabilmente sapeva come eri conciato! Tranquillo, non resterà neanche una cicatrice- Continuava a parlare Draco, intento nella sua opera, aveva quasi ricoperto l'intera ferita.

-Come avrebbe potuto saperlo?- Chiese Harry incuriosito, cominciando ad agitarsi, questa versione di Draco così gentile e premurosa lo stava mettendo veramente in difficoltà.  
-Piton sa sempre tutto!- Fu la lapidaria risposta di Draco -Comunque, scommetto che non è questo che volevi sapere- Concluse, finendo di curare la mano offesa, e lasciandolo andare.

Harry si fermò incantato ad ammirare l'effetto della pozione che gli rimarginava la ferita e rigenerava la pelle in pochissimi istanti, bruciava un po', ma non tanto quanto si sarebbe immaginato.

-E tu che ne sai di cosa voglio io?- Chiese ancora, dubbioso, con gli occhi incatenati alla propria mano per impedirsi di fissare l'altro.

-Vediamo se ho capito: per prima cosa di stai chiedendo cosa mi abbia spinto ad invitarti stasera e vorresti sapere per quale ragione mi comporto in modo così diverso dal solito. Ti sembra strano che cerchi di andare d'accordo con te e che mi sia preso il disturbo di tirare giù dal letto persino il capo della mia casa per curarti, ma la cosa che trovi più sorprendente di tutte è che io mi sia fidato a tal punto di te da allontanarmi dai miei amici senza la mia bacchetta. Come sono andato?- Harry, in realtà era più interessato a parlare della scena che, il Serpeverde, aveva fatto poco prima, togliendosi la maglietta, ma le domande che aveva posto Draco erano molto meno imbarazzanti, quindi prese il boccino al volo.

\- Esatto Malfoy! Vedi di spiegarti, prima che mi ricordi che io non sono disarmato!- Lo minacciò Harry, Draco sembrava divertito, per un istante parve tentato di rispondere con un commento sprezzante, ma quello che stava facendo quella sera doveva essere troppo importante per lui e, con un evidente fatica, si trattenne. Tacque, fino a quando il Grifondoro non trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo sul suo viso, allora piantò gli occhi nei suoi e, senza nessuna esitazione gli confessò.

-Innanzitutto sono qui senza bacchetta perché sto per chiederti di fidarti di me. Ho voluto dimostrarti che io di te mi fido!- Disse, serio, guardandolo negli occhi -Quello che mi ha spinto ad invitarti stasera, e a modificare il mio atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti, è che voglio proporti un'alleanza- Harry era, a dir poco, esterrefatto -Ti sto offrendo il mio aiuto e quello della mia casa- Concluse, si era sforzato di mantenere la voce calma, ma in paio di volte aveva tentennato... doveva essere molto nervoso, chissà quanto ci teneva! Gli stava offrendo un'altra volta la sua alleanza, ed Harry l'aveva già rifiutata una volta, quel rifiuto aveva condizionato tutto il loro rapporto, Malfoy se l'era lasciato alle spalle? Harry non sapeva proprio come interpretare le parole del suo rivale " _Possibile che questo ragazzo che ho di fronte sia veramente Draco Malfoy? Il perfido e meschino principe Serpeverde che parla di fiducia e alleanza?_ "

Magari, in un altro momento, si sarebbe chiesto quale tranello stesse escogitando, ma quella sera, con ancora nelle orecchie la sua splendida voce... dopo che lo aveva spedito in paradiso solo sfiorandolo... dopo che lo aveva curato con tanta premura, ma senza ricoprirlo di attenzioni asfissianti, come avrebbe fatto Hermione... quella sera Harry gli credette...

-Per cosa mi stai offrendo il tuo aiuto esattamente, Malfoy?- Chiese, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, aveva deciso di provare a fidarsi, ma doveva evitare che l'altro lo credesse troppo fiducioso e arrendevole.

-Nella lotta contro Tu-Sai-Chi... ora che è tornato ti servirà tutto l'aiuto possibile!- Gli rispose Draco, togliendosi un pilucco immaginario dalla sua maglietta che ancora indossava.

Ad Harry sembrò che una bomba gli fosse scoppiata in testa, facendone saltare via la parte superiore! Per Merlino! Si era dovuto difendere per tutta l'estate, aveva litigato con Seamus solo quel pomeriggio, persino Ron gli aveva chiesto, titubante, se era sicuro che Voldemort fosse tornato e quella perfida rospa della Umbrige poi... ed ora Draco Malfoy... proprio lui... che ammetteva tranquillamente di credergli!

Harry l'avrebbe baciato in quel momento! Invece rispose: -Aspetta un attimo! Tu mi credi? Tutti quanti mi prendono per matto, dicono che sono un bugiardo in cerca di attenzioni e tu invece, proprio tu fra tutti, mi credi?- Il ragazzo aveva preso a camminare avanti e indietro per lo studio di Piton, non riusciva a star fermo, doveva scaricare la tensione in qualche modo. Finalmente qualcuno, oltre Silente, gli credeva, accettava le sue parole senza bisogno di prove o di continue rassicurazioni, e di chi si trattava? Draco Malfoy! L'ultima persona al mondo che si sarebbe aspettato di avere dalla sua parte! E che ora... lo stava guardando incredulo.

-Vuoi dirmi che, fra i Grifondoro, c'è qualcuno che non ti crede? Magari ha dato retta alle sciocchezze che pubblicava la Gazzetta del Profeta quest'estate?- Commentò, sfoderando nuovamente il suo ghigno strafottente. Harry si bloccò di colpo e lo fissò con un'espressione ferita in volto. Il ghigno sulla faccia di Draco scomparve!

-Sì, Pot... Harry- Si corresse, a fatica -Io ti credo, so che non stai mentendo, e, ti garantisco che nessuno, a Serpeverde, si è fatto abbindolare dalle stupidaggini diffuse dal Ministero.- Concluse, sempre calmo, completamente padrone di sé. " _Ma come fa a non far trasparire neppure un briciolo di tensione? Io sono un fascio di nervi..._ " si chiedeva, fissandolo in volto, quel suo bellissimo volto, così simile a quello di...

-Certo che tu mi credi! Come ho fatto ad essere così idiota!- Il pensiero lo aveva colto all'improvviso, Lucius Malfoy era presente, era stato lui a dirlo a Draco, chissà quali macchinazioni avevano elaborato assieme! -Tuo padre era là, in quel dannato cimitero!- Gli urlò contro, con rabbia, si sentiva tradito, faceva più male della ferita alla mano, più degli sguardi che gli rivolgevano gli altri, quando pensavano che non li guardasse...

-Adesso basta con questa storia!- Anche Draco stava urlando ora -Senti Potter! Se tu credi che mio padre si disturbi a condividere certe cose con me, ti sbagli di grosso!- Strepitò, saltando su e marciando verso Harry.  
-E poi, io non sono mio padre! Se lui ha certe idee, non significa che io le condivida!- Si era fermato a pochi passi da lui, visibilmente fuori di sé.

-Ma sul serio ti aspetti che io ti creda? Vai sbandierando i tuoi ideali razzisti dal primo istante che ti ho visto!- Aveva replicato Harry, drizzando le spalle per fronteggiarlo, era più basso di lui di tutta la testa, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di intimidirlo con la sua statura.

-Possibile che non ci arrivi da solo Potter? Non capisci che chiacchierare di certe stronzate, tra ragazzini, e magari sciorinare qualche frase sentita di nascosto dagli adulti, cose di cui neanche si capisce il significato, tanto per sembrare più grandi di fronte ai coetanei, è molto diverso da quello di cui stiamo parlando ora?- Draco non urlava più, sembrava disperato!

-Qui stiamo parlando di vita vera, di cose reali, si parla veramente di guerra, di uccidere delle persone. Di fronte alla realtà io ho fatto la mia scelta: ho scelto di schierarmi con la luce. Adesso sta a te decidere se accettare il mio aiuto... oppure ti senti sufficientemente invincibile da poterti permettere di rifiutarlo!- Così dicendo si era alzato e incamminato verso l'uscita

-Io torno in sala comune, se accetti vieni anche tu e parliamone tutti insieme, altrimenti tornatene pure nel tuo dormitorio. I tuoi amici ti raggiungeranno non appena avrò detto loro le stesse cose che ho detto a te- Era già sulla porta, quando Harry lo chiamò.

-Mal-Draco!- Il biondo si voltò -Ascolterò quello che hai da dire, prima di decidere, ma non farti illusioni, non credo potrai essere tanto convincente da farmi cambiare idea su di te!- Sentenziò, precedendolo verso la sala comune dei Serpeverde.

Non voleva ammettere neppure con se stesso che gli piaceva parlare con lui, senza saltarsi alla gola e il fatto che il Serpeverde si fosse preso cura di lui con tanta naturalezza, lo aveva fatto sentire, curiosamente, al sicuro " _Se è questo che fa con i suoi amici, non mi meraviglia affatto che siano tanto uniti_ " non poteva sapere che anche loro si comportavano allo stesso modo con lui, che si prendevano cura l'uno dell'altro, con profondo affetto e rispetto reciproco.

..................

Discutevano da ore!

L'alba si avvicinava e le teste cominciavano a ciondolare, rese ubriache dalla stanchezza. Hermione e Ron avevano, come era prevedibile, reagito negativamente alla proposta dei Serpeverde. La ragazza sembrava, perlomeno, cautamente disposta ad ascoltare quanto le veniva detto, Ron, per il quale " _Serpeverde_ " equivaleva a " _malvagio_ ", opponeva un netto rifiuto che non lasciava neppure un piccolissimo spiraglio di possibilità. Draco, da parte sua, non sembrava disposto ad arrendersi, almeno fino a quando Harry fosse stato ad ascoltarlo.

-Potter!- Si intromise Blaise, era stato zitto tutta la sera, seduto accanto a Draco, sprofondato nel divano con un braccio sullo schienale, se il biondo vi avesse appoggiato la schiena si sarebbe trovato avvolto nel suo abbraccio.

Harry lo odiava.

-Sembra che tu non capisca quello che sta succedendo! Alcune delle persone che vedi sedute di fronte a te, stanno rischiando letteralmente la vita, per il semplice fatto di essere presenti a questo incontro! Quello che ti sta offrendo Draco, non è altro che la nostra alleanza. Delle persone che sono presenti ora e di tutte quelle che hai visto ieri sera alla festa. Io ci rifletterei se fossi in te!- Fece una pausa, togliendo finalmente il braccio da dietro la schiena di Draco, si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sembrava sfinito, come tutti loro... Aggiunse, non senza una certa vena ironica, -Non che io sia insensibile al fascino dell'approccio alla " _come viene viene_ " tipico dell'irruenza Grifondoro, ma c'è un altro modo di affrontare le cose. Essere un Serpeverde non implica necessariamente essere malvagio o crudele, non so chi ti abbia detto questa stronzata, ma non è affatto vero!- Affermò sicuro di sè, mentre la faccia di Ron diventava dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli -Evitare di buttarsi a testa bassa nei pericoli, ma cercare il metodo più sicuro per ottenere la vittoria non significa essere malvagi.- Proseguì, lanciando un'occhiata a Draco, che annuì per indicargli di continuare -Che tu accetti o meno la nostra offerta di alleanza, sappi che abbiamo già fatto la nostra scelta! Non torneremo indietro! Ma è senz'altro stupido combattere dalla stessa parte e farci la guerra fra di noi. È un modo sicuro per dare un vantaggio al nostro nemico comune- Il moro aveva scelto con cura le parole, cercando di mantenere la calma e di toccare i tasti giusti. Ed aveva fatto centro! Infatti, persino Ron fu costretto ad ammettere

-Non ha tutti i torti, amico!-  
Ma Hermione non era ancora del tutto convinta.

-Avrei ancora qualche domanda...- Azzardò titubante, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro ad un orecchio. Era un gesto che faceva quando era nervosa, o molto concentrata... Harry indovinò che non dovesse sentirsi molto a suo agio in quella situazione.

-Non ne dubitavamo affatto, "tesoro"!- la zittì Pansy, ancora incastrata fra le sue amiche, provocando, con la sua frecciatina, un coro di risolini leggermente isterici nelle due ragazze.

-Che vuoi dire?- Saltò su Ron, che era già pronto ad attaccare briga, anche lui era esausto, per prendersela per così poco, Harry stava per intervenire a calmare il suo amico, quando Malfoy lo precedette.

-Andiamo Weasley, calmati!- Gli rispose, stranamente conciliante e solo vagamente sarcastico -Davvero non ti aspettavi anche tu, che la tua ragazza, avrebbe avuto un milione di domande da farci?-  
Ron, imbarazzatissimo, commentò

-Non è la mia ragazza- Arrossendo ancora di più. Dal divanetto delle ragazze si sollevò un brusio fastidioso, possibile che quelle tre oche non si rendessero conto di trovarsi a discutere di qualcosa di serio? Draco le fissò per un secondo, Daphne si era chinata per sussurrare qualcosa a Pansy in un orecchio, immediatamente si interruppe e tutt'e tre tacquero.

-Davvero?- Fece Draco incredulo, alzando un sopracciglio ed assumendo un'espressione sorpresa, tuttavia non si lasciò andare a commenti sarcastici, si limitò a liquidare la faccenda -Errore mio!-

Da quando era tornato nella sala comune Harry non aveva ancora preferito verbo, limitandosi ad ascoltare la proposta delle Serpi e le rimostranze dei suoi amici. Lasciò tutti di sasso quindi, quando, senza preavviso, sentenziò.

-Accetto!- Tutti si fecero seri, soprattutto Draco che abbandonò immediatamente ogni posa, per prestare attenzione al suo interlocutore. -Sia ben chiaro, Malfoy, mi avete offerto la vostra alleanza ed io sarei un folle a non accettarla- Era proprio un leader in quel momento, emanava potere ad ogni parola -Ma ciò non significa che mi fidi di voi! Non basta qualche bella parola del tuo amico per cancellare tutti gli anni in cui ci avete dato filo da torcere!- Concluse, tutti erano intenti ad ascoltarlo, persino Hermione non aveva nulla da dire.

-E sia!- Concesse Malfoy, sfoggiando un sorriso sincero, il cuore di Harry mancò un battito. -Non ho niente da guadagnare a mentirti e tutto da perdere! Quindi, ho tutta l'intenzione di conquistarmi la tua fiducia!- E, lasciandosi trasportare dall'emozione del momento, osò azzardare un gesto un po' troppo impulsivo: per la seconda volta porse la mano ad Harry, fu immediatamente colto dal dubbio, se lui non l'avesse accettata, poteva finire veramente male, quella fragile alleanza poteva naufragare già in quel momento. Fortunatamente non successe, Harry strinse la sua mano senza neppure rifletterci, senza sapere quanta importanza avesse quel gesto per il Serpeverde, senza neanche immaginare quanto fossero stati vicini al disastro.

..........

Finalmente se ne erano andati! Aveva ottenuto quello che voleva e Potter gli aveva stretto la mano! Successo su tutto il fronte, ma era stata una lunghissima giornata, quasi non si reggeva dal sonno, e gli restavano forse un paio d'ore per riposare.

Grazie al cielo le loro scorte di pozione pepata erano sostanziose, non sarebbe stato come farsi una bella dormita, ma almeno l'indomani non si sarebbe trascinato per il castello in catalessi.

-Dove credi di andare, principessa?- Lo apostrofò Pan, davanti alla porta della sua stanza " _Dannazione_ " pensò lui, aveva già la mano sulla maniglia. Si voltò lentamente a fronteggiare l'amica che, con le gambe larghe e le mani sui fianchi, lo squadrava come volesse leggergli nella mente, Blaise, alle sue spalle, sbadigliava visibilmente, troppo stanco persino per coprirsi la bocca con la mano.

-Andiamo a letto Pan, lo sgridiamo domani!- Aveva proposto il moro, speranzoso, stiracchiandosi nel tentativo di dare un po' di sollievo ai muscoli irrigiditi. Draco sperò che lei gli desse retta, ma nutriva poche speranze, quando faceva così, Pansy non mollava facilmente.

-Vai pure, tesoro, se sei stanco, io prima devo uccidere un biondino e disfarmi del cadavere... poi potrò dormire sonni tranquilli...- Da come lo guardava, Draco capì che poteva anche parlare sul serio, non sarebbe rimasto solo con lei per verificarlo!

-Blay... perchè non vieni a riposarti in camera mia mentre Pan si libera del mio cadavere?- Cercò di scherzarci sopra, aprendo la porta e facendo loro segno di accomodarsi. Pansy marciò a passo di carica e si sedette, rigida e composta, ai piedi del letto, ignorando le poltroncine e il divano del salotto privato di Draco, allargando elegantemente le pieghe dell'ampia gonna che ancora indossava ai lati del corpo.

Blaise si sfilò le scarpe e ci si buttò a peso morto, bofonchiando.

-Se mi addormento non osate svegliarmi, o i cadaveri saranno due!- E immerse il viso nei soffici cuscini con un sospiro soddisfatto. In meno di un minuto russava piano, ma la sua presenza gli garantiva comunque un minimo di protezione. Pansy batté piano la mano sul materasso alla sua destra, ma Draco, scuotendo la testa in segno di diniego, fece levitare una poltroncina e la posizionò di fronte alla ragazza, prendendovi posto.

-Allora?- Chiese lei -Vuoi spiegare?- Lo spronò, incrociando le gambe e afferrandosi il ginocchio con le dita incrociate, era esausta o non avrebbe mai assunto una posizione così poco elegante.

-A cosa ti riferisci? Forse al fatto che ho consegnato alcune fialette di pozione pepata ai Grifondoro? Mi sembrava un buon modo per inaugurare la nostra collaborazione...- Disse, sperando di sviare il discorso da quello che sarebbe stato l'argomento principale, forse, se avesse tergiversato a sufficienza la ragazza si sarebbe arresa, troppo stanca per continuare e sarebbe tornata nel suo dormitorio...

-Non ci provare! Anche se è stato un colpo basso da parte tua, svelare il mio piccolo segretuccio a quei tre!-

Gli ospiti stavano già uscendo dalla porta, quando Draco li aveva richiamati indietro e si era fatto consegnare da lei tre fiale della sua preziosa pozione, spiegando loro cosa era e quale effetto avrebbe avuto. Draco sapeva che la ragazza si era sentita tradita, era lei a preparare quel rimedio e a fornirlo agli amici.

-Senti Pan...- Fece per scusarsi lui, ma lei lo zittì con un gesto della mano.

-Lascia perdere, adesso tu mi spieghi che cosa significava lo spettacolino che hai fatto a Potter, tutto quell'ancheggiare e le carezze e lo spogliarello... a proposito, è ancora la sua maglietta quella che indossi?- Aveva chiesto lei, enfatizzando quasi ogni parola con gesti esagerati delle mani. Draco non sapeva come rispondere -Non starai ricominciando nuovamente come l'anno scorso? Pensavo che quella sbandata l'avessi superata... il fidanzamento con Astoria sta andando più che bene, se non sbaglio... hai fatto sospirare tutta la sala stasera!- Continuò, in tono sempre più preoccupato.

-Ma lo vuoi lasciare in pace Pansy!- Intervenne Blaise che, evidentemente, era riuscito a seguire il discorso pur russando come un orso -Cosa volevi che facesse?- Continuò, alzandosi a sedere sul letto con le gambe incrociate. -Doveva farsi scappare un'occasione simile? Ma dico, lo hai visto Potter? Pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra... dopo anni che non lo vede neanche! E il povero Draco che è costretto a inventarsi mille scherzetti per attrarre la sua attenzione! Ha fatto benissimo a vendicarsi!- Concluse, mentre si sfilava la camicia restando solo in jeans e maglietta.

-Certo!- Rispose la ragazza, piccata. Si era voltata a guardarlo mentre parlava ed ora era seduta in una posizione contorta e alquanto scomoda. -E se Astoria lo scopre?- Chiese, lanciando al moro uno sguardo assassino.

-Astoria è più sveglia di quanto pensi!- Intervenne il biondo, a difesa della fidanzata -Non è così sciocca da essere gelosa di una simile sciocchezza!- Terminò, alzandosi e sfilandosi la maglietta di Harry per infilarsi il pigiama.

-Pfhh!-Si lasciò sfuggire Blaise. -Voi ragazze siete tutte uguali!- Sentenziò, prendendo un cuscino e tirandolo contro l'amica. La ragazza, colpita in pieno, sulla testa si voltò con i capelli che le coprivano la faccia e armata di cuscino, rispose all'offensiva, usandolo però come una clava, anziché come proiettile, così che l'altro non poté fare altro che rifugiarsi sotto le coperte, tentando di limitare i danni.

-Dai ragazzi! Fra meno di due ore dobbiamo alzarci! Basta fare i cretini, è ora di andare a dormire!- Li sgridò Draco, che aveva finito di prepararsi per la notte.

-Hai ragione caro!- Rispose Pansy, infilandosi sotto le coperte e sfilandosi il vestito che gli tirò addosso.

-Buona notte!- E, tirandosi le coperte alla gola, si girò su un fianco dando la schiena a Blaise, che, nel frattempo, si era già accomodato. Draco li guardò interdetto... non gli avevano lasciato neanche un angolino del suo letto! Senza neanche la forza di protestare si diresse a passi stanchi verso il divano. Per fortuna sua madre aveva insistito che fosse bello grande, per quelle poche ore ci sarebbe stato comodo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaooo, 
> 
> nella notte Babbo Natale è passato e ha lasciato questo capitoletto in regalo, grazie soprattutto alla fantastica Giada che ha lavorato tantissimo per potercelo regalare.
> 
> Un grande augurio di buon Natale a tutti voi.
> 
> Come sempre, grazie a GiadaSacchetti e GiuliaNieri97 per la beta.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Baci
> 
> Noy

**L'esercito di Silente**  


-Oh! Per le mutande luride di Merlino! Guarda la secchiona!!- Aveva sbottato Blaise, senza riuscire a trattenersi, di fronte alla vista, tutt'altro che piacevole che Hermione Granger offriva, la mattina successiva, a colazione.  
-Blay, tesoro, che linguaggio!- Lo aveva richiamato Pansy, la mancanza di sonno non giovava affatto al suo carattere e la pozione rinvigorente aiutava solo fino ad un certo punto, certo non aveva un colorito terreo, i capelli scompigliati e le occhiaie nere come una certa Grifondoro che non era neppure riuscita a trovare due calzini dello stesso colore! Draco la fissava con la fronte corrucciata.  
-Ti riempirai di rughe!- Aveva sentenziato l'amica, mentre riempiva, con navigata perizia, i piatti degli amici e li faceva scivolare sotto i loro volti assonnati -E quando non sarai più bellissimo come ora, mi toccherà negare di essere tua amica e frequentarti di nascosto!- Aveva seguitato a sproloquiare assurdità, sfoggiando un atteggiamento da regina del melodramma, per cercare di distrarre l'amico.   
-Piantala Pan! Io sarò sempre bellissimo, anche con le rughe! E tu non riuscirai mai a smetterla di amarmi, lo sai benissimo!- Le aveva risposto il ragazzo, stando allo scherzo -Piuttosto, sembra che " _qualcuno_ " non si sia fidato abbastanza da prendere la pozione che le avevo dato, non è un buon segno!- Aveva seguitato, fissando la Grifona che, cercava di non addormentarsi sulla tazza del caffè.  
-Affatto!- Si era intromesso Blaise, anche lui preoccupato -Se non si fidano di noi neanche su una questione così trascurabile come la pozione di Pansy, come faremo a collaborare?- Ed afferrò con gusto una grossa ciambella che Pansy gli aveva spalmato di marmellata, sciroppo e miele, la mancanza di sonno lo faceva diventare vorace.  
-Adesso non allarmiamoci per niente, lei non è così importante, quello che conta, alla fine, è solo quello che farà Potter!- Aveva commentato Draco con il sorriso che gli si allargava in volto alla visione di Harry che entrava in sala grande, fresco come una rosa.  
-Dopotutto non credo che sarà così dura...- Harry lo aveva cercato con lo sguardo e lui gli aveva rivolto un discreto cenno di saluto, prima di dedicarsi alla sua colazione.  
-Sembra proprio che la signorina So Tutto Io stia dando una bella strigliata ai suoi due compari... l'espressione di Potter è qualcosa di impagabile!!- Blaise, contrariamente ai suoi amici non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso ai grifoni e stava commentando divertito fra un boccone e l'altro. Draco si esibì in un ghigno soddisfatto  
-Credo proprio che sia particolarmente dura per lei stamattina, sospetto che avesse proibito anche a Harry e Weasley di bere la pozione, ora che ha constatato che le hanno disubbidito avrà capito che si sono fidati più di noi che di lei- Aveva concluso, ficcandosi in bocca un pezzo di torta al cioccolato. Il dolce gli aveva sporcato le dita e lui, aveva preso a pulirle succhiandole avidamente con la bocca, ogni dito veniva leccato e succhiato meticolosamente, sul viso un'espressione assorta, come se trovasse il tutto assolutamente appagante.  
-Mi sta guardando?- Aveva chiesto, sussurrando ai suoi amici.  
-Più che guardarti direi che ti sta mangiando con gli occhi, tesoro, sembra si sia dimenticato come si fa a respirare...- Aveva commentato Pansy  
-Come metà della sala...- Aveva aggiunto Blaise, guardandolo con ammirazione, ma a Drago non interessava affatto, aveva ben altre preoccupazioni.  
-Oh porco Godric! La professoressa Humbridge sta puntando proprio verso di lui!-  
-Che diamine vorrà ancora?- Si stava chiedendo Blaise, ma Draco non stette ad ascoltarlo, era già scattato verso la donna, per cercare di intercettarla, seguito a ruota da Pansy che, intuendo le sue intenzioni, si era fiondata verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro.  
-Professoressa!- L'aveva chiamata a gran voce, sfoggiando un sorriso luminoso -Speravo proprio di poter parlare un momento con lei- La Humbridge sembrava perplessa, come se stesse valutando se dargli attenzione o liberarsi di lui " _forse può ignorare me... ma non ignorerà certo il figlio di Lucius Malfoy! Sarà meglio ricordarle con chi sta parlando!_ " pensava, inclinando il capo da un lato e sorridendo ancora più spudoratamente, sapeva che nessuno poteva restare indifferente al suo fascino, quando i suoi occhi cerulei si piantavano a quel modo in quelli del suo interlocutore -Sa, professoressa, mio padre era veramente soddisfatto di sapere che lei avrebbe insegnato quest'anno...- E le aveva posato una mano su un braccio, solo un lieve sfioramento con le dita e una minuscola scintilla di magia spontanea era sgorgata dalla punta del suo indice, andando a colpire la donna. Lei aveva sussultato. Era sua! Non importava più cosa avrebbe detto, finché le sue labbra si fossero mosse lei lo avrebbe ascoltato, affascinata, cieca e sorda a quanto accadeva attorno a loro. Era un trucchetto sciocco, che usava fin da bambino, quando voleva ottenere qualcosa da una delle sue tate o da sua madre... peccato che non funzionasse allo stesso modo con i maschi...  
Harry lo fissava con odio, per fortuna Pansy era intervenuta e li aveva fatti schiodare dal tavolo della colazione. Non appena ebbero varcato la soglia della sala grande Draco decise che avrebbe fatto meglio a levarsi dai piedi.  
-E' stata una chiacchierata estremamente piacevole, professoressa, ma temo di essere in ritardo per le mie lezioni, se vuole scusarmi- E si era allontanato, muovendosi con deliberata lentezza, sapeva che lei lo avrebbe guardato ancora per qualche istante, prima di riprendere il corso dei suoi pensieri, e voleva farsi ammirare.  
Prima di uscire, con Blaise al suo fianco, ebbe appena il tempo di vedere la donna che si guardava in giro, come se le fosse scappato qualcosa da sotto il naso, non avrebbe mai capito cosa le era successo!

Pansy li aspettava davanti all'aula di trasfigurazione. Non aveva avuto bisogno neppure di parlare perché Draco capisse cosa voleva chiedergli. Le strizzò l'occhio.  
-Tutto bene! Non si è neanche accorta di quello che stava succedendo. E tu?- Le chiese, lei gli scoccò un'occhiata che voleva dire _"Ma per favore! Per chi mi hai preso?"_  
-Avevi dubbi? Ovviamente, nessuno dei tre si era accorto di cosa stava succedendo, e credo che Potter abbia avuto una piccola crisi di gelosia, farfugliava che sei un " _lecchino_ ", ho dovuto spiegargli tutto come un bambino. Dovevi vedere la sua faccia quando l'ha capito!- Aveva raccontato, prendendo sotto braccio l'amico per farsi scortare al suo posto.  
-Sei riuscita a rimettere in sesto anche la Granger, come vedo- Aveva detto Blaise, scrutando incredulo la riccia -Il mio stomaco ti ringrazia, non credo che avrei retto a vederla conciata in quello stato per tutta la mattinata!-  
-Non è così male, dopotutto- Aveva commentato lei, suscitando una reazione allarmata nel compagno, fortunatamente, l'arrivo dell'insegnante impedì loro di proseguire quella conversazione. La professoressa McGranit era severa ma giusta e trattava tutti equamente, non si sarebbe accanita contro Harry e lui non avrebbe osato fare uno dei suoi colpi di testa davanti al capo della sua casa, Draco poteva rilassarsi per le successive due ore e concentrarsi sulla lezione.

..............

Era stata una lunga, lunghissima giornata. Grazie a Merlino era alla fine.  
Draco stava rientrando nella sala comune, dopo cena, una cena che non aveva avuto la forza di toccare da tanto era esausto, quando, passando davanti alla porta spalancata di un'aula vuota si sentì trascinare all'interno. La porta si richiuse con forza e l'aula piombò nell'oscurità più totale.  
- _Lumus_ \- Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di estrarre la bacchetta che Harry gli si parò davanti, fra le pieghe della veste nascondeva qualcosa di traslucido che Draco non riuscì a identificare e che lui fu lesto a nascondere.  
-Che stai facendo Malfoy?- Gli aveva chiesto, puntandogli addosso la punta della bacchetta illuminata, la fronte corrucciata, reggeva la bacchetta come avesse voluto usarla per frustarlo e uno sguardo cattivo negli occhi, sembrava un pochino alterato.  
-Stavo cercando di andare a letto, Harry- Aveva risposto, riponendo la bacchetta nella tasca interna della divisa, se Harry voleva sembrare intimidatorio lui non ci sarebbe cascato, non avrebbe reagito, non gli avrebbe offerto alcun pretesto per dubitare di lui -Sono esausto, ti spiace rimandare a domani?-   
-Prima ti spieghi, Malfoy co..,-  
-Draco!- Gli aveva risposto il Serpeverde, senza lasciarlo finire, Harry lo aveva fissato senza capire.  
-Cosa?- Aveva chiesto perplesso, la punta della bacchetta si era impercettibilmente abbassata. Senza battere ciglio il biondo gli aveva risposto.  
-Il mio nome è Draco, " _Harry_ "!- Lo aveva ripreso, Potter aveva assottigliato gli occhi. " _Oh! Andiamo! Non è così difficile!_ ".  
-Cioè? Tu vuoi che... Al diavolo, va bene! " _Dra-co_ "... che diavolo stai combinando?- Aveva ripreso a parlare, la luce, dal quell'angolatura così particolare, creava strane ombre sul suo viso, Draco faceva fatica a leggerne l'espressione, ma la postura sembrava molto più rilassata ed il tono della voce era sempre meno aggressivo, sembrava... curioso. -Cioè... stamattina con la Humbridge e poi a pozioni...- La punta della bacchetta si era lentamente abbassata mentre Potter continuava a parlare, e adesso era rivolta al pavimento.  
-Cioè... stamattina con la Humbridge e poi a pozioni...- Quello sì che era stato difficile da accettare, aiutare Harry Potter a distillare una pozione decente! Si era sentito come se stesse tradendo la fiducia di Severus, mentre agitava la bacchetta per sminuzzare gli ingredienti e aggiungerli nel giusto ordine nel calderone di Potter, dall'altra parte dell'aula, quando gli aveva abbassato la fiamma sotto il calderone con l'ennesimo colpo di bacchetta era praticamente certo che Piton l'avesse visto, ma aveva fatto finta di niente... -Senza contare la Parkinson che aiuta Hermione... sembra che abbiano fatto amicizia in quel bagno, non che le abbiamo viste, la tua amica ci aveva chiuso fuori, ma Hermione sembrava contenta e ci ha parlato tutto il giorno di lei.- Aveva continuato Harry, senza accorgersi che Draco era perso in tutt'altri pensieri.  
-Che ti aspettavi? Eravamo d'accordo che vi avremmo aiutati, o mi sbaglio?- Gli aveva chiesto Draco, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
-Che mi avreste aiutato contro Voldemort! Non con i compiti di pozioni!- Aveva sbottato, possibile che si fosse arrabbiato perché si erano prodigati per dargli una mano? Ma quanto poteva essere sospettoso?  
-Senti Harry, prima ti ci dobbiamo far arrivare vivo e possibilmente integro allo scontro con Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato!- Aveva replicato la serpe, che era rabbrividita sentendo Harry usare quel nome - Lasciare che la Humbridge ti dissangui con i suoi metodi di punizione o farti strappare un arto da Piton perché lo hai fatto infuriare mi sembra... controproducente!- Aveva concluso, con un luccichio divertito nello sguardo. Harry aveva sbuffato, un po' troppo rumorosamente... _"magari ho esagerato, si sentirà preso per i fondelli?"_ pensava Draco, improvvisamente allarmato dall'indifferenza di Potter.  
-Harry, scusa, non volevo offenderti... ma davvero sto provando a esserti amico, voglio guadagnarmi la tua fiducia, te l'ho detto anche ieri sera. Non mi sembra giusto lasciare che passi dei guai, se posso aiutarti a starne fuori... almeno a Serpeverde questo significa essere amici: guardarsi le spalle...- E lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, per trattenerlo. Harry aveva messo la mano sulla sua, intrecciando le loro dita, in un gesto che lo aveva sorpreso.  
-Immagino di doverti ringraziare, allora- Aveva replicato -Forse non ho reagito nel migliore dei modi...- E gli aveva sorriso, portandosi l'altra mano a scompigliarsi i capelli, il cuore di Draco aveva mancato un battito, ed aveva dovuto farsi violenza per smettere di pensare alle loro dita incrociate e a quanto avrebbe voluto aumentare quel contatto, renderlo più profondo, più intimo. Con enorme sforzo riuscì a proferire:  
-Tu hai il tuo modo di vedere le cose, io ho il mio, ma, se riusciamo a venirci in contro e ad agire assieme, sono convinto che possiamo davvero essere più forti...- Incalzava Potter, voleva a tutti i costi riuscire a dimostrargli che era meritevole della sua fiducia, se non della sua amicizia... -Mi permetterai di aiutarti?- Aveva sussurrato Draco, aveva quasi paura a chiedergli una cosa del genere avvicinando il viso al suo e chinandosi per cercare di scrutarlo in volto. Senza dire una parola Harry annuì.

.......................

-Quella lurida, spregevole gargoyle!- Tuonava Hermione, prendendosela con i fili d'erba.  
-Hermione ce l'ha ancora con la Humbridge?- Chiese Ron annoiato, si era seduto comodo su un basso muretto di pietra, parzialmente crollato e ricoperto di muschio -E perché stavolta? Non ha più messo in castigo Harry da quando ci siamo " _alleati_ " con i Serpeverde- Harry, appoggiato al tronco di un albero , pensava a quanto, incredibilmente, Draco Malfoy si fosse rivelato dottato nel tenere a bada gli eccessi del suo carattere, ora che non era più impegnato a provocarlo ad ogni occasione, bastava uno sguardo, un cenno, del Serpeverde per ricondurlo alla ragione.   
-Non è solo quello ad essere importante Ronald, possibile che si debba sempre spiegarti tutto?- Da quando aveva preso a frequentare Pansy e le sue amiche, non solo aveva adottato l'irritante abitudine della Serpeverde di chiamarlo con il suo nome completo, anziché con l'usuale nomignolo, ma aveva anche maturato una certa insofferenza nei confronti del compagno -Possibile che non si riesca ad avere una conversazione che non si trasformi in una " _lezione_ "? Il corso si chiama _"difesa contro le arti Oscure"_ , dovrebbe insegnarci a difenderci, invece non ci sta insegnando proprio niente!- Gli aveva spiegato la riccia in tono tutt'altro che gentile, ma lui neanche che aveva fatto caso.  
-Perché non ci vuole addestrati a combattere!- Si intromise Blaise, che li aveva appena raggiunti assieme a Pansy.   
Si erano dati appuntamento per " _fare il punto della situazione"_ come suggerito da Hermione.   
Cercavano sempre di non farsi vedere assieme, la maggior parte degli alunni e dei professori non sapeva nulla del " _voltafaccia_ " dei Serpeverde, quindi si erano incontrati ai margini della foresta proibita, nascosti alla vista da alcuni faggi frondosi.  
-Malfoy dove diavolo è?- Chiese Harry, saltando su ed emergendo dal letargo in cui era sprofondato.  
-Che significa che non ci vuole " _addestrati a combattere"_?- Chiese Hermione, ignorandolo, evidentemente reputava tale informazione più importante del destino di Draco Malfoy.  
-È la nuova politica del ministero- Rispose Blaise, senza scomporsi, aveva trovato un masso dall'aspetto confortevole e ci si era seduto, Pansy si era accomodata sulle sue ginocchia, la schiena appoggiata al petto dell'amico, che l'aveva avvolta con le braccia, Hermione era arrossita, di fronte ad un atteggiamento tanto " _intimo_ ", ma sembrava che i due fossero assolutamente a loro agio, Blaise infatti le rispose, senza il minimo imbarazzo -Caramel ha paura che Silente stia addestrando una sorta di esercito privato per attaccare il Ministero e prendere il suo posto con la forza. Quell'uomo è impazzito!- Le aveva spiegato il moro.   
-Dannazione Zabini! Si può sapere dove diavolo è il tuo amico?- A Harry non importava un fico secco della politica del ministero e neanche di quanto intimi fossero i rapporti con la Parkinson, aveva bisogno di sapere dov'era finito Draco.  
-Sono qui Potter!- Lo tranquillizzò Draco arrivato giusto in tempo per evitare che Blaise lanciasse alla testa calda qualche fattura.  
-E dove saresti stato?- Chiese ancora Harry, l'assenza di Draco l'aveva disturbato e non era disposto a lasciar correre.  
-Non che siano affari tuoi, Harry, ma sono rimasto bloccato con Astoria!- Harry la detestava! Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché ma la odiava con tutto se stesso, gli bastava sentire il suo nome ed immediatamente gli andava il sangue alla testa.   
-Ma la volete finire tutti quanti? Hermione stava perdendo le staffe -Vi rendete conto di cosa sta succedendo? C'è un mago oscuro che vuole ucciderci, senza contare tutti i suoi mangiamorte, ed il Ministero della Magia è intenzionato ad impedirci di imparare a difenderci! Non possiamo permetterlo!- Aveva dichiarato Hermione al limite della pazienza.  
-Ecco! Lo sapevo! Adesso se ne esce con qualche Grifondororesco piano strampalato e ci fa espellere tutti!- Si disperò Blaise, agitando le braccia in un gesto molto teatrale, Pansy, disturbata, fu costretta ad alzarsi, per evitare di finire per terra.  
-Andiamo tesoro, tranquillo, cosa vuoi che si inventi? Non è che può organizzare delle lezioni private, illegali, tenute da un docente non qualificato e senza la supervisione di un insegnante!- Cercò di tranquillizzarlo lei, ironica come suo solito, passandosi le mani sulla gonna per lisciare immaginarie piegoline. Aveva spiattellato le assurdità più strampalate che la sua mente le suggeriva, con il solo intento di far rallegrare il compagno, sicura che nessuno, proprio nessuno potesse anche solo considerare delle idee tanto assurde, pericolose, prive della benché minima logica...   
-Però, non è male come idea!- Commentò Hermione, mentre gli altri due Grifondoro l'avevano affiancata e annuivano con entusiasmo -Naturalmente ci insegnerà Harry! Ma dove potremmo riunirci?- Sembrava convinta, Harry lo era molto meno, ma sapeva che era praticamente impossibile opporsi ad Hermione, quando partiva a quel modo. I tre Serpeverde la guardavano come se le fosse spuntata un'altra testa.   
-Ci sarebbe sempre la stanza delle necessità...- Disse Blaise alla fine. Draco e Pansy gli rivolsero uno sguardo gemello a quello che avevano lanciato ad Hermione. Diversamente dalla Grifona, che aveva ignorato tale comportamento, lui ne conosceva perfettamente il significato! -Andiamo ragazzi! Lo sapete che non cambierà idea, almeno così possiamo tenere la cosa sotto controllo!- Si difese il moro, poi aggiunse -E poi non mi sembra un'idea così malvagia, a dirla tutta!- Concluse.   
-E sia!- Concesse Draco -Ma che resti fra noi!- Ma Hermione non pareva essere d'accordo.  
-Non è giusto Malfoy! Tutti dovrebbero avere l'opportunità di imparare a difendersi, se lo desiderano- Disse lei, battagliera come sempre. La cosa stava facendosi seria, Harry, che non si sentiva affatto a suo agio nel ruolo che l'amica gli aveva assegnato, provò a protestare.  
-Veramente Hermione io non...- Ma la riccia non lo lasciò finire di parlare.  
-Non ora Harry!- Gli ordinò, accompagnando le parole con un gesto secco della mano.  
-Non se ne parla Granger!- Le rispose Draco, " _Perfetto! Adesso anche lui mi ignora!_ " pensava Potter, sempre più preoccupato -È troppo pericoloso! Ogni persona a cui lo dici potrebbe fare la spia e noi finiremmo nei guai! Non possiamo permetterci di rischiare!- Continuò Draco, ignorando completamente il ragazzo che aveva assunto un'inquietante sfumatura di rosso   
-Ma...- Stava ribattendo Hermione, quando Pansy la interruppe.  
-Potremmo incantare gli inviti, come facciamo con quelli per le feste...- Propose, i tre Grifoni la scrutarono con aria interrogativa -Quando uno studente accetta uno degli inviti alle feste di Serpeverde, sottoscrive un " _contratto magico_ ", se spiffera qualcosa ad un insegnante... diciamo che gli succede qualcosa di poco piacevole...- Concluse, ridacchiando.  
-Ma, quando li hai dati a noi tre, non ci hai detto niente!- La criticò Hermione, che non si era mai fidata di quegli inviti ed ora aveva avuto la conferma che c'era qualcosa che non andava, Harry si aspettava di vederla partire con uno dei suoi rimproveri, lui e Ron si sarebbero certamente dovuti sorbire un lungo discorso infarcito di " _te l'avevo detto!_ " accidenti alla Parkinson e ai suoi stupidi scherzi!  
-Ops! Una svista...- Si " _scusò_ " la serpe, ironica.  
-Pansy, insomma!- La sgridò Draco, con un tono duro della voce ed un'espressione seria, Harry lo fissò ammirato, il suo viso sembrava ancora più bello, ma faceva paura! Non avrebbe voluto trovarsi al posto della ragazza per niente al mondo.   
-Uffa Dray, dopo tutto all'epoca non eravamo ancora " _amici_ "- Stava provando a difendersi lei, sembrava contrariata che Draco la stesse trattando a quel modo, ma Harry sospettava non fosse per niente pentita dello scherzetto che aveva giocato loro.  
-Confido che per il futuro manterrai un comportamento più corretto!- Proseguì Draco, sempre più alterato, i suoi magnifici occhi sembravano ardere di una fredda fiamma grigio-azzurra " _bellissimo_!" Quando rimaneva così incantato a fissare Malfoy, Harry lo sapeva che gli si poteva leggere in faccia quanto gli piacesse il ragazzo, ma non poteva farci proprio niente, Draco, con quell'espressione fiera e l'atteggiamento serio, era veramente irresistibile, poi lo stava anche difendendo... -Abbiamo fatto un patto con loro, io ho intenzione di mantenerlo! Se tu non sei d'accordo nessuno ti obbliga a partecipare, ma, se lo fai, niente scherzetti, tiri mancini e prese per i fondelli! Non è un gioco quello che stiamo facendo!- Pansy era mortificata.   
-Io... mi dispiace... davvero... non avevo riflettuto. Non capiterà più.- Rispose costernata, tenendo gli occhi bassi e le braccia incrociate, sembrava ci fosse rimasta molto male, e anche Draco pareva essersi pentito di aver usato in tono tanto duro con lei, visto il modo in cui la guardava  
-Comunque...- Aveva continuato con voce incerta, cacciandosi le mani nelle tasche della divisa -Non possiamo fidarci del solito incantesimo, è troppo debole- Anche lui si era stupito di se stesso, ed era ansioso di cambiare argomento.  
-Potremmo incantare una pergamena e farla firmare a chiunque decide di partecipare all'incontro, in cui spiegheremo tutto, la firma rafforzerà l'incantesimo-spiego Pansy, che era un esperta in questo tipo di cose.  
-Potrebbe funzionare- la spalleggiò Blaise. Harry, con un senso di panico crescente, realizzò che il progetto stava prendendo realmente forma, si sarebbe trovato a dover insegnare a i suoi compagni di scuola? Solo al pensiero si sentiva chiudere lo stomaco.  
-Ehm! Ragazzi, io non sono sicuro che...- Stava cercando di spiegarsi, senza molto successo.  
-Non ora Potter!- Lo interruppe Draco, stavolta, insomma, si erano accordati per non ascoltarlo? Harry si sentiva sprofondare sempre più in un baratro di depressione, nel frattempo Draco aveva rivolto la sua attenzione nuovamente alla ragazza -Ok, Granger, compila una lista delle persone che vorresti invitare e la consegnerai a noi, così Pansy creerà degli inviti appositi. Poi cercheremo un posto dove tenere il primo incontro- La istruì, ma Ron, dopo aver osservato tutta la scena in assoluto silenzio, come non lo riguardasse affatto, decise che era il momento opportuno per intervenire, e pareva non essere assolutamente d'accordo.  
-Chi ti ha detto che sei tu il capo, Malfoy? Perché dovremmo fare quello che dici tu?- Gli aveva urlato contro, avanzando di un paio di passi per trovarsi fra l'amica e il Serpeverde, in un atteggiamento molto protettivo. Draco lo fissava esterrefatto, stava per rispondergli per le rime, ma Hermione lo precedette.  
-Ha ragione Ron! È senz'altro la maniera più sicura di farlo, e poi loro hanno accesso ad informazioni che a noi non sono concesse, è giusto che se ne occupino loro...- Ammise la ragazza, non senza una certa difficoltà tutta questa situazione di stava rivelando molto difficile per lei, dover cedere il controllo a quel modo, dover ammettere di non essere più il solo punto di riferimento per gli amici, era piuttosto destabilizzante. -Piuttosto, come faremo a contattare le persone che volessero prendere parte agli incontri? Non possiamo stabilire un orario come per un normale club scolastico, ne far passare la voce ogni volta, sarebbe troppo pericoloso- Chiese ancora Hermione, cercando con lo sguardo la sua nuova amica Pansy, in cerca di aiuto.  
-Tu Sai Chi usa il Marchio Nero per convocare i tuoi seguaci...- Si lasciò sfuggire Pansy, senza riflettere, sembrava assorta in qualche tipo di ragionamento, ma Hermione, saltata alle conclusioni senza farla finire, era indignata!  
-Non mi metterò certo a marchiare i miei compagni di scuola come fossero animali da macello!- Si era messa a urlarle contro.   
-Stai calma Granger!- Intervenne Blaise per difendere l'amica -Non stava certo suggerendo di fare una cosa simile!- L'amica, imbarazzata e incerta, dopo essere stata ripresa, lo aveva interrotto.  
-In realtà stavo proprio dicendo quello...- Intervenne lei, arrossendo leggermente -Solo che non pensavo di incidere il marchio sulla pelle, ma su un oggetto... che ne so... qualcosa che chiunque potrebbe tenere in tasca, come un fermaglio o uno specchietto, magari... una catenina?-propose.  
-Certo, ce lo vedi uno come Wesley ad andare in giro con un fermaglio in tasca?- la canzonò Blaise.   
-Che ne dite di una moneta?- Chiese Hermione, l'idea sembrava buona, ma chi avrebbe eseguito il difficilissimo incantesimo?   
-Io non credo che ne sarei capace- Ammise Hermione, sempre più mortificata.  
-Ci penso io.- Rispose Draco, semplicemente , sembrava si fosse appena offerto di passarle il sale per quanto era tranquillo. Hermione lo scrutò alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Pensi di essere in grado di eseguire un incantesimo così complesso?- Chiese lei perplessa.  
-In realtà non è così difficile. Solo che, per eseguirlo in modo corretto, bisogna avere alcune conoscenze di magia oscura- Replicò, con un ghigno soddisfatto. Hermione rimase scioccata da una tale rivelazione, manco a dirlo Ron ed Harry non si resero conto di nulla.  
-E tu... quindi vuoi dire che tu...- Hermione non sapeva come chiederlo, e non sapeva neppure " _cosa"_ chiedere esattamente.  
-L'hai detto tu stessa, poco fa, Hermione, noi Serpeverde abbiamo accesso a informazioni che a voi sono precluse- Concluse Draco, facendole l'occhiolino, -E, Harry, non preoccuparti, andrai benissimo, e se farai qualche casino come tuo solito, vorrà dire che sistemeremo tutto!- Lo rincuorò, sorridendogli incoraggiante, prima di andarsene con i suoi due amici al seguito. Harry, improvvisamente, si sentiva un po' più tranquillo, un po' più sicuro.  
-Ehi! Hermione! Malfoy ti ha chiamato per nome!- Disse Ron, fissando imbambolato i tre ragazzi che si stavano allontanando, Draco aveva messo un braccio sulle spalle di Pansy e l'aveva tirata vicino, ora stavano parlando fitto fitto, probabilmente si stava scusando per il suo comportamento brusco di poco prima, perché lei, dopo averlo ascoltato per un attimo, si era sporta verso di lui per posare un casto bacetto sulla sua guancia, avevano fatto pace. Hermione, fissando i suoi due amici, che guardavano le serpi allontanarsi con espressioni vuote ed imbambolate, chiese, anche se sapeva già la risposta  
-Ed è solo questo che ti ha colpito, Ronald?-

................

-Secondo te dovrei parlarle, Dray?- Pansy era decisamente preoccupata, e questo non gli piaceva affatto, quando aveva progettato di allearsi con Potter ed il lato della lucie, non aveva certo messo in conto di doversi preoccupare a quel modo di Hermione Granger, non aveva immaginato che lei e Pansy potessero diventare amiche.  
-Non dovresti preoccuparti così per lei, ti assicuro che la Granger è in grado di badare a se stessa! Non devi preoccuparti anche per lei, ci siamo già io e Blaise ad occupare tutto il tuo tempo!- Aveva replicato, prendendola sotto braccio per allontanarla dalla ragazza, Pansy gli aveva sorriso e lo aveva seguito in aula, ma non aveva rinunciato all'argomento.  
-Ma non vedi che si sta rendendo ridicola? Cosa crede di fare?- Aveva chiesto, aggrottando la fronte. Draco aveva sospirato, gettando uno sguardo verso la Grifondoro che, vedendosi osservata, si era appiattita contro la parete.  
-Per Merlino!- Aveva imprecato -Credo che stia cercando di tenermi d'occhio senza farsi notare- Pansy aveva sgranato gli occhi, sollevando le sopracciglia fino a farle scomparire sotto la frangetta nera, perfettamente curata.  
-Tu credi? E per quale motivo?-   
-Penso centri qualcosa l'accenno che ho fatto alle arti oscure, l'ultima volta che ci siamo parlati.- Aveva replicato, senza scomporsi -Temo che dovrò rivelarle quale sia il mio legame con la magia oscura...- Aveva concluso, prendendo posto con un'apparente calma, solo un leggero tremito delle mani, ed un pallore un po' più accentuato del solito, rivelavano quanta fatica gli costasse ogni gesto, per fortuna la lezione di trasfigurazione non avrebbe richiesto un grande sforzo fisico, avrebbe potuto arrivare alla fine dell'ora, senza soffrire troppo. Pansy lo guardava, incerta e preoccupata, tormentandosi un labbro con i denti.  
-Non starai dicendo che vuoi mostrarle...- Un'occhiata del ragazzo l'aveva zittita.   
-Credo di non avere scelta, a meno che non vogliamo farla proseguire a comportarsi a quel modo, si sta rendendo ridicola! Oltre a essere fastidiosa! Alla fine delle lezioni aspettami nell'aula vuota, nei sotterranei, porta anche Blaise!- Aveva concluso, alzandosi per salutare l'arrivo dell'insegnante, soffocando una smorfia di dolore.

-Granger, permetti una parola?- L'aveva chiamata alla fine delle lezioni, attraverso l'aula, in modo che tutti lo sentissero, mentre Pansy si dileguava alla ricerca di Blaise, tutti gli altri compagni si voltavano verso di loro,  
Draco aveva raggiunto Hermione, che lo fissava esterrefatta ed imbarazzata di trovarsi così al centro dell'attenzione e, con gesti esageratamente eleganti, le aveva afferrato una mano e se l'era accomodata sul braccio, per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita, seguito dagli sguardi curiosi di tutti i compagni.  
-Ma che stai facendo, Malfoy?- Aveva chiesto lei, a mezza voce, rossa come un peperone, divertito, il ragazzo decise di rendere ancora più imbarazzante la situazione.  
-Non preoccuparti Granger, tutti quanti ormai sono convinti che tu abbia una cotta per me, visto l'impressionante quantità di tempo che sprechi seguendomi fra una lezione e l'altra. Crederanno che io finalmente abbia ceduto e ti abbia dato una possibilità, che cosa assurda!- Aveva commentato con un ghigno ironico, per fortuna la ragazzina era talmente impegnata a morire d'imbarazzo da non accorgersi di quanto fosse pallido e rigido nei movimenti.  
L'aveva condotta, elegante e sicuro di se, attraverso tutto il castello, indifferente agli sguardi stupiti che lanciavano loro i compagni increduli, mentre Hermione si agitava al suo braccio, come un animaletto in trappola che cercasse di liberarsi, in preda ad un profondo imbarazzo.  
-Dannazione Granger, vuoi piantarla di contorcerti e iniziare a comportarti con un minimo di grazia?- Le aveva ringhiato contro Draco, attento a non farsi sentire da nessun altro, poi l'aveva scrutata con aria delusa ed aveva concluso -Ma cosa mi posso aspettare, guarda con chi sto parlando!- Mortificata, la ragazza aveva smesso di ribellarsi e si era lasciata condurre da lui fino ad un'aula vuota nei sotterranei, dove Pansy e Blaise li stavano già aspettando.  
-Le hai fatto fare il giro di tutto il castello, sfoggiandola come un trofeo?- Lo aveva redarguito Pansy, notando quanto l'amica fosse mortificata ed imbarazzata, Draco l'aveva lasciata finalmente andare, sentendosi vagamente in colpa, ma caspita, con quello che stava per fare aveva avuto bisogno di quella piccola vittoria nei confronti della ragazza. Pansy, nel frattempo la stava consolando.  
-Non preoccuparti, cara, quasi tutte le ragazze della scuola hanno una cotta per questo cretino, tranne a Serpeverde, naturalmente!- Le aveva confessato in tono allegro. Hermione, che non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento, le aveva chiesto.  
-Perchè non a Serpeverde? Cos'è, avete una specie di anticorpo anti Malfoy?- Pansy era scoppiata a ridere, prima di risponderle fra le risa  
-No, niente del genere, solo che noi ragazze Serpeverde sappiamo riconoscere quando non abbiamo nessuna speranza!- Hermione l'aveva fissata perplessa, sul punto di chiederle spiegazioni, poi, d'un tratto si era come illuminata.  
-Vuol dire che lui... cioè...-  
-Ci vogliamo dare un taglio? Granger, non ti ho certo portato fino a qui per fare coming out!- Si era intromesso Draco, irritato, mentre Blaise, apparentemente divertito, sembrava faticare a trattenere le risate. -E tu si può sapere che hai da ridere? Forse dovremmo cambiare argomento e raccontare alla nostra ospite della tua cotta segreta, visto che siamo in tema di confidenze.- Se avesse potuto, Blaise sarebbe sbiancato! Comunque, sembrava stesse per avere un mancamento.  
-No, no, no, scusa Draco, hai ragione, non c'è proprio niente da ridere!- Ed aveva assunto la sua consueta aria indifferente, le braccia conserte, il suo solito sguardo glaciale con cui guardava tutti dall'alto in basso. Il siparietto però era riuscito a mettere di buon umore Hermione che ora sembrava molto più rilassata, quasi a suo agio.  
-Dicevo, Granger, non siamo qui per chiacchierare dei miei gusti sessuali, ma per consegnarti questi inviti. Pansy li ha incantati uno ad uno, non si possono duplicare come gli inviti alle nostre feste e su ognuno c'è scritto il nome del destinatario, solo lui può leggerlo!- Ed aveva preso una piccola scatola dalla borsa per porgerla ad Hermione. La ragazza curiosa si era precipitata ad aprirla, dentro c'erano una trentina di biglietti completamente bianchi, con solo il nome del destinatario scritto in alto. Li aveva fatti passare fino a trovare il proprio e le scritte erano magicamente apparse. Sul cartoncino candido le lettere azzurre spiccavano, eleganti e piene di svolazzi.

_"La signorina Hermione Jean Granger, è cortesemente invitata a presentarsi il giorno domenica 10 ottobre 1995 alla Testa di Porco alle ore 15.15"_

Semplice, essenziale, elegante... lei non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa tanto bella.  
-Sono magnifici...- Aveva commentato ammirata, senza riuscire a smettere di passarsi i foglietti fra le mani.  
-Hanno richiesto molto lavoro, ma sono dei piccoli capolavori- Aveva commentato Draco, lodando la sua amica, che era arrossita di piacere a quel complimento. Adesso però arrivava la parte difficile, quella che aveva temuto per tutta la giornata, avrebbe voluto tanto evitarla, ma non aveva scelta. Hermione non si fidava ancora di lui e, a lungo andare, avrebbe potuto compromettere la già fragile alleanza con Harry, doveva essere totalmente sincero con la ragazza e sperare che lei, finalmente, capisse che non stava facendo il doppio gioco. Innanzi tutto doveva convincerla che non c'era niente di losco nelle sue conoscenze di magia oscura.  
-Ti ho portato qui anche per un'altra ragione Granger...- Aveva iniziato incerto, ogni traccia della strafottenza che aveva sfoggiato fino a quel momento era completamente scomparsa, dal suo atteggiamento, dalla sua postura, sembrava sconfitto, si sentiva sconfitto e umiliato, quella rivelazione gli costava molto. -Devo anche mostrarti una cosa... riguarda le arti oscure...- E, incapace di dire altro aveva iniziato a slacciarsi la camicia. La Granger non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso, mentre si spogliava, non appena vide la fasciatura attorno alla sua vita spalancò gli occhi. Incapace di protrarre ancora quell'esame, che era quasi una tortura per lui, fece evanescere le fasce e, l'aria gelata direttamente a contatto con la pelle lacerata fece bruciare le ferite come se gli fossero appena state inferte.  
-Che... che cosa sono?- Aveva chiesto la Grifona, puntando un dito tremante verso il suo fianco, dove tre ferite, dall'inconfondibile forma a mezzaluna, avevano ricominciato a sanguinare.   
Draco sbuffò.  
La chiamavano la studentessa più brillante del loro anno, eppure non si sarebbe detto...  
-Hermione... queste ferite... sono causate dalla maledizione _crociatus-_ Le era venuta in aiuto Pansy, un'espressione preoccupata negli occhi  
-Io... lo sapevo... ma non ha senso... chi farebbe una cosa simile...?- Aveva balbettato la grifona, guardando Pansy in cerca di una risposta.  
-Adesso basta Dray, le ha viste! Ora rimettiti le fasciature prima che si infettino!- Aveva urlato Blaise, preoccupato, agitando la bacchetta per far apparire delle candide fasciature che si avvolsero morbidamente attorno al torso dell'amico. Draco gli tributò uno sguardo grato, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente ad Hermione.  
-Non so cosa sperassi di scoprire, seguendomi fra una lezione e l'altra- Le aveva detto, mentre Pansy, premurosa e alquanto in ansia, si era impossessata della camicia della sua divisa e lo stava aiutando ad indossarla. -Ma l'unico motivo per cui ho a che fare con la magia oscura è quello che ti ho appena mostrato: la usano contro di me!- Aveva terminato, scostando gentilmente Pansy per allacciarsi da solo i bottoni. La Granger era così pallida e tesa che sembrava dover svenire da un momento all'altro.  
-Ma... ma... chi...?- Non era in grado di proferire un discorso di senso compiuto, ma Draco aveva capito perfettamente quello che voleva sapere.  
-Non sarebbero affari tuoi, Granger, ma diciamo che, mio padre, crede nella disciplina ferrea. Queste ferite sono state inferte con la magia oscura, per cancellarle serve la magia oscura...- Aveva cominciato, ma era stato interrotto da un ghigno di Pansy che aveva sbottato.  
-Certo! Quelle " _normali_ " siamo fin troppo allenati a cancellarle!- Aveva parlato quasi fra sé, ma si era accorta che tutti si erano voltati a guardarla e si era immediatamente zittita, scusandosi.  
-Dicevo, prima di essere interrotto- Aveva ripreso Draco, fissando Pansy in maniera eloquente -Il pr... il mio padrino, mi ha insegnato a cancellare le cicatrici con la magia oscura, per farlo ha dovuto darmi un'infarinatura generale, o non sarei stato in grado di capire le spiegazioni.- Poi aveva fissato i suoi ardenti occhi di ghiaccio in quelli della ragazza, sapeva che lei non sarebbe più stata in grado di distogliere lo sguardo, in più si sporse verso di lei ed abbassò la voce, come se volesse farsi udire solo da lei, quasi che ci fossero solo loro due. Hermione era stregata. -Non sono un mangiamorte Granger, non sono " _malvagio_ ". Anche se sono stato educato in un certo modo, non significa che non sappia ragionare con la mia testa!- Hermione lo fissava, rapita, lui si era avvicinato maggiormente, piegando la testa di lato e ravviandosi, con la mano, una ciocca di capelli che gli era caduta sul viso. -Non ho più dodici anni, Hermione, sono maturato un bel po' da allora. Ho cercato di fati capire che puoi fidarti di me, sono stato sincero, ora sta a te decidere, io non ti posso certo costringere- E, mentre parlava, si era avvicinato alla ragazza e le aveva posato una mano su una spalla. Hermione non sembrava più in grado di formulare un pensiero, tanto era imbambolata ad ascoltarlo.  
-Wow... povero Harry, non ha scampo...- Aveva farfugliato a mezza voce, Draco era rimasto di sasso.  
-Che... cosa vuoi dire?- Aveva chiesto, completamente spiazzato. Hermione lo aveva guardato trionfante.  
-Lascia stare Draco!- Aveva risposto, usando per la prima volta il suo nome -Ti credo, cercherò di fidarmi di te, ma non credere di avermi affascinato al punto da farmi cadere ai tuoi piedi!- Aveva proseguito, aggrottando le sopracciglia ed allontanandosi dal ragazzo quanto bastava per fare in modo che lui dovesse interrompere il contatto e ritirare la mano. Pansy, alle sue spalle ghignava divertendosi un mondo, avrebbe dovuto farle un discorsetto sulla lealtà agli amici, prima o poi.  
-E brava la Granger! Non farti abbindolare da questo qua!- Aveva affermato Blaise, posandogli pesantemente un braccio sulle spalle. Ma era un'ammutinamento bello e buono! Che diavolo stavano facendo i suoi amici? Fraternizzavano con il nemico? Poi, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota, si rese conto di cosa aveva appena pensato, la Gra... Hermione, non era " _il nemico_ " quello era il Signore Oscuro, loro erano alleati, erano tutti dalla stessa parte!  
-Dai ragazzi! Lasciatemi in pace! Non vedete che soffro?- Aveva cercato di schernirsi lui, assumendo un'espressione falsamente addolorata molto comica, tutti e quattro i ragazzi erano scoppiati a ridere, poi Pansy aveva preso sotto braccio Hermione e si erano incamminate per i corridoi, parlando fitto fitto, scortate dai due ragazzi che le seguivano cercando in vano di entrare nella conversazione.

.........

-Ma state scherzando! Quello è Draco Malfoy!- Aveva urlato Dean Thomas, puntando il dito verso il Serpeverde. Pansy si era inalberata immediatamente ed era insorta a difesa dell'amico.  
-Ma che spirito di osservazione, Dean, tesoro! Ora perché non taci un po', così magari senti cosa abbiamo da dire?- Aveva urlato, alzandosi dalla sedia per fronteggiare il ragazzo.  
-Perchè dovremmo ascoltarvi?- Era intervenuta Angiolina, in tono tutt'altro che gentile, alzandosi a sua volta. L'idea di far consegnare le bacchette ad Hermione, prima dell'inizio della riunione, sembrava tutt'altro che insensata, adesso. Gli altri partecipanti non erano da meno, alla Testa di Porco, nella sala che Hermione aveva riservato per quella prima riunione era in corso una specie di rivolta. I ragazzi che avevano ricevuto l'invito si erano presentati, avevano firmato la pergamena ed avevano preso posto tranquillamente, poi Ron, con una faccia scura e tesa, aveva aperto la porta e fatto entrare i Serpeverde. In un attimo era scoppiato il caos!  
Il bersaglio principale delle proteste dei Grifondoro, sembrava essere Draco Malfoy, lui, dal canto suo, manteneva un atteggiamento calmo e distaccato, senza replicare a nessun epiteto, ignorando le offese e senza smentire alcuna accusa. Tanto i suoi amici lo stavano difendendo a spada tratta, pensava, con una punta d'orgoglio, all'udire i suoi compagni di casa, prendere le sue difese contro tutto e tutti. L'unico problema era che anche Harry sembrava aver aderito alla crociata " _salviamo Draco_ " e pareva essere diventato il suo più fervido sostenitore. " _Ma che sta facendo? Certo, è carino da parte sua, ma, se continua così, otterrà solo di perdere l'appoggio dei suoi compagni di casa."_ Doveva fare qualcosa alla svelta, non aveva il tempo di andare tanto per il sottile, Harry stava facendo danni sempre maggiori ad ogni parola, così, costretto dalle circostanze, dovette semplicemente afferrarlo per un braccio e trascinarlo, recalcitrante e contrariato, fin dentro uno sgabuzzino.  
-Cosa diavolo stai combinando Potter?- Lo aveva ripreso, non appena chiusa la porta.  
-Draco! Che ti prende! E dove diavolo siamo?- Aveva chiesto Harry, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di abituare gli occhi alla scarsa luce.  
- _Lumus_! Sembra una specie di ripostiglio... _Muffliato_! Ecco, adesso nessuno sentirà quello che diciamo, non che ci fosse pericolo, vista la confusione che c'è di là!- Aveva risposto Draco, mentre sventolava la bacchetta -Ti vuoi degnare di spiegarmi che diamine stai cercando di fare?-  
-Ti stavo difendendo, se non ti fosse chiaro!- Aveva risposto Harry, sulla difensiva. Era sudato e teso, pronto allo scontro, non avrebbe ottenuto nulla se non si fosse calmato in fretta!  
-Sai Harry, è molto cavalleresco, da parte tua, ma non solo non ne ho nessun bisogno, ma, comportandoti così, otterrai solo di inimicarti i tuoi amici. Smettila di litigare con chiunque ti capiti a tiro! Sei un leader, comportati come tale! Devi prendere le redini della situazione e pretendere l'ordine. Se sarai sicuro di te e se manterrai la calma ti ascolteranno!- Harry non sembrava affatto convinto che lo avrebbero ascoltato e, a questo punto, Draco non era neanche sicuro che Harry volesse essere ascoltato.  
-Non sono un leader, Malfoy. Levatelo dalla testa, è Hermione che ha convocato la riunione, è lei che deve...- Ma non aveva neppure potuto finire di parlare, perché Draco lo aveva interrotto, gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla e lo aveva scosso leggermente, prima di dirgli.  
-Non la ascolteranno! Non son qui per sentire quello che ha da raccontare la Granger, son qui per te! Che ti faccia piacere oppure no, sei tu e solo tu il capo che si aspettano di seguire. Se non ti imponi e non riesci a spiegare le tue ragioni, perderai molti alleati stasera e non te lo puoi permettere!- Harry lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo spaventato, poi aveva posato la fronte sul braccio di Draco, ancora appoggiato alla sua spalla.  
-Ma come fai ad essere sempre così convincente? Certo che i Serpeverde fanno tutti quello che gli dici di fare! Ma io non sono come te, non ho il tuo ascendente, non ce la farò mai!- Aveva ammesso, una confessione che doveva essergli costata molto, a giudicare da quanto erano tesi i muscoli del suo collo. Draco allungò la mano, ad accarezzargli il punto, subito sotto la nuca, che gli piaceva tanto, intrecciando le lunghe dita fra i capelli incasinati del Grifondoro. Lentamente, lo sentì rilassarsi e addossarsi a lui, in cerca di sostegno.  
-Certo che non sei come me, Potter! Nessuno può essere favoloso quanto lo sono io!- Aveva replicato in tono allegro, Harry aveva fatto un verso che, con un po' di ottimismo, poteva essere interpretato come una risata -Tu devi cercare il tuo modo di fare le cose, non devi copiare il mio!- Gli aveva detto, posando una mano sul suo fianco, Harry gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla e aveva messo le mani, palmi aperti, sul suo petto, erano quasi abbracciati. Draco si sentiva travolto, tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per mantenere un minimo di distacco, spazzati via, e lui stava affogando in un mare di sentimenti ed emozioni che rischiavano di sommergerlo. " _Non è il momento ora, non posso permettermi di perdere lucidità adesso!"_  
-Senti Harry, torna semplicemente di là e pretendi il silenzio, vedrai che ti ascolteranno, loro vogliono sentire quello che hai da dire! Poi spiega perché siamo qui e, se non sono interessati se ne andranno! Solo, cerca di mantenere la calma, non attaccare nessuno, neanche per difendere me e, soprattutto, non giustificarti! Il capo sei tu, non devi spiegazioni a nessuno di loro!- Gli aveva sussurrato ad un'orecchio, il capo chinato ad affiancare quello di Harry, che respirava profondamente, stava cercando di calmarsi!  
-E se mi chiedono della notte al cimitero, sai, quando Voldemort è risorto...- A sentire quel nome, pronunciato con tanta naturalezza, Draco si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene e si irrigidì, scostandosi leggermente dal corpo di Harry, ma il grifone fece scivolare le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo attirò ancora più vicino, nascondendo il viso fra le braccia sue braccia. Adesso Draco rischiava seriamente di impazzire, cercando di deglutire il proprio cuore, che pareva intenzionato a fuggire attraverso la gola, rispose, con un filo di voce.  
-Allora... forse dovresti parlargliene, sarebbe ora che conoscessero la verità! Così magari la smetteranno di inventare storie e trattarti da mentecatto.- Sperò di essere stato convincente, sapeva che quello era un argomento delicato per Harry, ma sperava che il ragazzo avrebbe finalmente deciso di aprirsi.  
-Il tuo ragionamento non fa una piega, ma sembra dannatamente più difficile a dirsi che a farsi!- Aveva replicato Harry, che sembrava molto più calmo di prima, molto più padrone di sé.  
-Vedrai che ce la farai- Lo aveva rassicurato, trovando, non sapeva bene dove, la forza di sottrarsi al suo abbraccio. Per Merlino, sarebbe rimasto così per sempre! -Un ultimo consiglio, magari, evita di chiamare Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato per nome, come se foste amici...- Aveva concluso, una mano sulla maniglia, l'altra che cercava ed afferrava saldamente quella di Harry, voleva che sentisse la sua presenza al suo fianco: lui non l'avrebbe lasciato, qualunque cosa fosse successa avrebbe sempre potuto contare su di lui.  
-Sai, non l'avevo mai vista in questi termini, ma, devo ammettere che la cosa ha un senso...-

...........

Harry era stato a dir poco sbalorditivo! Erano usciti dallo sgabuzzino e lui aveva preteso l'ordine! Stava gestendo tutto in maniera assolutamente perfetta, un vero leader, forte, carismatico, sicuro di se! Persino Weasley e Hermione lo fissavano allibiti, con l'aria di chiedersi chi fosse quel ragazzo che rispondeva posato e tranquillo alle domande.   
Gli aveva afferrato la mano prima di lasciare il ripostiglio dove si erano rifugiati ed Harry si era rifiutato di lasciarlo andare, aveva piegato il braccio dietro la schiena e nascosto la mano fra le pieghe della veste. Draco gli si era addossato, nascondendo le loro mani giunte, le dita intrecciate, era una posizione un po' strana, ma almeno nessuno poteva vedere niente! Draco poteva sentire quanto Harry fosse nervoso, attraverso il contatto, stringeva la sua mano così forte che sembrava volesse fonderle assieme. Draco si sentiva andare alla deriva, tutti i sentimenti che aveva, a fatica, represso, erano tornati, più forti e saldi di prima.   
-Forse... Harry, potresti... parlarci di come è morto Cedric...- Quella sciacquetta insipida di Cho Chang se ne era uscita proprio con la richiesta peggiore, Harry si era irrigidito, stringendogli la mano fino a fargli male, persino la Granger e Weasley erano scattati sull'attenti, sapevano che quella era la cosa che spaventava di più il loro amico.  
-Io...- Era intervenuta Hermione -Non credo sia il caso...-  
-No! Tranquilla, ce la faccio!- L'aveva interrotta Harry, e poi si era rivolto nuovamente alla platea, iniziando il suo racconto -La coppa, era una passaporta...- Aveva cominciato con calma, non nascondendo niente di quello che era accaduto nel cimitero, dalla morte di Cedric, al duello contro Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato.   
Hermione lo guardava basita, sembrava essersi trasformata in pietra, poi si era sporta un po' in dietro con la sedia e l'aveva visto! Aveva visto che Harry si aggrappava a lui, le loro dita intrecciate, la sua mano che era diventata quasi blu per la stretta ferrea in cui il Grifone lo avvolgeva, ma non gli importava gran che. La riccia arrossì violentemente prima di sollevare lo sguardo sul suo viso, gli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta " _Sembra un pesce rosso_!" pensava Draco, cattivo, ma sapeva benissimo quale aspetto doveva avere: le guance leggermente rosate, lo sguardo attento ma un po' perso, quasi sognante, tutto il corpo rivolto e proteso verso Harry.  
La ragazza distolse lo sguardo velocemente, andando a cercare l'unica altra persona che poteva capirla: Pansy. Draco non aveva bisogno di guardare l'amica per sapere che anche lei aveva colto gli stessi segnali e lo scrutava preoccupata.  
-E come ci chiameremo?- Stava chiedendo Ginny Weasley, a voce molto alta, per richiamare l'attenzione di tutti.  
-Se mi è concesso- Si era intromessa Pansy, che, per una volta, aveva messo da parte ogni atteggiamento lezioso -Io proporrei " _Esercito di Potter_ "- concluse, sorprendendo tutti. Fu Draco a rispondere stavolta.  
-E' una bella idea Pan! Ma temo che il nostro " _eroe"_ sia un po' troppo modesto per accettare un simile riconoscimento! Che ne dite, invece, di...- Ma non ebbe modo di finire, perchè Harry lo interruppe con voce chiara e decisa.  
-Esercito di Silente! Ci chiameremo **Esercito di Silente**!- Dichiarò, nessuna incertezza nella voce o nella postura, nessuno spazio per repliche o critiche, la platea sembrava stregata. Lo avrebbero seguito in ogni sua impresa! Aveva appena creato un leader!


End file.
